Bêtise d'une nuit, mariés à vie !
by 8-Sakura-8
Summary: Il ne faut jamais boire. Drago et Hermione vont en saisir les conséquences au réveil, alors qu'ils sont liés par un pacte, les condamnant à se marier! Comment faire face à ce qui semble être un piège ? Sauront-ils se supporter ? DM/HG et autres couples...
1. Un réveil agité

Bonjour à tous !! J'ai décidé de remanier totalement ma fic, car en la relisant je l'ai trouvée bourrée d'imperfections ( notamment fautes d'orthographe), fautes de syntaxes, tournures gamines etc...

Elle est déjà postée sur le site pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi elle leur dit quelque chose :P

Chaque chapitre sera du point de vue de Drago ou d'Hermione, voir d'un autre personnage.

Cette fic est avant tout là pour vous faire rire et elle ne se prend pas au sérieux, j'espère que vous vous détendrez en la lisant !

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre premier

Enchantée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je vais avoir 20 ans dans quelques semaines et je suis enfin une jeune fille épanouie. Vous me connaissez sans doute déjà car, sans être grandement présomptueuse, qui ne connaît pas désormais la meilleure amie du Survivant, de l'Elu, de Harry appelez-le comme bon vous chante, les surnoms ne sont pas ce qui lui manque…, celle qui a grandement contribué à la chute de Voldemort. Car oui, ça y est, le Lord noir a enfin payé pour tous ces crimes terribles qu'il a commis. Cela fait un mois que mon héros de meilleur ami l'a affronté et vaincu dans un duel épique. La guerre a laissé de nombreuses pertes, des vides qui ne pourront plus jamais être comblés mais je suis bel et bien vivante. Ainsi que la plupart de mes amis. Et quelques ennemis aussi, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Je disais donc que je suis épanouie. La lourde tâche de vaincre un seigneur des ténèbres étant derrière moi, je peux désormais profiter de ma famille, de mes amis, et de mes chers livres, que demander de plus ? Pour tout vous dire, en ce moment je dors encore profondément. Mais je vais me réveiller. Oui car quelque chose chatouille doucement ma conscience…Comment suis-je arrivée dans mon lit ?

Je me redresse soudainement et ouvre les yeux. La lumière qui inonde la pièce m'aveugle pour quelques instants, le temps de me rappeler mes faits et gestes d'hier soir. Nous étions tous au restaurant pour fêter notre victoire, ainsi que pour nous remémorer les morts glorieux, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la fin…J'ai du un peu trop boire, comment ai-je pu moi qui suis si sérieuse d'habitude ? C'est encore Ron qui a du verser de l'alcool dans ma bièraubeurre… Petit problème, je ne suis ni chez Ron, ni chez Harry.

Et la couverture en soie verte qui me recouvre n'a rien de très gryffondoresque…Soudain, j'aperçois un caleçon sur une chaise devant moi. Oh merlin, dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille ! Forcément, le mal de tête qui me lance ne m'aide guère à me concentrer. Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis… Autant explorer l'endroit pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

Je sors de la chambre et me trouve dans un couloir qui finit en escalier. Je m'y engouffre doucement du moins autant que faire se peut avec ma tête qui menace d'exploser à tout moment et mes pieds qui sont incapables de marcher droit et débouche dans un large salon blanc brillamment éclairé par le soleil matinal. Je ne sais toujours pas où je me trouve mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être prisonnière de quelque partisan de Voldemort. Un bruit de respiration me tire de ma léthargie, il provient du canapé en cuir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je vais enfin savoir qui est mon hôte mystérieux, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Blaise Zabbini ou un imbécile du genre. Je me penche donc au dessus du canapé.

-Ah !

Mon cri résonne dans la pièce, réveillant le dormeur. Pire que Zabbini, celui-ci n'est autre que…

-Malefoy ?

Cet idiot se redresse sur son séant et m'observe de ses yeux gris vitreux.

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Il se prend la tête entre ses mains en grognant puis attrape sa baguette. Je cherche la mienne dans un réflexe idiot. Cela fait déjà un certain temps que Malefoy a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix pour nous aider à vaincre Voldemort. Par lâcheté ou conviction, personne ne l'a su mais son aide a tout de même été précieuse.

-Tu dois bien connaître un sort pour faire disparaître ce stupide mal de tête ?

…ne croyez pas que je ne le connais pas ! Hermione Granger connaît tous les sorts possibles et imaginables sur terre. Mais depuis 10 minutes disons que j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de celui-ci…

-Donne moi ta baguette je ne sais pas où se trouve la mienne. Dis-je avec une certaine amertume. Il me la tendit sans crainte.

-Dolorem Tollere.

La pointe qui me tiraillait derrière les yeux disparut soudainement et j'entendis un soupir bienheureux de la part du blond.

-Bien, Reprit-il, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu fais ici en petite tenue maintenant ? Il ricana.

Je baissai la tête et vis que j'avais seulement une chemise verte et un boxer pour cacher mes formes. Je rougis instantanément ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus joyeux.

-Tu crois que nous avons..euh…couché ensemble ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête et en me maudissant.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Désolé Granger, mais si nous l'avons fait, ça ne m'a pas du tout marqué ! Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu ton…manque d'expérience en la matière.

Quel culot ! Espèce de, de…fouine écervelée ! Je lui balançai un coussin à la tête.

-Figure-toi que moi non plus je ne m'en souviens pas, ta réputation n'était en fait que du vent ! Tes admiratrices vont être déçues quand je leur dirai que tu ne vaux rien au lit !

Il pâlit. Ah ah, touché vil serpent ! Ta fierté masculine en prend un coup hein !? Toutefois il me pointa du doigt avec une telle expression que je me calmai immédiatement

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es fais un tatouage récemment ?

-Bien sur que non, tu me prends pour qui ?

Au lieu de répondre il s'empressa de regarder son avant-bras et je vis à sa tête qu'il y avait quelque chose de terrible. Je regardai le mien et vis avec horreur un tatouage fin où s'étalait une inscription : « A jamais »…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà mon premier chapitre !! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel est ce tatouage ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse encore m'améliorer dans mon travail !

Normalement la longueur s'arangera dans les prochains chapitres.

Bonne soirée !

* * *


	2. Le Pacte d'Amant

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, je vois que mes anciens lecteurs sont toujours au RDV, ça me fait très plaisir !! :D

**A LIRE**: Comme avant, chaque chapitre sera d'un point de vue différent. Soit Drago, soit Hermione. Je le rappelerais avant le début, au cas vous seriez perdu ( d'un coté on se rend bien vite compte de qui parle mais bon xD ) et je ferai un petit résumé du dernier chapitre vu que je ne poste pas tous les jours la suite, on a tendance à vite oublié ce qu'il s'est passé :d

Résumé :Hermione se réveille chez Drago sans aucun souvenir de sa nuit passée. Souhaitant partir, Drago remarque alors un tatouage étrange sur son avant-bras...

Second Chapitre

Je suis le dernier héritier de la grande famille Malefoy, Drago. Je devrais être respecté par tous, adulé, riche, craint…En fait…je suis riche, c'est déjà bien, et en vie, ce qui est assez important aussi ! Ma famille compte parmi les plus vieilles familles de sorciers d'Angleterre et elle est donc assez puritaine mais malheureusement pour elle, mon père a décidé de devenir mangemort il y a quelques années de cela. Ce qui fait que le nom des Malefoy est désormais synonyme de magie noire et de traîtrise. Merci daddy.

Moi, je suis intelligent, et pas vraiment d'accord avec les idées macabres du seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai fait preuve d'un peu de jugeote en rejoignant la bande à Potter durant la guerre. Certes j'ai subis pas mal de dommages et de brimades, ainsi que la colère d'un Lord noir pas très gentil, mais je suis resté en vie, et j'ai permis à ma famille de ne pas être complètement déshonorée.

De plus, petite fierté personnelle, mon nom est inscrit en septième sur la grande stèle en or qui a été érigée en faveur des héros de la guerre. Durant ces deux années de misère je me suis assez endurci pour ne plus être cette fouine méprisable du temps de Poudlard, et je suis devenu plutôt beau gosse.

En toute modestie, vive moi. J'avais tout pour être désormais heureux.

Sauf que ce matin, allez savoir pourquoi, je me réveille sur mon canapé, avec une Granger en culotte devant moi, qui me fait chier. Et qu'est-ce que je fais là, Merlin on a couché ensemble, blabla ? Comble de tout, voilà que sur nos deux bras se trouvent la même cicatrice. Et ce genre particulier de cicatrice n'annonce rien de bon pour nous. Plutôt le contraire.

-Granger, tu sais ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en me doutant moi-même de la réponse.

-Oh Merlin, je crois que c'est un pacte d'amant !

-Oui, et avec moi. Répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Tu peux me rappeler ce que c'est exactement s'il te plait…je crois savoir que c'est courant chez les sangs-purs.

-En effet…Disons que cette nuit nous avons du trop boire, quelqu'un a du lancer cette idée idiote de faire un pacte et...

-Et ?

-Et nous sommes désormais liés par un pacte inviolable, nous destinant à nous marier sans jamais nous séparer.

Un silence pesant envahit alors la pièce. Je prenais moi-même conscience de ce que je venais de dire.

-Irréversible ? Demande la Miss-je-sais-tout mais pas tout à fait.

Je hoche la tête, indéchiffrable. Me marier avec elle ? C'est impossible, j'ai à peine 19 ans, je voulais profiter de ma jeunesse, traîner avec des filles, coucher avec n'importe qui ! Pas me retrouver lié avec la _sang-de-bourbe_ (Note : Drago, arrête de dire ça, même dans tes pensées, c'est inconvenant) l'intello de service pas canon et insupportable. Ca fait gamin de penser ça ? Peut-être mais je m'en fiche. Rendez-moi ma viiiiie !

C'est pas une femme ça, c'est un bouquin ambulant affublée d'une belette rousse et d'un héros bigleux. Bon j'avoue, elle sait se défendre la lionne, et plutôt bien, mais c'est d'ailleurs pire ! Je serai un mari battu…

Perdu dans mes réflexions je ne la vois pas se dresser devant moi.

-Je peux utiliser ta douche ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

Elle ne répond pas et monte les escaliers rapidement. Elle se croit chez elle ou quoi ? Le bruit de l'eau qui coule me prouve que oui, elle prend ses aises apparemment…Je me lève à mon tour et me rend dans ma chambre pour prendre de quoi m'habiller quand Granger entre vêtue d'un peignoir d'origine inconnue et tenant un ravissant string à pompon dans sa main. Elle se calla contre la porte et le tandis à bout de bras narquoisement.

-Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

Je ricanai.

-Vois-tu Granger on appelle cela communément un string et il se place…

-Tu me sous-estimes Malefoy, je sais la fonction d'un string. Je crois juste que quelqu'un, et si c'est toi tu m'envoies navrée, l'a malheureusement oublié dans ta salle de bain…

Elle me le balança à la figure et repartit dans la salle d'eau en disant :

-Je savais que ta vie était une vraie débauche, mais c'est tellement plus triste quand on en voit les conséquences ! Tant que je suis là tu ne ramèneras plus de jolies filles à la maison Malefoy, ce serait inconvenant !

Elle se mit à rire tandis que je restai planté devant la porte l'objet du délit dans les mains. On pourrait presque interpréter cela par une crise de jalousie non ? A peine quelques minutes et elle succombe déjà à mon charme ! Elle sort enfin de la pièce, ses cheveux trempés gouttant sur mon parquet.

-Tu vas devoir rester vierge.

Je la regarde, effaré. Elle se prend pour qui, la reine ?

-C'est trop tard très chère, ma virginité a fichue le camp depuis un certain temps !

Elle n'a, heureusement, pas le temps de répondre car la sonnette retentit. Nous descendons à l'entrée pour découvrir derrière la porte Potter et Weasley passablements énervés. Potty lève alors son bras pour nous dévoiler une marque dorénavant connue…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Weasley étant bien entendu Ginny et non pas Ron...( vous me direz ça aurait pu mais bon...mdr)

Laissez des reviews pour m'encourager :P J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !!

Bises et à bientôt, Sakurette.


	3. 3 Couples

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur !

Je n'ai pas pu poster hier car j'ai feté mon anniversaire ( youhouuu 17 ans !) donc je me rattrape aujourd'hui. En plein milieu du chapitre il y a un changement de narrateur, ce sont les pensées de Drago que nous verrons.

Très bonne lecture à vous !

Résumé : Hermione et Drago se réveillent et constatent qu'ils ont fait un pacte d'amant. Soudain Ginny et Harry sonnent à la porte. Eux aussi semblent l'avoir fait..

Chapitre troisième : 3 couples.

Harry soulève sa manche, ce qui dévoile un pacte fraîchement conclu sur son avant-bras.

-Oh, Harry, vous aussi !

Malefoy esquisse un sourire.

-Vous êtes condamnés à vous marier. Quel couple délicieux…

Ginny se décompose alors.

-Maman va nous tuer.

-Tu n'es pas contente de te marier avec Potter ? Faut croire que ton amour est pas si puissant finalement. Ricane Malefoy, apparemment très heureux de voir Ginny dans tous ses états.

-Bien sur que si je l'aime ! Mais on est si jeunes, on a rien prévu, et puis maman aurait tellement voulu que se soit plus romantique…

-Tu es terrorisé par ta mère toi, non ? Continue Malefoy avant de se prendre un magistral coup dans le ventre de la part de la rouquine.

-Hermione ?

Je me retourne vers Harry et note de l'inquiétude dans ses superbes yeux verts.

-Tu vas te marier avec cette fouine ? Un regard de la fouine en question. Je veux dire, avec Malefoy ?

-Bien sur que non ! Répondis-je avec force. Je comptais m'habiller et aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher une solution, jamais je ne me marierais avec…lui !!

Le serpentard me regarda alors étrangement.

-Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose. Tu as trois mois pour déjouer le pacte, sinon nous ressentirons des effets secondaires très désagréables, crois-moi.

-Trois mois ?

Je partis précipitamment dans la chambre pour me changer. Ce pacte est une véritable torture, hors de question de passer ma vie avec ce serpentard arrogant, pleurnichard et narquois ! Certes, il est plutôt mignon, mais je suis bien placée pour dire que c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte !

-Trois mois ? Gémissait pendant ce temps-là Ginny. Mais maman n'aura jamais le temps d'organiser un mariage ! En plus, mes frères vont te tuer Harry pour ne pas leur avoir demandé ma main avant…

Harry lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras puis sembla soudain penser à quelque chose tandis que je revenais habillée d'une chemise rouge et d'une jupe courte noire.

-Ron !

-Quoi Weasley ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Il était avec nous hier, peut-être a-t-il contracté un pacte lui aussi !

-Et il ne l'aurait toujours pas remarqué ?

-Je ne sais pas, en remarquant notre pacte, nous sommes allés directement chez Hermione, voyant qu'elle n'y était pas nous sommes venus ici car c'est toi qui l'as ramené hier soir mais…

Il se tut soudain et nous regarda avec effroi.

-Vous n'avez rien fait j'espère ?

Malefoy le toisa de haut, amusé.

-Pour qui me prends-tu Potter ?

Harry soupira soulagé, ainsi que Ginny.

-On peut donc passer chez Ron alors ?

-Oui, répondis-je. Malefoy, va t'habiller immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche et t'envoie à Ste-Mangouste.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans sa chambre sans un mot. Je m'assis sur le canapé tandis que mes amis s'installaient aussi. Ce pacte doit bien pouvoir se défaire. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Si on dit qu'il n'existe rien, c'est parce que jusqu'à présent il a toujours été conclu par des personnes consentantes. Harry et Ginny ont de la chance eux...Ils s'aiment vraiment, et même si Molly risque de s'énerver, elle sera si heureuse, Harry fait parti de la famille…Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait la portée de ce simple tatouage. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je hais Malefoy et je vais passer ma vie avec, je hais Malefoy et je vais passer ma vie avec, je hais Malefoy et je vais passer ma vie avec. Un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine. Là, je crois que je réalise pleinement. Merlin, Seigneur, dieux du panthéon, esprits de la nature, sauvez-moi !!

Non Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es la meilleure élève de tous les temps, si quelqu'un peut te sauver, c'est bien toi ! Malefoy revint à cet instant vêtu sobrement d'un jean et d'une chemise noire et nous sortîmes de son appartement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mon appartement était évidemment très bien situé, vers Gringotts dans un superbe immeuble immaculé. S'étendant sur deux étages, bien éclairé et spacieux, j'étais très à l'aise dans ma petite vie privée. Lorsque ces stupides mais néanmoins « alliés » de Gryffondors m'amenèrent à celui de Weasley, j'avoue que je fus ravi. Il se trouvait près du chaudron baveur, dans un milieu nettement moins riche que le mien. Ok, c'est bas de se moquer des malheurs des autres mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, c'est ma nature, voir que les autres n'ont pas ce que j'ai me valorise au plus haut point. Et au contraire, ce que les autres ont me rend d'une jalousie maladive. Gosse de riche va !

Nous nous trouvons donc maintenant devant sa porte et les bruits de mastication qui nous parviennent nous indiquent que l'habitant de la bicoque prend son petit-déjeuner. Comment peut-on faire autant de boucan en mangeant ??

Potty sonne et voici la belette qui se ramène en puissance. Il parait mal réveillé, portant un peignoir rouge rongé aux mites et les pantoufles assorties. Non mais par pitié, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est serpentard que même nos sous-vêtements sont verts !! C'est quoi cette maladie des tons chauds ? Ca me donne envie de gerber…

-Questcequisepasse ? Marmonne le rouquin en nous voyant tous devant sa porte de bonne heure.

Sa sœur exaspérée soulève la manche beuuuurk de son peignoir. Et là, surprise, pas de cicatrice ! Eh bien non, pas de bol pour lui, le tatouage maudit s'étale sur son avant-bras. Et ce crétin n'avait rien remarqué…

Pourquoi est-ce que lui est nommé en troisième sur la stèle de la gloire ?! Comment un tel idiot a pu contribuer à notre victoire ? Il y a du avoir tromperie sur la marchandise…

Un éclair d'intelligence traverse son regard quand il comprend la signification de la marque... Ahah, pire que la marque des ténèbres hein ?..Non plaisanterie de mauvais goût, tais toi Drago.

Nous entrons dans le minuscule appartement de la belette et il nous laisse nous asseoir dans son salon. C'est vraiment un salon ça ? . Je me précipite sur le fauteuil du fond, laissant Granger se débrouiller car Potter et Weasley sont déjà assis sur les autres. Comme de par hasard, c'est moi qu'elle fusille du regard.

-Tu ne peux même pas te montrer galant Malefoy ?

-Mmm ? Marmonnais-je en la regardant narquoisement.

Elle rougit de colère et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son meilleur ami qui préféra ne rien dire.

-Bon, Fit Weasley avec empressement, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Pourquoi ai-je un pacte d'amant sur mon bras ? Et que fais Malefoy avec vous ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Malefoy ? Dis-je en montrant mes dents,façon de parler hein...

-Oui, il ferme sa gueu.. où il se prend un sort, compris ? répondit Weasley femelle en me souriant.

Je la regardais froidement avant de m'avachir sur mon fauteuil.

-Oh, regardez Malefoy boude, c'est trop mignon ! lança sarcastiquement Granger faisant rire tout le monde, sauf moi bien entendu..

Le rouquin agita alors sa main au centre de la pièce, il ressemble vraiment à une belette ainsi, et nous redemanda ce qui se passait.

-Ce tatouage signifie que tu as conclu un pacte d'amant que une autre fille que Ginny ou MOI. Répondit Granger.

Weasley ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent sensiblement. Tiens, il fait le poisson maintenant ?

Je savais de source sûre que Granger et Weasley étaient sortis ensemble durant quelques mois ( Pansy sert à quelque chose des fois) et que ça n'avait pas vraiment marché. Il faut croire que Weasley est plus sympa en paillasson qu'en compagnon.

Toutefois selon le ton que Granger a employé, je pense qu'elle aurait préféré être lié avec la belette plutôt qu'à moi. Aucune fille censée ne pourrait vouloir cela ! Elle vient de me fournir une preuve de sa folie…Rien que le physique, il n'y a pas photo !

-Un pacte d'amant ? reprit Weasel plus anxieux, mais avec qui ?

-Alors ça, à toi de nous le dire vieux. Répondit Harry caché derrière les boucles brunes de Granger.

-Vous savez, si l'on regarde attentivement il doit y avoir nos initiales sur le pacte. Pour le faire, les couples doivent se les graver sur la peau et échanger leur sang, comme témoigne la fine cicatrice que nous avons au dessus. Dis-je, me rappelant de ce détail.

Je fixai avec attention le mien et vis HG et DM en lettres gothiques sous le « A jamais ».Nous nous levâmes tous d'un bon pour aller observer celui de Weasley.

Au dessus de son inscription figuraient les initiales PP et RW robamlesquement calligraphiées. Je fus le premier à comprendre et explosai de rire.

-Pansy !!

Nooooon, c'est hilarant ! Weasley et Pansy ! Quel couple détonnant ! Tous les autres restaient de marbre et Potter tapota le dos de son ami d'un air compatissant. Granger me regardait méchamment.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'essaye de me débarrasser de Pansy depuis que je suis né et voilà qu'elle se fiance avec Weasley ! Il y a de quoi me soulager !

Je repris doucement mon souffle. Finalement, cette journée n'est pas si mauvaise…

Et voilà !! J'espère que ca vous plait toujours !! A très bientôt !


	4. La torture serait préférable

Merciiiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews !! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Après tout c'est par la reconnaissance des autres que l'on se construit, un écrivain n'est pas un écrivain si il n'a pas montré ses travaux à quelqu'un d'autre ( désolée, j'en ai par dessus de mes 8h de philo par semaine, je la ressort un peu partout xD )

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira mieux, on a donc point de vue d'Hermione puis de Drago.

Pour ce qui est du rythme des parutions, ce devrait être deux chapitres par semaine environ ! pendant les vacances peut-être un peu plus.

Résumé : Hermione, Drago, Harry et Ginny se rendent chez Ron pour voir si il a conclu un pacte. Surprise, ce dernier est fiancé avec Pansy !

Chapitre quatrième : La torture serait préférable.

Ron et Parkinson ? Oh par la goule de ma grand-mère…Dire que je me plaignais d'être avec Malefoy, mais Pansy c'est 100 fois pire ! Enfin, Malefoy est intelligent quand même, Pansy est…Idiote ! Ron reste debout, fixant son poignet comme si un dragon lui était tombé dessus.

Harry, Ginny et moi nous regardons effarés tandis que Malefoy continue dans son rire dément…Bravo le soutient.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'essaye de me débarrasser de Pansy depuis que je suis né et voilà qu'elle se fiance avec Weasley ! Il y a de quoi me soulager !

Nous lui lançons un regard noir. Bon d'un coté, il y a de quoi être soulagé de ne plus avoir Pansy collée à soi toute la journée…Soudain Ron relève la tête, le regard sans expression.

-Faudrait qu'on aille chez elle. Dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Chez qui ? Demande Harry.

-Ben elle…

Ron secoue sa cicatrice devant le nez de Harry.

-Elle ! Celle qui est gravée sur mon bras !! Crie t'il en l'agitant dans tous les sens.

Bon, finalement ça le dérange probablement fortement d'être fiancé avec elle. J'avais peur que ce manque de réaction ne cache quelque chose d'autre.

-Vous croyez qu'elle…comprend ce qui lui arrive ? Demande t'il ensuite.

-Forcément, Pansy vient d'une famille de sang-pur, ses parents ont du faire ce pacte. Et puis il n'y avait pas beaucoup de RW à la soirée d'hier soir…Réplique Malefoy comme si nous étions bêtes.

Je le hais. Toujours à essayer d'être plus intelligent, plus beau, plus riche que nous ! Certes, la guerre t'a visiblement endurci, tu es nettement moins lâche et pleurnichard qu'avant. Mais tu es et resteras notre petite fouine décolorée Malefoy !

Nous sortons donc de l'appartement et Malefoy nous demande de tous nous prendre par la main pour qu'il puisse transplanner avec nous. Cet idiot me tend galamment la main.

-Chère fiancée, vous abaisserez vous à me toucher ?

-Je pensais que ce serait toi qui n'oserai pas s'approcher des sangs-impurs comme moi Malefoy.

-Tut tut Granger, je te rappelle que je fais partie de l'Ordre, je n'ai sûrement plus ce genre d'idées ! Me répondit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Voilà qu'il est comédien maintenant ? Cet homme est trop insaisissable pour que j'arrive à m'intéresser à lui et surtout, à le comprendre un jour. J'attrape sa main en le défiant du regard. L'atroce sensation du transplannage nous enserre le temps d'arriver dans une agréable ruelle éclairée, quelque part dans le Londres sorcier. J'avais oublié que Pansy avait elle aussi les moyens…Peut-être que son argent rendra Ron heureux…Merlin Mione, comment peux-tu penser ça ? C'est horrible, Ron va être obligé de vivre avec Pansy qui est restée une vraie peste et toi tu te dis qu'il va avoir de l'argent !!

Malefoy nous entraîne vers un immeuble moderne. Le gardien s'incline bas devant le blond en le reconnaissant et je hausse les yeux au ciel.

Devant la porte de Pansy, Ron toussote puis trouve le courage de sonner. Un éclat de verre se fait entendre et le bouledogue entrouvre la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son fiancé.

-Oh ! Est la seule chose qu'elle trouve à dire sur le coup.

-C'est à cause du pacte que vous êtes là ? demande t-elle d'une voix plaintive. Elle jette un regard larmoyant à Malefoy et se jette dans ses bras.

-Dragouneeet ! On ne pourra jamais se marier alors ?

Exemple type du chien fidèle à son maître…Brave Pansy, tu veux ton susucre ?? Malefoy se dégage tant bien que mal de son étreinte baveuse et la repousse aussi loin qu'il le peut.

-Nous ne nous marierons jamais Pansy et je suis beaucoup plus heureux d'être fiancé à Granger plutôt qu'à toi, crois moi !

Quel goujat quand même. Je n'apprécie pas Pansy, mais est-ce une raison pour lui dire ça aussi méchamment ? Je n'apprécierais sûrement pas de me prendre ce genre de râteau un jour ! Toutefois Parkinson ne répond rien et se retourne avec son air de chien battu vers Ron qu'elle considère d'un œil torve. D'un signe elle nous invite à entrer dans son appartement.

C'est une véritable horreur…En fait je pense que Parkinson a voulu acheter tout son mobilier à des prix exorbitants pour montrer sa richesse, mais l'ensemble se marie extrêmement mal. Je reconnais une table en pierre brute que j'avais vu dans « Sorcière magasine », j'avais particulièrement tiqué sur le fait que son créateur soit un sorcier vivant dans une grotte avec un géant exclu…Et un superbe napperon rose et vert trônait par-dessus la roche, laissant pendre ses fanfreluches dessus…Tout simplement immonde.

Pansy et Ron s'étaient éclipsés dans une pièce voisine pour discuter de leurs « fiançailles ». Ils revinrent sans traces de coups apparents.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Ginny.

Le couple se retourna vers moi les yeux suppliants.

-Trouve une solution Hermione, pitié !

Et voilà, ça retombe sur moi.

-De toute façon je vais chercher des renseignements pour me débarrasser du pacte avec Malefoy, ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, tu ne resteras pas longtemps lié avec elle. D'ailleurs, qui souhaite venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

Personne ne fut très prompt pour se proposer. Et soudain cette sale fouine se leva et me dit avec un grand sourire.

-Mais moi chérie, bien sur !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, j'ai encore réussi à l'énerver ! Elle quête désespérément du soutien chez ses amis qui regardent délibérément ailleurs, sympa.

Elle grogne et me fait signe de la suivre dehors, laissant là les autres couples.

-Tu me redis une seule fois « chérie » et tes bijoux de famille auront à craindre pour leur vie, compris ?

Et elle est vexée avec ça. J'adore la voir énervée. Elle est tellement plus amusante dans ces moments-là. Et beaucoup plus belle. Je pâlis. Je viens de penser de Granger qu'elle était belle ? Instinctivement je gratte mon tatouage, elle continue de m'observer puis m'attrape le bras et transplanne sans que j'ai le temps de protester. Nous atterrissons devant le chaudron baveur.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que nous faisons là ?

Elle rougit sensiblement.

-Je crois que j'aimerais boire quelque chose. Un petit remontant. Je suis passablement énervée, fatiguée et sur les nerfs.

-Tu ne pouvais pas demander à Pansy ?

-Je ne veux rien devoir à ce bouledogue.

-Tu lui dois déjà beaucoup. Retorquai-je.

-Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

- Elle a participé à la guerre à nos cotés, sachant qu'elle y perdrait beaucoup, et c'est elle qui a tué plusieurs mangemorts influents.

-Faux, elle a juste tué MacNair, le reste c'était du menu fretin.

Je soupirai.

-Granger, je ne te savais pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui prônait tellement l'entente entre nous tous, la bonne humeur et l'entraide ?

-C'était avant que je me retrouve fiancée avec toi Malefoy. Alors suis moi sans discuter ou je ne réponds pas de moi.

Elle rentra dans le bar en me plantant là. Merlin mais quel caractère ! Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas rappelé certains détails d'hier. Weasley et moi on a voulu voir ce que donnerai Granger en étant saoule, alors on a discrètement versé de l'alcool dans sa bièraubeurre. Ca a finit en streap-tease ! Granger sur la table en train de se déshabiller ! C'était hilarant !! Dommage que Potter l'ai récupérée avant qu'elle ne finisse… Je rentre dans le pub asphyxiant. Le barman, un vieil homme édenté nommé Tom se précipite sur nous. On lit son admiration et sa soumission dans ses yeux. Ah oui, ça aide d'avoir vaincu le Lord Noir…Il nous salue et nous installe à sa meilleure table, soit dit en passant, bancale.

Ma cicatrice me gratte et je commence à en avoir marre. Je relève la tête pour demander à Granger si c'est normal mais elle regarde les différents clients. Ses cheveux tombent en lourds volutes sur ses épaules dénudées. Je la trouve très séduisante à cet instant. Quoiii ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ?

-Granger ! J'ai compris !! M'écriai-je.

Elle se retourne vers moi avec un air qui insinue qu'elle ne comprend pas et que je dois être fou.

-Mon tatouage ! Ca fait plusieurs fois que je te trouve attirante, mais j'ai compris pourquoi !

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Peut-être parce que je suis vraiment attirante ? Dit-elle en plissant les lèvres.

-Mais non ! Enfin, ne le prends pas mal tu es peut-être attirante pour Weasley. C'est le pacte ! Ca doit être une clause ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais que ça existe ! Le pacte veut me forcer à t'aimer ! A chaque fois que je t'ai trouvé jolie, ma cicatrice me démangeait, tu saisis ?

Je suis en train de m'exciter complètement. Je viens de comprendre un truc essentiel ! Ce pacte est un horrible instrument de torture. Il influe sur mon esprit et veut que je tombe amoureux d'Hermione Granger ! Ô Diable, ne me laisse pas tomber aussi bas par pitié !

Granger est en train de pâlir, et les whiskies purs feu qui arrivent ne sont pas pour nous déplaire.

-Il doit se déclencher lorsque nous nous disputons, où que nous pensons des choses inamicales sur l'autre, histoire de nous rappeler que nous devons nous apprécier !

-Par apprécier, tu veux aussi dire coucher ?

Elle grimace.

-Je suppose oui…

-Oh tu verras, c'est très agréable, surtout lorsque c'est avec moi ! Dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Toujours aussi vantard à ce que je vois. Dit-elle en souriant. Et qui te dis que moi je ne me débrouille pas bien ? La Miss-je-sais-tout excelle en TOUT Malefoy…Reprit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les miens et en souriant narquoisement.

Je sens mon bras s'enflammer et je me penche au dessus de la table sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie, embrasser Granger. Je la vois hésiter puis se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle me repousse violemment sur ma chaise.

-Bon sang Malefoy, résiste !! Il est hors de question que ta sale bouche touche mes lèvres délicates ! Nous pouvons l'empêcher alors fais le !

Elle me regarde avec colère et boit cul sec son whisky. Je fais de même. Ouaouh, ça revigore ce genre de boisson. Je reprends mes esprits. J'ai voulu embrasser Granger. Je n'ai même jamais désiré quelqu'un comme elle ! J'étais comme dépossédé de moi, il faut vraiment trouver une solution.

-Malefoy, tes parents, ils doivent l'avoir fait ce pacte non ?

Je me redressai et repris mon air distant. Je n'aimais plus parler de mes parents comme avant. A Poudlard, c'était papa par ci, papa par là…J'ai mûri d'un coup en réalisant toutes les actions atroces qu'il réalisait.

-Oui.

-Et ta mère est toujours en vie non ?

-En effet. Dis-je sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-On pourrait aller la voir, pour qu'elle nous explique comment fonctionne le pacte, ce à quoi nous devons nous attendre.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée. Déjà elle a fait une grosse dépression depuis la mort de mon père, et ensuite elle en rejette la faute sur les gens comme toi.

Granger fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que ta mère était de notre coté.

-Oui, elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec les principes du lord Noir, mais elle pense que si son mari est mort, c'est à cause de vous.

-Moui. Il n'empêche que grâce à ça, elle fera tout pour que son fils unique et adoré n'épouse pas la sang de bourbe responsable de la mort de son mari.

Bingo. Connaissant ma mère elle s'investira sans doute beaucoup pour ça.

-Entendu, où va-t-on en premier alors ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oui, où va t'on ? A votre avis ?? A la bibliothèque ou voir notre chère Lady Malefoy ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Bisous à tous !! Et encore merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews, ca me fait très plaisir !

Sakura.


	5. Bienvenue chez les Malefoy

Bonjouuuur ! J'espère que vous passez tous d'agréables vacances ( et une bonne semaine si vous travaillez toujours ) et que ce chapitre vous fait plaisir !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, je commence à en avoir pas mal, c'est super :P

Résumé : Hermione et Drago se rendent compte que le pacte comporte plusieurs clauses, comme le fait d'être attiré l'un par l'autre. Hermione soulève alors l'idée d'aller voir la mère de Drago.

POV Hermione

**Chapitre cinquième : Bienvenue chez les Malefoy.**

Je suis certaine que la mère de Malefoy pourra nous être d'une grande aide. D'après ce que j'en ai vu, c'est une femme hautaine, froide, fière, distante. Un mélange exquis que je vais surement adorer. Mais je ne suis pas là pour aimer cette lady, seulement pour obtenir des renseignements sur les risques que va nous faire encourir le pacte, ses différents aspects...Je sais que je pourrais trouver de nombreux éléments à la bibliothèque mais je suppose que quelqu'un qui l'a vraiment vécu pourra nous renseigner avec plus de précisions. De toute façon j'irai ensuite trouver dans mes livres un moyen d'échapper à cette malédiction.

-Je pense que nous devrions commencer par ta mère Malefoy. Et puis elle a le droit d'être au courant.

Je sais bien que le blondinet n'est pas enchanté mais ses problèmes familiaux ne me regarde pas le moins du monde. Du moins pas encore…

-Entendu, essaye juste de ne pas faire trop de faux-pas, d'éviter les allusions à Potter, d'oublier ton statut de sang de b….. Enfin de tu-sais-quoi, de ne parler en aucun cas de mon père…En fait…N'ouvre pas la bouche. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Non mais pour qui me prend-il ? Une écervelée ? Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres !

-Ecoute, c'est pas contre toi Granger, mais ma mère est très susceptible…Enfin, tu vois, c'est la sœur de Bellatrix, et elles ont des points communs, comme un soudain emportement…

Moui…dans ce cas là, on a qu'à enfermer Narcissa Malefoy, ca serait pour le bien de tous non ? Evidemment je garde cette idée, me promettant d'en parler à Harry le plus rapidement possible et me tais.

Nous nous levons et sortons à l'air libre, loin de l'ambiance un peu oppressante du Chaudron Baveur.

-Bon, tu transplannes chez toi et je te tiens, je n'y suis jamais allée.

Il me sourit narquoisement.

-Avoue que tu souhaites te rapprocher de moi Granger…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Toujours à dire des petites remarques taquines. Un vrai gamin ! Toutefois ca ne fait pas de mal de rentrer dans son jeu de temps en temps.

-Oui, ça me tente atrocement. Mais je ne fais ça que par obligation bien entendu. Dis-je en battant des cils outrageusement.

-Et bien qu'attendez-vous miss Granger ? Dit-il en me tendant galamment son bras.

Ah bah oui, il a certaines manières, c'est exact. Il faut bien qu'il ai quelques qualités cet abruti.

-Merci monsieur Malefoy. Lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

Sans que je pu rien faire il me colla contre son torse et transplanna. Je devins rouge immédiatement en restant plaquée sur lui. J'avais carrément envie de rester là, c'était tellement agréable. C'était aussi à cause d'un stupide pacte, Mione, réagit…Une voix bien cruelle me ramena à la réalité.

-Granger, nous sommes arrivés.

Je m'éloignai rapidement en le fusillant du regard tandis que Malefoy souriait ouvertement.

Je me retournais et me retrouvais devant une grande grille, de fer forgé, avec les armoiries des Malefoy en son centre. Impressionnant, mais pas autant que le parc qui se trouvait derrière. Et que le manoir. Il était imposant, assez froid et maintes statues et ornements le décoraient.

-C'est très beau. Fis-je, impressionnée.

-On s'habitue…Répliqua t'il, blasé.

-Ne va pas te plaindre en plus !

-Ca va, je n'ai rien dit !

Il poussa la grille et je le suivis jusqu'au manoir à proprement dit. Des paons blancs se pavanaient avec langueur sur l'herbe. Ridiculement ostentatoire…

La grande porte de chêne sombre s'ouvrit alors devant nous, laissant voir Narcissa Black Malefoy.

-Drago ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda t'elle inquiète en m'observant. Et avec miss…Granger ?

Le ton de sa voix en prononçant mon nom évoquait tout le mépris que je lui inspirais.

-Je savais que mon fils avait dû fréquenter des gens comme vous, mais pas qu'il continuait à le faire maintenant….

…Ne rien dire et se calmer. Rester courtoise. Sourire. Malefoy s'avança vers sa « tendre mère » et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur tandis que je suivais.

-Mère, l'entendis-je dire, nous avons un problème et vous pourrez peut-être nous aider.

Elle se retourna vers son fils et lui demanda, comme si je n'étais pas présente.

-Et je devrais également aider la sang-de-bourbe ?

Non mais là, je ne vais pas me laisser insulter de la sorte.

-Oui madame, sinon la sang-de-bourbe portera bientôt le nom de Malefoy, et j'entacherai d'un sang impur votre noble famille de glaçons. Dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents tandis que son fils me regardait avec des yeux devenus gris. Si un regard pouvait tuer je serai morte instantanément.

-Drago, que dit-elle ? J'avoue avoir du mal à saisir.

Le dit Drago releva sa manche pour révéler à sa mère son pacte. La fine blonde blanchit encore plus.

-Un pacte d'amant ? Avec ça ?

-Ca ? Et vous alors, qu'êtes vous à part une femme de sang incestueux, imbue d'elle-même et fière d'avoir été l'épouse d'un tueur mangemort ??

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda sa mère qui s'était figée. Il passa son doigt sous sa gorge en un signe très significatif. Tu as peur de ta mère Malefoy ? Dire que tu te moques de Ginny après. De toute façon, elle ne m'effraie pas, et en combat singulier, je la bat haut la baguette. En toute modestie bien entendu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prochainement, la réaction de Narcissa et des révélations sur le pacte ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bises, Sakura.


	6. Clauses maudites

Aaaah, je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais qu'avec les vacances je pourrai poster plus de chapitre, au lieu de cela, je n'ai pu en poster qu'un seul !! Voici donc le sixième chapitre, avec une clause pour le moins embetante..

POV Drago, résumé des chapitres précédents : Drago et Hermione décident de se rendre au Manoir Malefoy pour que Narcissa les éclaire sur le pacte. Celle-c entre dans une colère noire.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre sixième : Clauses maudites**

-Comment osez-vous espèce de péronnelle ! Peste ! Drago, fais sortir immédiatement cette tare de mon manoir, comment a-t-elle pu insulter mon défunt mari !?

Je la hais. Je l'avais bien prévenue de se taire, mais voilà ; c'est une gryffondor, on réplique devant les outrages, blablabla…Maintenant que ma mère est en colère, elle va s'égosiller longtemps, et puis comme si elle voudra aider Granger maintenant…

Granger me regarde avec ses yeux devenus charbonneux sous la colère. Elle veut que je réagisse. En plus c'est à moi de faire le sale boulot.

-Mère…

-Qu'attends-tu Drago ?

-Mère, s'il vous plait, je suis condamné à me marier avec elle. Si vous voulez empêcher cela et nous aider à mieux comprendre comment il fonctionne, expliquez nous ce que vous savez.

Elle se tut et me regarda, les lèvres pincées. Il me restait un argument de poids.

-Vous souhaitez vraiment d'une fille impure dans notre famille ?

-Bien sur que non, ce serait le déshonneur suprême, déjà que nous sommes tombés bien bas…Je te dirai ce que tu voudras, mais pas à elle.

C'est déjà mieux, mais c'est Granger le cerveau pas moi, si il y a des informations intéressantes, je risque de ne pas savoir les interpréter.

-Ce serait préférable qu'elle reste mère.

Elle se retourna, altière et partit dans un couloir.

- Suivez-moi alors.

Elle partit dans la bibliothèque du manoir et s'assit dans un fauteuil de velours vert au centre de la pièce. Granger préféra rester debout, défiant ma mère du regard et le buste droit. Quand à moi je m'assis sur le canapé, faisant fi de la bienséance.

-Par quoi commencer…Tout d'abord la cérémonie se fait généralement en présence des parents, d'invités, comme une cérémonie de fiançailles. Elle se situe environ une semaine avant le mariage, souvent moins, car l'attraction que le pacte produit sur les individus est souvent très forte et les entraine dans des actes…pour le moins à prohiber.

Ma mère s'arrêta et fusilla Granger du regard. Du style, tu touches à mon Drago, tu oses le souiller et tu le paieras de ta vie.

-Le couple doit échanger des vœux, jurant fidélité et amour éternel, puis mélanger son sang et pour finir tracer le tatouage à l'aide de sa baguette. Il ya souvent des clauses qui sont ajoutées au pacte. Toutefois je doute que vous désiriez les connaître.

-Pourquoi pas mère ?

-L'une d'elle insiste sur le fait que le couple doit être fertile. C'est-à-dire procréer.

Le silence règne sur la pièce. Procréer ? C'est le synonyme d'engendrer ça non ? Voyons dans le dictionnaire ça signifie… Produire, faire naître. Je suis décidemment maudit. Engendrer inclut également l'acte par lequel on fait naître…Non, non, non, non…Je ne veux pas coucher avec Granger. C'est pas dans mes principes !

Déjà, c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Incompatible.

Ensuite on se hait. Depuis la première fois où l'on s'est vu, j'ai tout de suite su que je la détesterai. Et ça s'est confirmé ! Nous avons des caractères qui ne s'apprécient pas.

Certes, elle n'est pas trop mal faite. Elle ne fait pas une taille mannequin mais elle a de jolies formes en haut, un beau buste, des seins à la bonne taille. Bon en dessous, c'est un peu moins parfait mais ça passe. Mais elle a un tellement sale tempérament que ça éclipse le reste ! Toujours à être la meilleure : « moi je sais !! » « Moi, moiiii ! ». Insupportable. Et puis elle s'enflamme souvent, quelle susceptibilité !

Vu sa tête, elle doit surement penser comme moi.

Petite excursion dans l'esprit perturbé de notre chère Gryffondor…

Je vais vomir. Faire un enfant avec Malefoy ? Ca ne devrait même pas exister, une idée pareille ne peut être vraie ! Cela implique faire l'amour avec Malefoy. Pas que je sois romantique, mais comme le terme l'indique, ne faut-il pas un minimum d'amour pour cela ? Oui, je ne suis plus vierge, et je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, mais je ne supporterai pas de laisser Malefoy me toucher…ainsi. C'est carrément répugnant.

On se connaît depuis presque 10 ans, et nous n'avons jamais eu une relation amicale ! On se haït depuis notre première rencontre ! A la limite, pendant la guerre on se taquinait quand on se croisait. C'était sympa et ça nous faisait sourire dans des moments où la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous. Cependant ça n'a pas vraiment jeté les bases d'une solide amitié. En ce moment, c'est impossible de parler avec lui sans se prendre la tête.

Je vais trouver une solution. Il n'y a pas d'alternatives. Et puis cette clause n'a peut-être pas été ajoutée au pacte, nous avons une chance…

Retour du coté du blondinet.

-Madame, savez-vous comment l'on peur reconnaître un pacte où des clauses ont étés mises ? demanda Granger.

Ma mère tiqua à l'entente de sa voix.

-Non je ne crois pas, peut être que dans vos recherches à la bibliothèque vous trouverez mieux, en attendant vous devrez vous contentez de mes renseignements. Dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Je ne souhaite pas avoir de petits-enfants de sang-mêlé.

Elle frissonna à cette phrase. Moi aussi. Je ne veux pas de gosses. Déjà, je serai un père horrible, comment montrer l'exemple quand on a été élevé par un tyran ? Je ne dois pas être très pédagogue. Et puis des enfants avec Granger, imaginez l'esprit…Je ne pu empêcher un pouffement de s'échapper et je reçu un regard chargé de reproche de la part de ma fiancée.

-Je ne pourrais vous décrire les effets secondaires, poursuivit ma mère, puisque nous nous sommes mariés le lendemain du pacte. Je sais juste que le pacte rapproche. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Lucius en me mariant, c'était un simple mariage qui arrangeait nos familles, mais petit à petit, un lien s'est crée entre nous. Aujourd'hui qu'il est mort, je pourrais me remarier mais je n'en éprouve pas du tout l'envie. Je suis liée à lui à jamais.

Ma mère parlait en regardant son avant-bras, le regard perdu dans le vide. Comment avait-elle pu aimer cet homme froid, cynique et violent ? Peut-être que c'était bien avec ce pacte, toutefois ce serait vraiment jouer avec les sentiments des gens, c'est horrible. Soudain ma mère releva la tête, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

-Remarquez, ce pacte se rompt à la mort de l'un des deux concernés…

Je me mis en travers de ma mère et de Granger.

-Mère, je crains que ce ne soit pas une excellente idée.

Pour me faire ensuite tuer par Potter et Weasley, merci bien.

-Pourquoi pas mon fils ?

-Imaginez les complications que ça entrainerait…Laissez-nous aller à la bibliothèque au moins.

-Allez-y, et si vous ne trouvez rien, j'appliquerai ma méthode.

Granger tressaillit derrière moi et sortit de la pièce. Je saluai ma mère puis rejoignis la brunette dehors.

-Quelle femme horrible.

-Ne la traite pas ainsi Granger. Elle a vécu des choses que tu ne peux pas savoir.

-Et alors, est-ce une raison pour rabaisser les autres de cette manière ?

-Elle ne veut pas que je souffre, c'est tout. Elle dit qu'elle est liée avec mon père, mais elle a tellement souffert à ses cotés. Il l'a emmené dans une secte qui prônait la suprématie du Lord Noir, l'a trompé, l'a parfois violenté. Son unique rôle était de faire bonne figure auprès des autres et d'élever son enfant. Crois-tu que ce fut si facile ? Tout ce qu'elle souhaite à présent que j'ai conclu un pacte, c'est que je ne refasse pas le même parcours qu'elle, lié à quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas au départ.

Je vis Granger se décomposer après ma tirade. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ça. Mais j'avais besoin de dire tout cela, pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce que ma mère avait enduré et le pourquoi de sa condition aujourd'hui.

-Entendu. Cependant ne crois pas que je me laisserai faire pour autant.

Elle s'arrêta et repris.

-J'ai faim, que dirais-tu d'un petit restaurant ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle me prit le bras et transplanna devant les Trois balais. Existe-t-il restaurant plus banal ? Enfin…ca doit rester dans ses moyens.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt !


	7. Repas mouvementé

Me voilà de retour ! je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps, je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu ! J'ai eu de gros problèmes d'internet et quand j'ai retourvé l'usage de l'ordinateur je n'avais quasiment plus le temps d'y aller à cause des cours, des bac blancs et des vacances -_-"

Enfin je ne suis pas pardonnable pour autant, vous avez le droit de m'insulter et de me tuer [ au risque de ne jamais avoir la suite de la fic tout de même ^-^] !

Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, surtout de ma ré-écriture car je trouvais horrible l'ancien [ et aussi les suivants d'ailleurs...], j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Résumé : Trois couples Drago et Hermione, Harry et Ginny, Ron et Pansy se sont formés suite à une soirée et aux pactes d'amants qu'ils y ont formulés. Suite à une visite chez Pansy, Hermione décide d'aller chez la mère de Drago pour se renseigner sur les clauses du pacte, s'ensuivant une discussion animée. Les fiancés choisissent ensuite d'aller manger avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque nationale de magie.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre septième**

_Hermione_

J'atterris devant Les Trois balais, à Pré-au-lard. Oui, certes ce n'est pas très coté, mais c'est agréable et à mon niveau de richesses. Mon regard fut attiré par Poudlard, ma seconde maison. La dernière bataille s'y était déroulée, et deux ailes du château avaient été détruites, on voyait encore des éboulis ici et là. Ce désastre me rappela l'affrontement sanglant qui avait opposé les deux clans dans le parc et à l'intérieur même du château. La peur ressentie, les morts et les blessés, les cris…Une larme roula sur ma joue.

-Alors Granger, trop émotive ? Me demanda Malefoy avec une ironie qui me dégouta.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Malefoy. Ou plutôt si. Fis-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Quand tu regardes le château, tu ne penses pas du tout à la bataille finale ? A tout ce que nous avons pu endurer ? Demandai-je en l'observant. Même quelqu'un comme lui avait dû ressentir quelque chose.

Cette journée là avait été la plus longue de ma vie…Nous étions à Poudlard pour retrouver le dernier horcruxe quand Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts étaient arrivés. Cela avait crée la terreur parmi tous les élèves, et même nous, alors membres de l'ordre, étions terrorisés. Ce serait notre combat pour la liberté, pour nos vies. Et nous savions tous pertinemment que tout le monde n'en sortirait pas vivant. Et en effet, nous avions perdu Dean Thomas, que j'ai vu s'éffondrer à deux mètres de moi, ou encore le professeur Flitwick qui s'était pris un avada par Bellatrix. L'odeur de la mort flottait dans tout le parc, celui-là même sui semblait si paisible aujourd'hui devant mes yeux.

Malefoy m'avait sauvé la vie également, en touchant Carrow qui était en train de m'épuiser, mais j'avais réussi à lui rendre la pareille lorsque Nott l'avait acculé près du lac.

A la mort de Voldemort, quelques mangemorts nous avaient échappés, mais nous avions décidé de rester auprès de nos blessés plutôt que de rechercher tous ces faiseurs de malheur. Ainsi Ron s'était pris un sectumsempra dans le dos et était en très mauvais état, Parkinson avait eu ses jambes paralysées par un sort de magie noire de la part de son père, moi-même j'ai dû rester à l'infirmerie plusieurs jours.

Je m'échappai de mes mauvaises pensées pour voir que Malefoy avait l'air lui aussi perdu dans les siennes. Il se retourna vers moi.

-Nous avons fait ce qui devait être fait. Point et il n'y a pas à avoir de regrets.

Je haussai un sourcil en retenant des larmes, je n'avais déjà que trop pleuré.

-Tu as bien de la chance d'arriver à éluder tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour là Malefoy. Lui dis-je avant de partir vers Les Trois Balais.

-Tu es trop sensible Granger. Répliqua t'il en revenant à ma hauteur.

Je ne suis pas trop sensible, je suis normale, contrairement à toi qui es inhumain de ne rien ressentir. Toutefois ces pensées restèrent silencieuses car je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui maintenant.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas il continua.

-Tu ne prends même plus la peine de me parler c'est ça ? T'aurais-je vexé ?

Cet abruti se permit un sourire.

-Tu commences juste à m'insupporter, on avait réussi à ne pas se disputer pendant deux minutes, ne gâche pas ce moment de calme.

J'entrais dans le pub avant qu'il ne réplique et Madame Rosmerta vint à ma rencontre. Elle savait bien sur qui j'étais, comme tout le monde sorcier désormais, et me fit un sourire plein de fausseté sous lequel je pu sentir l'appât du gain car quelqu'un de connu entrait dans son bar. Malefoy fit encore plus sensation que moi.

-Monsieur Malefoy…Roucoula t'elle, puis-je vous installer à cette table ?

Il s'approcha d'elle tout sourire et commença à lui parler. Dites moi que je rêve où il est encore en train de draguer ? Non mais elle a le double de son âge ! J'eu soudain une idée pour l'agacer.

Je me plaquai à lui et minaudai :

-Drago chéri, te souviens-tu que nous sommes pressés ? Nous avons tout un mariage à organiser !

Il me lança un regard plein d'incompréhension tandis que nos bras nous démangeaient du fait que nous soyons si proches.

-Vous êtes fiancés ? Glapit Rosmerta.

-En effet. Répondis-je en lui tendant mon bras pour qu'elle voie le pacte.

-Attendez que je prenne une photo !

Je levai la tête vers Malefoy mais je n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un flash nous éblouit. Evidemment cela donna l'effet que je regardai Malefoy avec amour. Je me suis faite prendre à mon propre jeu…

Ce blondinet arrogant me sourit narquoisement pour me le faire comprendre et tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Au moins il est galant. Puis il s'assit en face de moi.

-Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Me dit-il d'un air goguenard.

-Depuis quand connais-tu des proverbes moldus Malefoy ?

-Depuis que la moitié des membres de l'ordre sont d'origine moldue Granger. Me répondit-il affablement en et gardant son stupide sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il reprit.

-En tous les cas tu as été vraiment idiote sur ce coup là, je pensais que nous devions être discrets, et tu commences à dire à tout le monde que nous sommes fiancés…Je vais me demander si tu ne le souhaites pas réellement..

Je rougis. Pour une fois que je fais une bêtise il faut que se soit Malefoy qui en soit le témoin.

-Je voulais seulement te rabattre le caquet.

-A moins que tu ne sois jalouse. Me répliqua t'il du tac au tac…

Je ne pus répondre car Rosmerta revins avec les cartes.

-Une salade composée et une bierraubeurre. Commandai-je.

Mon crétin de compagnon choisi un rôti de Sting, une vache des montagnes d'Irlande, en souriant de toutes ses dents à Rosmerta. Je ne sais pas comment il peut vivre en étant ce qu'il est. Ni comment les autres peuvent le supporter. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut être superficiel et arrogant, tellement sûr de lui ! On a l'impression qu'il ne veut pas laisser une seule faille. Merlin qu'il a changé, quand nous étions encore à Poudlard, le petit Drago était toujours arrogant, certes, mais si lâche et peureux dès qu'il sentait qu'il n'était plus le maître de la conversation. La guerre change tous les hommes n'est-ce pas ? Moi-même je ne suis plus aussi enjouée qu'avant, comment l'être lorsque l'on a vécu ces horreurs ? Toutefois la mort nous donne aussi une envie de vivre d'autant plus grande que les atrocités que l'on a vues. Vivre tout à fond, ne plus réfléchir autant, et profiter du moindre rayon de soleil. Or en ce moment, voilà que je suis coincée avec un homme que je méprise. Une petite voix au fond de moi me susurre « alors profites-en ! Drago Malefoy n'est pas le genre d'homme que l'on refuse dans son lit ». Pour la faire taire je repense au Malefoy de Poudlard, particulièrement le jour où je lui avais balancé mon point dans sa tête. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-A quoi penses-tu Granger ?

Je me fais un plaisir de lui répondre.

-A nos années Poudlard, lorsque tu étais si chétif et craintif, ou encore quand tu t'es pris une belle raclée de ma part.

Son visage s'assombrit au rappel de ces souvenirs peu glorieux pour lui.

-Ah, j'étais si bête à cet âge là…Tu sais, ce qu'on appelle les erreurs de jeunesse…Je me suis nettement amélioré depuis.

-Ce n'était pas très compliqué de faire mieux.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, tu ne me connais pas, quand vas-tu me considérer comme un être humain ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

-Quand tu te conduiras comme tel !

Il fit une mine de chien battu, ce qui était très très craquant…

-Tu es si dure avec moi.

-Malefoy, tu ressembles plus que jamais à un gamin.

Il se reprit avec un léger sourire et entama sa viande.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de gamins, dis-je, sais-tu si il y a un date limite pour avoir un enfant.

-Ne parle pas de choses aussi dégoûtantes qu'un enfant avec toi lorsque l'on est à table s'il te plait.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, je n'en sais rien de toute façon. Etre sang-pur ne signifie pas tout savoir sur les pactes d'amant, désolé.

-Etre sang pur ne signifie rien du tout Malefoy.

-Bien sur que si. Raconte ce que tu veux sur le fait que nous avons les mêmes pouvoirs que les sangs mêlés, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans un débat houleux avec toi maintenant, mais notre ascendance nous enseigne les bonnes manières, la classe, une éducation, un savoir ancestral sur tout ce qui touche à la magie et notre sang véhicule une histoire bien plus importante que celle des moldus, ça tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Vous n'êtes pas à part. Appuyais-je en sifflant.

-Il reste bien des comtes, des ducs, des princes dans la plupart des pays non ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te battre contre eux plutôt ? C'est du pareil au même, d'ailleurs ma famille possède même le titre de duc alors…

Je soupirai bruyamment.

-On comprend peut être mieux d'où te vient ta grosse tête…C'est pas un titre moldu ça d'ailleurs ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne m'en vante pas tant que ça ? C'est notre titre pour montrer que nous sommes aussi nobles chez les sorciers que chez les moldus.

-Véritablement immonde.

-On va dire que ça nous ouvre beaucoup de cercles et diverses relations.

Nous finissons nos plats à quelques minutes d'intervalle et le vide qui s'installe devient gênant. Surtout au vu de toutes les paires d'yeux qui nous observe. Merlin, mais depuis quand nous regarde t'ils ? Je rougis immédiatement devant cette attention accrue. De plus je sens un picotement désormais familier me parcourir l'avant-bras et je sais que le jeune homme assis en face de moi ressent le même, ainsi que la chaleur qui me prend. Je me force à ne pas le regarder et lui dit :

-Au fait Malefoy, je tiens à être claire : il n'y aura aucune relation entre nous d'accord ? Lorsque tu sens ta cicatrice, tu ne me regardes pas et tu essayes de penser je ne sais pas moi…à Rogue en string.

La bouffée de chaleur qui m'avait envahit diminue tandis que j'entends Malefoy s'étouffer avec son verre. J'ose relever la tête et je le vois les joues colorées en train de se remettre du choc de l'image que je lui avais imposée.

-Ca ne va pas toi, ce genre d'idée ?

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux et sourit narquoisement.

-En fait c'est ton fantasme hein ?

C'est à mon tour de recracher me bièraubeurre.

-Quoi ? Quelle horreur, Rogue à poil en string léopard…

Nous nous regardons et explosons de rire.

-Oh Merlin, je ne savais pas que la miss je sais tout pouvait penser à se genre de choses. Dit enfin Malefoy après s'être calmé.

-Tu vois, toi non plus tu ne me connais pas.

Nous reprenons notre sérieux.

-C'est vrai. Bon il est temps d'y aller n'est-ce pas, nous avons nos vies à sauver.

-Ah, je commence à en avoir marre de sauver le monde tous les jours.

-Le monde ? Tu y vas fort...et puis, n'est-ce pas Potter notre sauveur ? Fit-il en ricanant.

Il paya galamment la note, à mon avis plus pour montrer aux autres son incroyable gentillesse que pour moi, et nous sortîmes enfin dans la clarté de la rue. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Car au lieu d'être accueillis par le soleil, c'est une nuée de flashs qui nous surprennent et un rire sonore, faux et extrêmement horripilant s'élève au milieu de la fumée. Un rire que je ne connais que trop bien.

La fumée se dissipe Et je vois apparaître dans un ensemble rose bonbon affreux, la collant et la boudinant, outrageusement maquillée et fardée,ses cheveux blonds trop laqués retenus en un chignon fantaisiste caché sous un large chapeau à bord rond…Rita Skeeter…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahahaha, Rita Skeeter apparait ! J'aime bien ce personage, il me fait rire :P

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? n'hésitez surtout pas à poser des questions, normalement je vais vous répondre à tous pour vos supers reviews ^-^

Bisous et à bientôt pour l'altercation Hermione/Rita !


	8. Rita, les livres et elle

Bonjour à tous !! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews nombreuses, je suis super contente ! Pour commencer je voudrais que vous lisiez bien la note qui va suivre pour ne pas qu'il y ait de malentendus :

**Note Importante :** Cette fic est entièrement à moi, je l'ai écrite il y a deux ans et posté une première fois sur où elle a très bien marché et est toujours. Ensuite j'ai commencé à la poster ici sous ce pseudo avant de me décider à la ré-écrire car j'étais peu satisfaite du résultat final. J'ai donc supprimé ma fic sur et je l'ai repostée sous le même nom et le même pseudo. Pour ceux qui croient que je plagit, car j'ai eu un commentaire en ce sens, vous pouvez donc chercher sur ce site il n'y a aucune autre fic du même nom que la mienne et je vous invite à aller sur demander à Loona8 [ mon pseudo ] si elle est bien l'auteur de la fic datant de deux ans qui y est. Voilà, merci à tous :D

Résumé : Après être allés déjeuner, et montrer aux autres clients leur pacte, Drago et Hermione se font surprendre par Rita Skeeter dans Pré-au-Lard...

**/!\** Au fait, dans ce chapitre vous verrez des notes en italiques qui sont en fait les pensées immédiates de Drago. Je pense que vous saisirez mieux en lisant ^-^

POV Drago, Bonne lecture à tous !!

____________________________

La soudaine apparition de Rita m'étonna. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à la trouver là. Granger sembla elle aussi surprise mais surtout…en colère.

-Vous ? Cracha t'elle.

Pourquoi s'énervait-elle ? J'avais connu Rita en quatrième année et elle était tout à fait charmante...dans son genre. La journaliste répondit avec un plaisir non dissimulé à Granger.

-Très chère, croyez bien que je suis ravie de vous revoir dans ces conditions !

-Vous m'envoyez navrée mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Sourit la brunette.

Il semblerait que ces deux femmes ne s'apprécient guère…Je suppose que Rita a été mis au courant pour nos fiançailles. _Note personnelle : traquer la source et lui faire regretter son indiscrétion._ J'imagine très bien la future une de la Gazette « Un amour surprenant mais si romantique, Drago et Hermione ! Le plus beau couple de l'année en exclusivité par Rita Skeeter ».Je frémis de dégoût. Rita ne perdit pas pied et répondit.

-Allons Hermione, vous avez perdu vos bonnes manières ? Seriez vous d'accord pour une interview ?

Elle avait sortit un calepin et son affreuse plume à papotte verte sans que nous l'ayons remarqué.

-Hors de question. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à mettre quoi que se soit sur nous dans votre journal ou bien votre petit secret risquerait d'être éventé.

Rita partit dans un éclat de rire abominable. Merlin, on dirait le diable dans un tutu rose…Terrifiant.

-Ma chérie, vous serez navrée d'apprendre que j'ai désormais un permis d'animagus tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglementaire, vous pourrez vérifier, et vous n'avez donc plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi !

-Amouuuuuur. M'entendis-je alors appelé par Granger d'une voix stridente, _Note : faire en sorte que Granger ne m'appelle plus jamais son amour_, ne pourrais-tu pas dire à Rita qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt à faire un article ?

J'allais lui répliquer de se débrouiller toute seule mais je me rappelais soudain du gros titre « Le fol amour de Dray et Mione ». Ok, je vais peut-être essayer d'intervenir.

-Rita voyons, qu'allez-vous faire de ces photos ?

Elle se retourna vers Granger avait de faire un immense sourire hypocrite.

-Je vais lui pourrir la vie.

Ouh la, c'est pire que la haine à ce niveau-là. _Note : Drago, ne te mets jamais à dos des femmes comme celles-la. Note bis : merde, c'est déjà fait… _

Granger essaya de reprendre contenance.

-En quoi annoncer mon mariage pourrait me nuire je vous prie ?

-Vous n'avez pas la carrure pour supporter les médias ma chérie. Ce mariage va éclipser toutes les autres informations du moment. Vous serez aussi célèbre que votre cher ami Potter.

Elle marqua un temps et reprit avec un ton plus professionnel :

-D'ailleurs, comment prend-il la nouvelle ? N'a-t-il pas été profondément vexé que sa meilleure amie, et même plus parait-il, se soit fiancé avec son ancien ennemi ?

Incroyable, même maintenant, Rita continue de prétendre que Granger sort avec Potter. Remarquez, j'étais le premier à rire de ce qu'écrivait Rita sur Potter et ses amis. Sauf que si elle sous-entend dans son article que je vais être un mari cocu, je risque de trouver ça moins drôle. Un Malefoy ne se fait pas tromper. Par contre, un Malefoy peut tromper.

-Vos questions sont inintéressantes et tout à fait ignobles. Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il en est Rita. Répliqua Granger avec humeur.

-Mais mes lecteurs n'en savent rien ! Vous allez voir des centaines de hiboux débarquer chez vous, et ce ne sera pas un pur plaisir, croyez-moi !

-C'est ridicule, tout ça parce que je vais épouser Drago Malefoy ? _Tut tut tut Granger, ce n'est pas encore fait !_

-Nous sortons tout juste d'un conflit sanglant avec le seigneur des ténèbres Miss Granger, le monde souffre, ce qu'il faut ce sont des nouvelles qui pourront réconforter les gens, des nouvelles d'espoir. De plus vous et monsieur Malefoy étiez aux premières loges lors de la défaite du Vous-savez-qui, vous êtes pour tous des héros, votre union va faire un effet gigantesque dans la population sorcière. Surtout que monsieur Malefoy est devenu l'un des plus beaux partis de notre pays depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce sera très amusant de vous voir harcelée. Conclut-elle en souriant.

Et avant que Granger ai pu amorcer un pas, Rita disparut dans un « Ploc » sonore.

Ma fiancée se retourna vers moi, le visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-Elle va vraiment le faire ?

-Sans aucun doute.

-Par la bouse de dragon, ca ne va pas arranger nos affaires ça !

-Nous en sommes là par ta faute Granger. Lui sifflais-je pour bien la faire culpabiliser. De plus, comment va-t-on annoncer que nous ne marions pas alors que la gazette va titrer le contraire ? Nous serons peut-être réellement obligés de nous marier.

Tout mais pas ça. Entacher le nom des Malefoy avec le sang de Granger, ce serait le déshonneur suprême…Je ne parle même pas du fait que nous devrions habiter ensemble et …coucher…arf Drago ne pense pas à ça ! Mais trop tard, une chaleur agréable monte dans tout mon corps. Je relève la tête et observe Granger qui se mord pensivement les lèvres pour trouver une solution face à Skeeter. Ses cheveux bouclés luisent sous le soleil. Bon sang Drago ressaisis-toi. Pense à autre chose…

-Malefoy ? Ca va ?

Le son de sa voix fait parcourir des frissons sur mes bras. C'est incroyable l'effet que fait ce pacte. J'ai une folle envie de sauter sur Granger.

Pense à autre chose. Pense à autre chose…Rogue en string à pompom !

Ca me calme instantanément. Je sens ma robe de sorcier qui était soudainement devenue étroite se remettre à la bonne place. Je viens d'avoir une grosse honte et Granger l'a évidemment remarqué.

-Dites moi que je rêve ou je t'ai fais de l'effet Malefoy ! Une sang-de-bourbe te fait de l'effet !

-La ferme Granger, tu sais très bien que c'est à cause du pacte.

-Les gens ne le savent pas eux !

-Bon arrètes de te foutre de ma gueule et prends ma main qu'on aille à la bibliothèque.

Elle me sourit.

-Non non non, tous les contacts physiques sont à prohiber jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je sais où se trouve la bibliothèque, retrouves-y moi ! Ajouta t-elle avant de disparaître.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. En les rouvrant je me trouvais dans un hall silencieux où se promenaient quelques sorciers avec des gros volumes poussiéreux dans leurs mains. Granger me pousse sans ménagement et s'avance en souriant vers la bibliothécaire en chef qui semble la connaître. Je crois que la miss je sais tout à passé un bon moment ici pour trouver des traces des horcruxes dans ces bouquins. Depuis elle a du se lier d'amitié avec tous ces croûtons qui travaillent là.

Le hall d'entrée autour de nous est plutôt grand et ressemble à l'entrée d'un musée. En réalité nous sommes dans une aile de la prestigieuse université d'Oxford qui est cachée aux moldus grâce à la magie.

Granger me fais signe de la suivre et nous entrons dans une salle dont la porte se situait à notre droite. Une dizaine d'immenses étagères se succèdent jusqu'au fond.

-Cette salle est réservée aux anciennes coutumes de la sorcellerie, aux vieux rites ainsi qu'à l'histoire de la création du monde sorcier et donc des familles les plus illustres. Me chuchotte Granger. Je ne pense pas qu'il va y avoir grand monde dans la journée. Commencons à chercher !

-Hey, il doit y avoir des bouquins sur ma famille ici ! Dis-je, fier de mon patrimoine historique.

-Surement mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse Malefoy. De plus, vos histoires doivent être sanglante et pleines de trahisons.

Je préfere ne pas répondre, consciente qu'elle a en partie raison.

Granger s'approche alors de la première étagère et parcourt la côte de tous les livres à une vitesse folle, comme si elle les connaissait tous par cœur. Elle semble concentrée et envoie déjà certains volumes sur la table dun coup de baguette.

Je souffle et viens me placer de l'autre coté de l'étagère afin de ne pas rester à ne rien faire.

« Puissantes familles du Moyen-Âge », « Rituels ancestraux pour être mère dans une famille de sang », « Coutumes et rites pour les futurs mariés. » Ah, celui-ci semble nous convenir parfaitement. Je l'envoie sur la pile déjà monstrueuse de bouquins qu'a amassé la si bien nommée « rat de bibliothèque ». A peine ai-je le temps de me re-pencher vers les volumes qu'elle me hèle

-Quoi ? Demandai-je d'un ton cassant.

-Je pense qu'il y en a déjà suffisamment pour nous occuper un bon moment.

J'acquiesce en grognant et me dirige vers la table où elle s'est déjà assise. Avant d'avoir pu prendre une chaise, je sens alors l'habituelle démangeaison et je vois Granger qui se masse l'avant bras. Elle me lance un regard apeuré mais en même temps plein de désir.

Malheureusement, même la pensée de Rogue n'appaise pas le mien et je me penche vers elle, sentant son souffle s'accélérer. Je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensées concrètes et au moment où j'allais enfin prendre ses lèvres :

-Malefoy !

Et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir je me recois une gifle monumentale.

_____________________________

Fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Encore un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs fics favorites et/ou alertes. A très bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me laisser vos impressions et vos questions !

Bisous, Sakura.


	9. Du coté des autres

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Je m'excuse milles fois de ne pas avoir posté ce week-end, j'ai carrément oublié -_-" Pas de pardon pour moi lol

En attendant voici un petit chapitre qui va vous laisser sur votre faim :P En effet pas d'Hermione ni de Drago mais un peu de Harry/Ginny ! ne grognez pas ou ne passez pas votre route car la fin reste intéressante...

Bonne lecture !

_Revenons quelques temps en arrière, alors qu'un certain blond et une certaine brune viennent de partir de l'appartement de Pansy…_

Après le départ houleux de Drago et Hermione, les deux Weasley et Harry se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

-Pensez-vous que se soit raisonnable de les laisser partir ensemble ? demanda Ginny.

-Non. Toutefois ils ont déjà eu à faire des missions ensemble pour le compte de l'Ordre et ne se sont jamais entretués, il faut espérer qu'ils seront assez matures pour recommencer. Lui répondit Harry, en n'étant pas certain lui-même de ce qu'il avançait.

Pansy grogna.

-Ca va, ils sont civilisés, c'est pas comme si nous étions encore au lycée.

Ron sourit.

-Figures-toi que ces deux là, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez ont une fâcheuse tendance à retourner en enfance. Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais avouez que c'est amusant de les voir se disputer à longueur de temps.

Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait sans doute tué toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce car aucune ne contesta les paroles de Ron.

Ginny reprit à la suite de son frère :

-Hier soir vous avez quand même abusé, vous saviez très bien qu'Hermione ne supporte pas l'alcool !

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit encore plus.

-Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi ! Hermione saoule qui danse sur la table en essayant de soulever sa robe, excusez-moi mais c'était hilarant !

Harry le contesta :

-Heureusement que je l'ai récupéré avant que les jumeaux n'aillent lui mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête, je les avait entendu parler de menottes et de costume en cuir…

Pansy coupa net les digressions des gryffondor.

-Peut-être que si vous ne l'aviez pas fait autant boire, elle aurait été assez lucide pour nous empêcher de faire le pacte !

Ginny tiqua.

-Au lieu de reporter la faute sur les autres, demande toi ce que tu aurais fait si tu n'avais pas bu. Tu n'étais pas très fraîche hier soir Parkinson.

-Toi non plus Weasley.

-Mais moi je ne cherche pas de coupable.

-Si ce que je te dis ne te plaît pas, tu n'es aucunement obligée de rester.

Ginny se releva immédiatement avec un mince sourire.

-Tant mieux, je m'en vais, Merlin sait que j'adore parler avec toi Parkinson mais j'ai des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire ! Rejoins-nous cet après-midi à la bibliothèque pour aider Hermione et Malefoy.

La jeune Weasley partit la tête haute et Pansy lui claqua la porte au nez. Harry se retourna vers sa fiancée et remarqua.

-Elle a oublié Ron à l'intérieur.

Ginny pouffa.

-Bah, je suppose qu'ils vont discuter un peu. Ou que Ron va transplanner très loin. Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Qui trouve tu les plus mal assortis ? Ron et Pansy ou Hermione et Drago ? Parce que sincèrement, je trouve beaucoup plus excitante la deuxième possibilité !

-Gin, tu trouves le malheur d'Hermione excitant ? demanda le survivant en lui prenant la main pour descendre les marches.

-Et bien en y pensant vraiment, tu sais ce qu'on dit, les contraires s'attirent ! Ou encore la haine est plus proche de l'amour…Ces deux là se chicanent beaucoup trop pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche !

-Tu cherches le détail, tu veux jouer les entremetteuses maintenant ? dit Harry en transplannant sans prévenir la rouquine qui en perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant un restaurant chinois. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers son fiancé.

-Je t'invite au restaurant pour fêter nos fiançailles. Sourit-il.

Ginny s'accrocha à son cou et approcha ses lèvres de celle du brun.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons fiancés. Un éclair de doute passa dans ses prunelles noisette. Tu n'es pas inquiet ? Ou…tu ne regrettes pas ? Lui demanda t'elle.

-Non. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny soupira, cent fois soulagée.

-Je t'aime. Glissa t'elle tandis qu'une douce chaleur remontait tout son corps, signe probable du pacte.

-Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit Harry avant d'aller chercher ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, tous deux furent attablés et une carte entre les mains, cherchant si ils devaient savourer un canard laqué ou un poulet à l'ananas.

-Au moins nous n'aurons pas à trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de ce pacte.

-Tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas divorcer ? Nota Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny le foudroya du regard.

-Même pas marié qu'on parle déjà de divorce monsieur Potter ?

-Ah tu sais, une vie entière avec toi, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible !

Après une bonne centaine de coups de pieds sous la table et de jolies insultes, Harry capitula et le calme revint sur la petite table qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Entendu, et si tu me retrouve noyé dans mon bain tu sauras pourquoi !

Ginny poursuivit le petit jeu qu'ils avaient commencé.

-Celui qui survit à Voldemort ne résiste pas à sa femme ! Tu laisserais tes 8 enfants orphelins ?

Harry s'étouffa dans son apéritif.

-Pardon ? Huit ?

-Tout à fait, la famille Weasley est très productive vois-tu, ma mère a réussi l'exploit de 7 rejetons, je me dois de faire mieux, tu comprends ? Et puis huit, c'est un bon chiffre…

-Ais-je mon mot à dire ? Ne suis-je donc qu'un instrument de production à tes yeux ? Demanda le jeune homme en soupirant bruyamment et en s'imaginant huit gamins roux galopant dans toute la maison. Connaissant le caractère des Weasley…

-Exactement ! Je t'ai recruté pour ton intelligence, ton pouvoir, ta réputation, tes yeux verts et peut-être un peu pour ton caractère…

-Très aimable.

-De toute façon j'ai eu une vision. J'accoucherai de triplés. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry éclata franchement de rire.

-Heureusement que tu n'as jamais eu de dons de voyance Gin' !

Il se vit avec des triplés tel que Fred et Georges sur les bras et frissonna d'angoisse.

-Qui vivra verras…Répondit la rouquine.

Ce fut sur cette funeste prédiction qu'arrivèrent les nems qui conclurent cette discussion animée.

Lorsque le repas fut finit, Harry emmena sa fiancée chez eux, où ils furent soudain extrêmement attirés l'un par l'autre et finir sur leur lit, échauffés par un certain pacte…

_____

De son coté, Ron finissait de se faire un sandwich Thon/jambon/mayonnaise/emmental, qui semblait d'ailleurs très appétissant, et après l'avoir englouti s'allongea sur son canapé en se disant qu'il se réveillerait bien à temps pour aller à la bibliothèque…

_____

Devant sa porte Harry appela pour la énième fois.

-Gin', on va être en retard.

-A qui la faute gros malin ?

-Tu m'as sauté dessus !

-Quoi ? Prends tes responsabilités Potter !

-Attention Weasley ne me menace pas où je pourrai…

-Tu pourrais quoi Potter ?

-Recommencer !

-Oh, c'est une incitation à la violence que voilà !

Ginny apparut enfin à la porte avec un sourire gourmant aux lèvres mais préféra transplanner en entraînant son amant avec elle, à la pensée qu'Hermione avait déjà passé trop de temps avec Drago.

Le jeune couple atterrit donc dans le hall d'Oxford et se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers la bonne salle après avoir demandé leur chemin.

Ils surprirent alors un spectacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. Ou peut-être un peu Ginny avec ses suppositions incongrues…

Drago et Hermione s'embrassant fiévreusement, leurs corps plaqués sur une étagère.

-Hum, hum…

_____________

Quoi ? me direz-vous. Mais Hermione ne l'avait-elle pas giflée ??

Eh bien si..mais pour savoir comment ils en sont arrivés là, il faudra attendre le chapitre dix !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	10. Pacte fiévreux

Je suis vraiment désolée du temps incroyable que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre. J'avais des problèmes avec mon ordi et la semaine suivante j'ai oublié etc...Maintenant on est à un mois du bac alors j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire ! En tout cas ce chapitre est assez long et j'ai éssayé de plus rentrer dans les états d'âme d'Hermione.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews afin de me critiquer, ou de poser des questions etc, je vous répondrai, ce que je n'ai pas fait pour le denrier chapitre je m'en excuse encore !

Résumé : Afin de trouver une solution pour supprimer le pacte, tous les contractants ont Rdv à la bilbiothèque. En arrivant Harry et Ginny découvrent un baiser passioné...

Pov Hermione, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre dixième : Pacte fiévreux**

Tout allait bien. Je commençai tranquillement à lire le volume poussiéreux devant moi lorsque ma cicatrice avait commencé à me gratter. Au début je n'ai pas fait attention mais je me suis soudain rendue compte que Drago ne bougeait plus à quelques mètres de moi. Et puis que j'avais chaud. Une chaleur qui éprouvait un besoin irrésistible de s'évacuer par un moyen que je ne préférai pas imaginer.

Je savais pertinemment que j'étais sous l'emprise du pacte et pourtant c'était dur de résister à la tentation. Je trouvais Drago Malefoy irrésistiblement attirant et même sexy. Moi Hermione Granger était en train de fantasmer sur mon pire ennemi. Enfin mon ex-pire ennemi. Comment caractériser cela ? Le gars que je méprise le plus au monde ou bien celui que je déteste le plus ?

Bref le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et Malefoy se trouvait déjà à quelques centimètres de mon visage alors que j'étouffais à moitié. Instinctivement je criai et le giflai.

Grossière erreur. Vu sa tête, je ne pense pas qu'il ait apprécié. On ne doit pas souvent lui refuser des baisers.

Il me prit et me plaqua contre l'étagère la plus proche sans que je puisse résister. Ma baguette était restée sur la table à coté du « Manuel des bonnes manières des ladies ». Ma dernière pensée rationnelle fut que nous risquions de froisser des livres avant que la tentation et le désir ne s'emparent entièrement de moi. Tout mon corps hurlait pour se coller à celui du blondinet qui ne se fit pas prier et nos bouches se happèrent en un réflexe quasi-animal. Ce fut un baiser emplit de passion et sûrement le meilleur que j'eu connu, bien que je me garderai bien de l'avouer à quiconque durant mon existence.

Malefoy glisse ses mains sous ma chemise et la dernière partie consciente de mon esprit hurle qu'il ne faut pas que me laisse faire. Quel esprit idiot ! Les doigts de Drago sur mon dos sont certainement la meilleure chose au monde.

Merlin, la grandiose Hermione Granger vient de perdre le match contre son pacte. Hermione…Moi…Je prends du plaisir avec Malefoy-le-serpentard-arrogant-et-gringalet-que-je-deteste-depuis-ma-première-année.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement selon la partie de mon esprit qui parle…) les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin.

Un léger raclement de gorge nous tire de notre étreinte passionnée.

Je pousse Drago avec force et voit, horrifiée, Harry et Ginny qui nous observent abasourdis. J'halète et mets une main devant ma bouche. Par le grand dragon qu'ai-je fais ?

-Excusez-moi. Murmurai-je avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes et calmer mon corps en flamme.

_POV Drago_

Incroyable. Je suis soufflé. J'ai laissé la marque me posséder. C'était…bizarre. J'étais conscient de mes actes mais avec une sorte de détachement. Tout était dicté par le pacte qui pulsait sur mon bras, et mon corps qui cherchait instinctivement celui d'Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que ce pacte fonctionnait ainsi. Les sensations que m'ont procurées ce simple baiser dépassaient l'entendement. On doit vraiment se haïr pour que la marque ait du nous forcer à ce point. Quelle poisse que Potter et Weasley nous aient interrompus !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Me balance Potter.

-Mais rien du tout. Figures-toi qu'elle s'est jetée dans mes bras…Vu son agitation elle devait en mourir d'envie depuis longtemps. Répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents pour le faire enrager.

-Très drôle Malefoy. Mais, va savoir pourquoi, je vois très mal Hermione se jetant sauvagement sur toi.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? C'est pas son père que je sache ? Ou alors les rumeurs de Rita sont vraies et c'est son amant…Trop dégoûtant pour être réel.

En tout cas si le pacte me force à embrasser Granger, que s'est-il passé pour eux qui sont amoureux…

-Dis moi, Ryry _Comment énerver son amical ennemi : l'appeler par son petit nom ridicule, _n'as-tu pas déjà couché avec Weasley aujourd'hui ?

Vu leurs têtes la réponse est claire = oui.

Ils ont rougis, dans le cas de Weasley on dirait une carotte géante, et se regardent du coin de l'œil.

Je ricane.

-Ce que tu peux être immature Malefoy. Me rétorque la carotte, euh la rouquine…

-Il parait, votre douce amie à la main baladeuse me l'a fait remarqué pas plus tard que ce matin.

-Tu t'éloignes du sujet. Me reprit Potter.

-Réfléchissez un peu, Granger va pas me sauter dans les bras comme ça du jour au lendemain ! Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis hier ? Nous avons conclu un pacte d'amant. C'est pour cela que nous sommes tant attirés les uns envers les autres. En réalité plus d'attirance engendre plus de chance de coucher d'où plus de chance d'avoir un héritier et un mari heureux. Pour simplifier bien entendu. Ca résume l'état d'esprit des sangs-purs.

-Quelle chance que je n'en sois pas un…

-Je suis de sang-pur Malefoy et pourtant ces pratiques n'ont pas lieu dans ma famille.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Ginny, ta famille ne fait pas exactement parti de notre cercle…Enfin au point où en sont nos familles…

-Heureusement que l'article d'Hermione vous a remis les idées en place oui…

Ah cet article…Magnifique écrit de miss Hermione Granger sur la fausse suprématie des sangs-purs et l'égalité de tous les sorciers, publié sur Le Chicaneur. Et comble du malheur approuvé par le Ministère de la magie…En plus son article s'était largement inspiré de pas mal de nos débats animés du square Grimmaurd…

Apparemment Potter n'en avait toutefois pas fini.

-Donc si vous vous embrassiez si fiévreusement, c'était la cause du pacte ?

-Bien sur, tu ne crois pas qu'on va s'aimer en claquant des doigts Potter ?

-Je souhaitais vérifier que vous n'allez pas décider de vous marier comme ça. Hermione a le droit au bonheur, et je ne pense pas que ce soit avec toi qu'elle le trouvera.

-Je m'en serais douté Potter, moi non plus je ne me sens pas en pleine forme quand elle est dans les parages.

Retournons dans les toilettes où la jeune femme qui est au centre de la discussion reprend ses esprits.

_Pov Hermione_

Je restai immobile sur la cuvette des Wc en me maudissant. On aurait dit que je retournai en première année après que Ron m'eu critiquée. Où est le Troll ?? Ahah…Dans ce cas-là le troll est blond et se nomme Malefoy.

Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu prendre autant de plaisir pour un simple baiser ? C'était instinctif. Un désir aussi profond pour un homme que je hais autant est vraiment malsain.

Je sens quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues. C'est vrai quoi, l'amour, le bonheur, est-ce que je pourrais les avoir maintenant que je suis cloîtrée avec Malefoy ? Pour l'instant le seul renseignement certain que nous ayons c'est que ce stupide pacte est irréversible ! Et cet homme représente tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté : la suffisance, la richesse, la couardise…

Je prends réellement conscience de la boule qui s'est formée dans mon ventre : j'ai peur. Peur de rester liée à ce crétin.

C'est vrai, je pourrai apprendre à le connaître, mais j'ai déjà eu de nombreuses occasions.

Une particulièrement où nous étions en planque pour le compte de l'Ordre. On surveillait tous les deux une sorte de cabane dans les bois qui servait vraisemblablement à stocker quelque chose, 3 chimères après vérification. C'était McNair et un autre mangemort du nom de Toney qui en avait la garde. Un soir j'avais failli me faire repérer alors que j'avais fait craquer bruyamment une branche. Drago nous avait sauvé en réussissant à faire deux sortilèges de désillusion sur nous et en m'aplatissant sur le sol afin que les mangemorts ne nous voient pas. Ok, ça c'est plutôt un bon souvenir de lui…

Néanmoins ça ne suffit pas à ce que je l'apprécie soudainement. Juste à me faire sortir des toilettes en essuyant mes yeux rouges.

J'arrivai dans la salle alors que Malefoy et Harry finissaient visiblement tous les deux une conversation…houleuse ? Bref…Je m'assois toute rouge et reprend le fil de mon livre que j'avais lâché tout à l'heure.

Malefoy s'installe à coté de moi et prend au hasard le premier volume qui lui tombe sous la main, tout comme Harry et Ginny.

Je fixe Malefoy en essayant de faire une liste de tous ses défauts. Il a peut-être les lèvres trop fines…Quoique apparemment parfaites vu son baiser de tout à l'heure. Négatif ou positif alors ?

Ses yeux gris sont froids…Mais je sais que je les ai déjà vu s'éclaircir lorsqu'il est heureux…Hier soir par exemple, à moitié saoul, ses yeux ressemblaient plutôt à un sorbet à la menthe…Rah, négatif ou positif ?

Ses cheveux sont blonds très pâle. Ca c'est négatif j'aime pas les blonds ! Mon tatouage chauffe alors tout mon corps. Serait-ce pour cela que j'ai tant de mal à trouver des défauts à cette fouine maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi ?

Malheureusement, Malefoy a également relevé la tête depuis deux minutes sans que je m'en aperçoive, plongée dans mes pensées sur ses lèvres. J'ai l'air d'une parfaite abrutie à le fixer comme ça !

C'est alors que cet imbécile ne trouve rien de mieux pour me faire réagir que de me faire du pied sous la table.

Merlin, sortez-moi de cet enfer !

_Pov Drago_

Le retour de Granger a stoppé nette notre petite discussion entre vieux amis et je me retrouve donc plongé dans un livre ennuyeux. Voyant que « Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire » n'a rien à faire dans mes mains, je le jette et en prend un autre dans la pile.

Je m'aperçois alors que Granger me fixe pensivement depuis un bout de temps. Elle a encore les yeux rouges d'avoir sûrement pleuré. Est-ce si atroce de m'embrasser ?

Moi non plus je ne veux en aucun cas me marier avec elle, mais je ne vais pas me cacher dans les toilettes pour cela. _Celui qui me reparle des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde je l'écorche ok ?_ Aujourd'hui, pour décompresser, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, de rire.

Du coup, histoire de faire enrager miss Granger, je décide de lui faire du pied sous la table. Elle n'est même plus capable de tenir son livre droit tellement elle rougit. Heureusement la marque ne se manifeste pas, sans doute heureuse que je fasse moi-même un « pas en avant ». Ahah…

Je pioche un nouveau volume que je feuillette distraitement. Une page retient mon attention.

« Dès leur naissance, les enfants de lignée sang-pur sont souvent fiancés à d'autres enfants dignes d'eux. Ces arrangements sont décidés par leurs parents afin de préserver leur lignée et de créer des opportunités. Quand les héritiers arrivent en âge de se marier, le plus souvent très jeunes, les familles organisent alors le mariage qui débutera par les fiançailles officielles où sera pratiqué le pacte d'amant. C'est celui-ci qui lie les futurs mariés, pas toujours consentants.

Les futurs époux se jurent fidélité et dévouement en traçant mutuellement leur tatouage puis échangent leur sang au dessus d'un bol en or, dit de virginité. Enfin un sorcier finit le pacte par un sortilège (pour voir les détails de la cérémonie, rendez vous page 102.)

Le plus souvent le mariage en lui-même a lieu le lendemain afin que les époux ne ressentent pas les clauses du pacte hors mariage, ce qui pourrait amener des complications. L'un des exemples les plus frappants reste sans aucun doute celui du mariage de Miss Vanissa Von Lared et de Lord Charles Brom en 1307. Le mariage devait avoir lieu une semaine après les fiançailles mais les deux promis se sont unis avant leur nuit de noce, provoquant un esclandre lorsque l'on appris que la jeune fille était enceinte. Elle fût répudiée pour s'être laissée touchée avant la date échue.

Le jour du mariage reste un jour de fête habituel puis les deux époux passeront le reste de leur vie à remplir leurs devoirs vis-à-vis de leurs parents et tous veilleront à ce que la femme ne salisse pas le nom de son époux. »

Passage intéressant, qui révèle le merveilleux état d'esprit de mes ancêtres. Je retiens la page d'un coup de baguette puis relève le nez de mon livre. Granger est toujours autant déstabilisée par mon pied qui glisse sur sa peau.

-Alors Granger, tu bosses ou non ?

Elle me regarde avec hargne et répond par un sourire.

-Je pourrais si tu arrêtais de balader ton pied sur ma jambe.

Coincé. Potter m'observe ses lèvres relevées en un singulier sourire.

-Oh ? C'était ta jambe ? Autant pour moi, je pensais que c'était le pied de la table. Dis-je en souriant aimablement.

Weasley esquissa un sourire en se replongeant dans sa lecture et Potter fit de même.

Tss c'est vraiment une plaie cette fille, non seulement elle est coincée et trop intelligente mais en plus tous ces amis sont, soit connus, soit très fort, soit trop…protecteurs et parfois les trois. Je n'ai vraiment pas de bol.

Toutefois des cris provenant du hall nous tirent de notre torpeur. Nous retrouvons Weasley et Pansy affalés sur le sol en train de se crier dessus.

-Bon sang, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas la belette ?

-Oh toi le bouledogue, ferme-la au lieu de japper !

Pansy rougit sous l'insulte et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais je vins la redresser et lui fis signe de se taire tandis que Potter faisait de même avec son ami poil de carotte.

-Calmez vous s'il vous plait, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! Clama la grande chouette de bibliothécaire qui offrait une singulière ressemblance avec McGonnagall.

-C'est bon madame Haker, je m'en occupe. Lui dit Hermione.

La dénommée Haker sourit à Granger et retourna derrière son bureau encombré de divers livres et reliures anciennes. Je continuai de la regarder de travers et Granger vint s'interposer devant moi :

-C'est une cousine éloignée, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Hein ? De qui ?

-De McGonagall !

-Ah, je me disais aussi.

Nous retournons donc dans la pièce où les autres avaient emmenés Weasley et Pansy.

Ils étaient assis sur deux chaises séparées et semblaient près à se sauter dessus.

- pensez à ce que nous avons dit tout à l'heure. Disait Ginny, vous vous êtes moqués d'eux en les traitant de gamins mais vous n'êtes pas mieux !

Elle se tût en nous voyant arriver mais sa tirade eue l'effet escompté, le couple parut plus sociable. Je m'assis à ma place mais n'eu plus l'occasion d'embêter Granger car elle était partie sur une table adjacente pour avoir je cite « plus d'espace ».

Le reste de la journée passa lentement jusqu'à ce que Potter se lève et nous annonce que tout le monde devait être épuisé et que nous devrions rentrer nous reposer.

Il n'eu pas besoin de nous montrer Pansy qui papillonnait des yeux devant un livre à l'envers.

-Madame Haker nous autorise à laisser les livres sur les tables afin que nous puissions les réutiliser demain. Annonça Granger.

Nous nous levâmes donc tous et nous réunîmes dans le hall.

-On se retrouve ici demain vers 11 heures d'accord ?

-Par contre, euh j'ai une petite objection !

Mais à peine eus-je dis cela, que tout le monde avait transplanné…Moi, je voulais juste prévenir que d'après mon livre, on risquait d'avoir de drôles de surprises à se séparer.

*Pop*

Je me retrouvai avec joie dans mon appartement. Bonheur de la solitude. Deux heures plus tard j'étais au lit. Seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Voyons voir, j'ai bu un bon café, pris une douche, mis mon caleçon, lu un bouquin. Que peut-il me manquer ?

[…]

Ah oui…Granger. Comment les futurs mariés peuvent-ils résister à ça ? J'ai l'impression horrible qu'il me manque un poumon ou quelque chose du genre. C'est idiot, ce n'est pas une attirance physique qui va faire que nous nous aimerons ? J'imagine que j'ai faille subir ça avec Pansy, atroce…Déjà, que je lui ai résisté pendant sept ans à l'école, et qu'elle a fait croire à tout le monde que je l'avais dépucelée ! Comment aurais-je pu faire ça franchement ? Je crois qu'elle l'a fait avec Crabbe ou Goyle. Horreur et damnation quoi…

Ca fait maintenant une heure que je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit dans l'espoir insensé que le feu qui se consume dans mon bas ventre va prendre fin.

Quelqu'un peut m'aider par pitié ?

*silence désespérant*

Non bien sur que non, et personne ne peut m'entendre non plus !

« Driiing »

Je fais un bon de 20 mètres de haut, saleté de sonnontes moldus ! Euh sonnettes pardon. J'avais bien dit à mon agence immobilière qu'ils feraient mieux de l'enlever mais, ils m'ont dit que ça faisait plus « pittoresque »…

Je me lève en grognant, parcours mon appart en me cognant partout dans le noir et ouvre enfin la porte.

Granger se tient là, en pleine confusion et en déshabillé de nuit bleu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demandais-je, en sachant parfaitement pourquoi et en me rendant compte que la flamme s'apaisait doucement.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi alors laisse-moi passer. En plus, tu aurais pu avoir l'obligeance de venir chez moi, au lieu que ce soit moi, qui me déplace !

- Je sais pas où tu habites.

-Ah…

-Et puis tu aurais pu résister, les futurs mariés sont bien obligés de le faire, eux !

-Oui, mais je parie qu'ils ont des sorciers postés à leur porte, qu'ils ne doivent pas être loin l'un de l'autre et qu'ils ne doivent pas dormir de la nuit de toute façon !

-Possible. Bon, tu prends le canapé et bonne nuit !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa sur mon canapé de cuir, froid…

Je partis me recoucher mais, la savoir si près de moi m'agaçait. Raah ! Si on se marie pas demain, je ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu'elle vienne dormir chez moi tous les soirs. Trente minutes passèrent sans que rien ne bouge mais la porte grinça bientôt. Je levai les yeux au plafond et tournai le dos à la silhouette qui s'approchait.

Je sentis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit opposé.

-Tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je te tue !

-Hey, j'ai rien dit !

- Tais-toi !

Elle se glissa sous les draps et je me sentis tout de suite apaisé. Aucune arrière pensée ne me vient à l'esprit et je m'endormis tranquillement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors ce chapitre ? On en apprend plus sur les conditions du pacte, et on aperçoit des relations qui s'étoffent... Vous avez aimé ?

A bientôt !


	11. Un article, une déclaration de guerre

**_Bonjour à tous mes petits lecteurs adorééés *voix de Rita Skeeter*_**

**_Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre de Bêtise d'une nuit, mariés à vie ! Au menu aujourd'hui : quelques disputes, un supeeerbe article, des journalistes et un meilleur ami._**

**_Profitez bien, j'aime particulièrement l'article de Rita mdr_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre onzième**

_POV Hermione_

Un rayon de soleil glissa lentement sur ma peau me faisant frissonner et quelques oiseaux commencèrent à chanter leur douce mélodie. J'avais chaud et je me sentais bien. Bonheur du doux réveil…avec toutefois une certaine gêne…J'ouvre un œil avec précaution. La chaleur que je ressens ne provient malheureusement pas que du soleil mais également du torse de Malefoy sur lequel je dormais…

Aah, tu m'étonnes que quelque chose me gène, j'ai dormi avec et contre cet imbécile ! Bon sang Hermione, quelle idiote !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler tant qu'il a les yeux encore fermés. Au moins il n'a pas cet air goguenard ou supérieur qu'il porte habituellement. On dirait presque un autre homme. Un grand acteur n'est-ce pas ?

En le voyant ainsi, je le trouverais presque beau. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais je viens de penser qu'il était b…Ah non, je vais pas le penser deux fois, il faut vraiment que je me lève discrètement et que je parte sans qu'il ne me voie…

Lentement je balance mes deux pieds vers le bord du lit et regarde son visage. Il n'a pas bougé, tant mieux. Maintenant, il faut que je me glisse hors de son oreiller et de ses bras, c'est tout de même plus délicat…Trois, deux, un !

-Tu tentes de me fausser compagnie Granger ?

Et merdeuh…Il n'a même pas ouvert un œil ! Ce qui signifie qu'il doit être réveillé depuis un bout de temps. Pourquoi, alors que ça ne fait qu'un jour que je suis fiancée, il faut que je me sois retrouvée dans plus de situations embarrassantes qu'en 19 ans ?

-Figures toi que je n'ai guère envie de rester plus longtemps avec toi ! En véritable mâle pervers que tu es tu n'as pas pu résister à t'approcher de mon magnifique corps. C'est simplement dégoûtant.

-Je tiens à signaler que tu étais sur Mon oreiller… Dit-il en s'étirant de toute sa longueur, exhibant ainsi son torse et le début de son boxer ce qui me fit bêtement rougir.

La seule réaction possible étant la fuite je me dirigeais vers la porte en sortant un stupide :

-Rien à faire.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air attendrie quand tu m'observais « dormir » tout à l'heure. Fit-il goguenard en se relevant sur un coude.

Merlin je le hais. Deuxième honte de la journée, toujours provoquée par le même insupportable blondinet.

-Je me disais que tu avais presque l'air gentil.

-Parce que je ne le suis pas ?

- Non, du moins sûrement pas dans le sens que j'attribue à ce mot.

Il se leva alors, toujours en caleçon et pas le moins gêné du monde. Quelle manie de dormir comme ça !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de sa chambre il sourit.

-Tu penses que Pansy et Weasley ont dormi ensemble ?

Je m'imaginais très bien la scène et elle n'avait rien de charmante. La grimace qui me vint au visage illustra ma pensée. Non pas que je reproche quelque chose à Ron _Oui j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir Ron nu_, mais de là à voir Pansy dormant sur son torse…

-Tu as le don pour penser à des choses peu ragoûtantes.

-Bah, Potter et Weasley doivent se dire pareil de nous !

-Ils ne savent pas que nous avons dormi dans le même lit.

-Non, ils pensent sûrement que nous avons couché dans le même lit…

Nuance atroce…mais véridique, ils ont dû en venir aux même conclusions que nous. Troisième honte de la journée, Harry doit penser que j'ai couché avec Malefoy. Comment va-t-il me voir ? La seule chose que Ginny va me dire : « Alors comment c'était ? »

-Justement, dormir à tes cotés m'a tellement dégoûtée que je souhaiterais bien prendre une douche. Aurais tu des vêtements féminins dans tes penderies ?

-Les seules que j'avais étaient ces strings que tu as foutus dehors hier.

-Alors pourrais-tu aller m'acheter des habits au magasin le plus proche de chez toi ?

-Tu peux rêver Granger. Me dit-il le plus aimablement du monde.

Je fis alors une chose qui ne me ressemble absolument pas en temps normal, moi qui suis assez peu sûre de moi sur mon physique et ma capacité de séduction, je m'approchai dangereusement de lui, féline et lui susurrai :

-Tu vas aller tout de suite m'acheter à tes frais de quoi m'habiller.

Je savais que j'avais le pacte avec moi, et que je savais mieux le surmonter que lui.

-Rah, Granger, c'est déloyal ce que tu fais !...Bon d'accord !

-Merci ! Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je partis immédiatement après m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour ne pas qu'il change d'avis et fis couler l'eau. J'entendis tout juste la porte claquer.

J'aurais très bien pu rentrer chez moi, mais une force m'empêchait de m'éloigner trop, j'avais le sentiment d'être en sécurité dans cet appartement, celui de l'homme avec qui j'étais liée. Paradoxe charmant : je ne peux pas le supporter mais je ne supporte pas non plus de m'éloigner. Tuez moi tout de suite où je me taillade les veines avec un de mes cheveux.

C'est vrai, à se côtoyer ça finira soit en suicide, soit en meurtre.

Dans les deux cas, ce n'est guère réjouissant…

Et moi qui crois pourtant que l'on peut tout trouver dans les livres, je crains qu'il n'y ai aucune solution pour nous séparer. De plus Ginny et Harry vont bientôt être occupés par la préparation de leur mariage et Ron et Pansy n'ont pas l'air de pouvoir nous aider…

Après une demi-heure passée sous la douche en ruminant mes sombres pensées, je m'enveloppais d'une grande serviette bleue moelleuse. Le propriétaire des lieux n'étant toujours pas revenu, je décidai de fureter un peu dans son appartement.

Il possédait une autre chambre, pas vraiment plus chaleureuse que la sienne, où seuls les murs jaunes pailles différaient.

La dernière pièce de son couloir permettait d'accéder à une bibliothèque fournie en matière de livre sur les potions et la magie noire. Certains semblaient si lourds de péchés que je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors, me tirant de ma torpeur. La moitié de sa bibliothèque devrait être brûlée à cause de la dangerosité de ce qu'ils doivent contenir.

-Granger !

« Bonjour je suis rentrée » ! Ca lui viendrait pas à l'esprit d'être aimable ?

-Quoi ? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Viens !

Je vérifiai que la serviette me couvrait entièrement puis le rejoignit dans le salon. Il tenait dans une main un large sac qui devait contenir mes vêtements ainsi qu'un journal. A la vue de sa tête, il semblait passablement énervé, et de La Gazette froissée je compris.

-Skeeter !?

-Oui. Et elle ne nous a pas loupé…

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

_Pov Drago_

Je bouillonnai de l'intérieur. En lisant l'article, mon opinion de Rita Skeeter était passée d' « amicale » à « Très très antipathique ».

-Donne moi le journal ! M'ordonna, avec une incroyable douceur, ma fiancée.

-Va d'abord t'habiller, je suis allé récupérer ces habits au péril de ma vie ! Lui dis-je en lui jetant le sac à la figure.

-Pardon ?

-Habille toi, je t'expliquerai en même temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je pris place derrière la porte et commençai :

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais des remerciements pour ces vêtements. J'ai failli y rester. Dis-je d'un ton faussement outré.

-Pourquoi, un foulard a voulu t'étrangler ? Ca m'aurait arrangé figures toi ! Me répliqua t'elle avec une délicieuse ironie.

-Ah ah. Bref, ce sont plutôt les vendeuses qui m'ont harcelées ! Apparemment, elles avait déjà lu l'article et ont vite fait le rapprochement entre « vêtements féminins » et « Hermione Granger ». Elles ont appelés les paparazzis qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici en me harcelant de questions…Ils ont même oser me demander si c'était un coup médiatique pour redorer le blason des Malefoy !? Comme si j'avais besoin de me fiancer à toi pour ça….

Ah, et ils nous attendent impatiemment devant la porte.

Pendant que je parlais j'entendais des exclamations étouffées. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas ce que je disais qui agaçait Granger mais les vêtements que je lui avais choisi. Elle voulait m'avoir au chantage, j'allais lui rendre la pareille. Du coup j'avais acheté des sous-vêtements affriolants ainsi qu'une robe joliment décolletée. Les vendeuses ont beaucoup chuchoté quand j'ai pris le string noir…

-Par Merlin, tu n'as trouvé que ça comme sous-vêtement ? Cria t'elle à travers la porte.

-J'ai jugé qu'ils t'iraient bien.

-Ben voyons. Maugréa t'elle.

J'attendis ensuite qu'elle mette la robe. Elle était noire, cintrée en dessous de la poitrine par une ceinture, tout à fait citadine. Comme Granger a des courbes, je m'étais dit qu'elle lui siérait à merveille. Et puis ça me titillait de voir Granger mettre une robe un tant soit peu sexy.

-On dirait que je vais au bal Malefoy !

-Je n'aurais jamais osé t'amener à un bal habillée comme cela ! Tu sors pour lire cet article où tu restes dedans à me maudire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain et je souris bien malgré moi. La robe lui allait à ravir, mettant en valeur ses courbes généreuses. Certes elle n'avait pas la taille mannequin, loin de là, mais elle avait la taille fine qui était soulignée par le cintrage de la robe. Mon corps s'enflamma et ce fut avec un énorme effort que je détournai le regard tandis que Granger s'emparait de La Gazette avec humeur.

Je partis m'installer sur le canapé où Granger me rejoignit en cherchant la page.

Page 8, avec une magnifique photo de nous aux Trois balais nous regardant presque tendrement…A vomir.

Elle commença à lire à haute voix.

_« Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices de la Gazette, voici votre bien-aimée reporter Rita Skeeter, pour une nouvelle aussi surprenante que grandiose !_

_Alors que le monde magique se remet doucement des séquelles de la dernière guerre, les sorciers ont un grand besoin d'amour pour évacuer les atrocités commises par Vous-savez-qui et ses partisans._

_Drago Malefoy, célèbre descendant de l'une des plus grandes et vieilles familles de sorciers anglaises, connu pour avoir participé à la guerre sous les bannières de l'Ordre du Phénix et aux cotés de Harry Potter, serait lui aussi tombé sous le charme d'une jeune femme, peut-être pour combler le trou affectif béant que lui a laissé son défunt père, le mangemort Lucius Malefoy._

_Le jeune homme, promis depuis son jeune âge à la première-née des Parkinson, attise les passions depuis quelques mois, étant devenue l'une des icônes du nouveau monde, sa fortune et sa beauté faisant se pâmer à ses pieds toutes les jeunes filles de haut lignage._

_Toutefois, sa fiancée ne saurait être que Hermione Granger, grande héroïne de la guerre et meilleure amie du survivant._

_Rappelez-vous de cette jeune fille arrogante et têtue qui, alors en quatrième année à Poudlard, flirtait avec Harry Potter alors que celui-ci brillait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cherchant visiblement la gloire. Puis, elle lui avait brisé le cœur en sortant ouvertement avec le célèbre attrapeur Viktor Krum, avant de le délaisser par la suite alors qu'il avait perdu le tournoi._

_Durant sa septième année, certains témoignages nous rapportent également qu'elle essaya de séduire Ronald Weasley, autre meilleur ami du Sauveur._

_Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, cette jeune succube en quête de pouvoir s'en prend à Drago Malefoy. Ils ont été aperçus hier Aux Trois Balais, et sont vraisemblablement liés par un pacte d'amant._

_Toutefois, tout ne semble pas aller pour le mieux dans ce couple. En effet, il semblerait que Miss Granger aurait obligé Lord Malefoy à faire ce pacte._

_Nous avons recueilli le témoignage de Lady Malefoy, mère de Drago._

_« C'est une tragédie qui arrive à mon fils. Cette fille de moldue ne cherche visiblement que l'argent et la renommée de notre famille. Mon fils et elle sont venus me voir hier pour tenter d'annuler ce pacte, mais j'ai bien décrypté son regard. Elle sait qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité. Drago est condamné à se marier avec elle, mais il ne le souhaite pas, soyez en sûrs. Je lance un appel à ceux qui liront cet article, réalisé avec le plus grand soin par cette merveilleuse Rita, aidez mon enfant à quitter cette femme ! Si quelqu'un connaît un moyen de rompre un pacte d'amant, qu'il me contacte au manoir. Cette Granger veut détruire la seule famille qu'il me reste. »_

_A moins que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un coup monté pour permettre à la famille Malefoy de prouver sa loyauté envers notre nouveau régime, ce dont je doute, nous aurons sans doute l'honneur très prochain de vous annoncer le mariage de Monsieur Drago Malefoy et de Miss Hermione Granger._

_Miss Granger qui a déjà, maintes fois, outrepassé la justice dans… »_

Granger arrêta soudain de lire le journal qu'elle jeta rageusement sur la table basse. Elle avait les joues roses et les yeux rougis.

-Comment ose t'elle ?

-Ca, tu vas te faire haïr…

-Alors qu'elle n'a dit que des compliments sur toi…Ah, c'est sur qu'elle aurait aimé être à ma place cette vieille truie, à batifoler avec toi !

Premièrement Granger, tu ne batifoles pas avec moi, deuxièmement :

-Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à toucher cette femme.

Elle me lança un regard noir et observa d'un œil dégoûté les photos de nous qui se souriaient.

Soudain la sog…song…sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-J'y vais ! Cria Granger, croyant sûrement que ce serait des journalistes sur lesquels elle pourrait calmer ses nerfs.

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et se stoppa net en reconnaissant son meilleur ami La Balafre derrière celle-ci. Derrière lui je distinguai quelques paparazzis brandissant carnets et appareils photos.

Potter regarda d'un œil navré sa meilleure amie qui se jeta à son cou. Il l'enlaça avec tendresse pour la réconforter tandis qu'une nuée de flashs envahissait le hall.

Génial, demain ce sera la future une, Malefoy fait cocu par Potter…Y aura-t-il un affrontement entre les deux hommes ?

Vraiment bizarre Granger, il y a instant elle semblait prête à détruire les journalistes et là elle tombe en larmes _ou presque_ dans les bras de Potter.

-Dégagez ! Allez vous-en bande d'abominables sorciers sans cervelle qui cherchent leur bonheur dans le malheur des autres !

Ah ça y est, la voilà repartie dans le mode furie…Elle leur claqua la porte au nez après leur avoir lancé deux ou trois sorts dissuasifs.

-Tu as vu ce que Skeeter a osé écrire ?

-Oh oui…Tu vas bien ?

-Non je ne vais absolument pas bien ! Comment a-t-elle pu ressortir ces détails du Tournoi ? Elle me fait passer pour une…une…péripatéticienne devant tout le monde sorcier ! J'espère bien qu'ils ne la croiront pas. Comme si je pouvais me marier avec Malefoy juste pour de l'argent, Il en faudrait bien plus pour me convaincre, crois-moi ! Qui peut bien croire que c'est la belle vie de se marier avec lui ?

Merci pour moi. Granger se tortillait sur place sous l'œil attentif du balafré, ses cheveux épars formant un halo autour de ses joues rougies.

-Mione calme toi, tu te souviens que durant cette quatrième année, c'est toi-même qui m'avais dit de ne pas me soucier du regard des autres, qu'ils finiraient bien par se lasser. Et puis de toute façon, tu es ma meilleure amie, la grande Hermione Granger, tueuse impitoyable de mangemorts, première de sa promotion à Poudlard, meilleure élève depuis Voldemort, ce n'est pas ce qu'a écrit Rita qui va te faire peur n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment Potter avait touché juste car Granger rougi devant ces compliments et se redressa en lançant à son ami un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Nous avons gagné la guerre, ce n'est pas pour me laisser abattre si facilement par cette harpie. Et puis on a déjà dit bien pire sur moi…Merci, vraiment Harry, d'être venu aussi vite.

Apparemment la période larmes de Granger était déjà passée, sans trop d'effusion. Ne peut-elle pas craquer, comme tout le monde ? Serait-ce ça le secret du Trio d'Or ? Une amitié à toute épreuve ?

Peut-être avais-je été jaloux durant Poudlard, de les voir toujours si unis, si confiants…Une relation que j'étais incapable de nouer avec quelqu'un d'autre…

J'avais fini par sympathiser avec Blaise Zabbini, qui m'était apparu comme un ami fiable et fidèle. Heureusement qu'il avait été là en dernière année, car sans son aide, je ne sais pas si nous aurions pou rejoindre l'Ordre en un seul morceau. Et Pansy, qui m'avait suivi aveuglément, pouvait-on dire que c'était une vraie amie ?

Tandis que Granger installait Potter sur Mon canapé, je partis rapidement écrire une lettre à Blaise pour lui expliquer la situation, afin qu'il ne croit pas lui aussi à ces stupides racontars de Skeeter.

Puis, nous irons continuer nos recherches, inlassablement jusqu'à ce que ne trouvant rien, il me faille tuer Granger…

Naan, je sais j'ai pas le droit…je laisserai mes fans s'en charger…

**_____**

Alors, ca vous a plu ?

Si vous voulez des détails sur la guerre vous pouvez me demander, parce que je en sais pas si j'expliquerai tout durant ma fic...Ou peut-être vers la fin je ferai un résumé !

A bientôt !


	12. Souvenir

SAlut ! Non, je ne suis pas une revenante, c'est bien Saki qui vous parle, et pas de derrière le voile ! ( enfin, pas que je sache...).

Je m'excuse, ca doit bien faire plus d'un an que je n'ai aps posté et vous êtes surement toutes persuadées qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper ! L'année dernière j'étais en prépa alors plus d'ordi, ni de télé, ni de trucs agréables...ARGH, j'ai failli mourir ^^

Mais me revoilà en forme, pour un chapitre 12. S'il y a encore des revieweuses parmi vous, j'espère que ca vous plaira !

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Souvenir**

_POV Hermione_

Non mais sincèrement, elle n'a rien de mieux à faire que de venir m'emmerder moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'acharne sur moi ? Alors que Malefoy, lui, s'en sort avec des compliments. Ce doit être une femme profondément aigrie pour trouver son bonheur dans le malheur des autres. Un serpent venimeux…Je me demande si elle était à Serpentard…

Fort heureusement, Harry est venu tôt, sinon il ne resterait plus qu'un petit tas de cendre des photographes devant la porte. C'est fou qu'un stupide article me mette dans un état de nerf pareil, alors qu'en quatrième année je faisais bien attention de ne rien laisser paraître. Durant la guerre, j'avais vécu cent fois pire, j'avais vu des amis torturés, des morts… Dont je préférais ne plus me souvenir. Et maintenant que tout allait bien, j'étais bouleversée par ces rumeurs colportées. Relativise Hermione, ce n'est rien du tout. Ce n'est pas mon genre de pleurer sur mon sort, si on veut être heureux, il faut se prendre en main ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à la cuisine autour de moi.

Elle était assez spacieuse, surtout qu'à mon avis Malefoy ne devait pas vraiment l'utiliser. De grandes surfaces de travail en marbre gris, un four et quelques placards à peine remplis.

-Tu veux du thé Harry ? Demandai-je à mon ami assis dans le salon.

-Oui, avec plaisir. Je suis parti tôt et j'ai à peine pris une biscotte avant de partir. Ginny était encore couchée.

-C'est d'autant plus gentil à toi d'être venu Harry.

Je me mis à chercher une casserole pour faire bouillir l'eau. Mais où sont-elles ? Malefoy me trouva à quatre pattes sous l'évier.

-Hum hum.

Je me relevai rapidement, le visage rougi.

-Je cherche les casseroles.

Il m'adressa un sourire narquois et tendit sa baguette qu'il agita :

« Accio casseroles »

Le placard coincé sous les feux s'ouvrit et une grande casserole vint se poser dans mes mains.

Il est vrai que pour les choses du quotidien, je ne pensais pas souvent à la magie. Avoir vécu 10 ans chez des moldus à chercher ses casseroles à la main, on continue. Zut.

Malefoy ricana et repartit dans le salon avec Harry.

D'un coup de baguette j'allumai un feu, _non mais_, et mis l'eau à bouillir. Harry lui, allait se marier avec la fille qu'il aimait. Mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie ensemble, heureux, c'est tout ce que je leur souhaitais. Alors que moi, quand la guerre s'est finie, ma lueur d'espoir, mes rêves pour le futur, c'était plutôt de m'installer tranquillement chez moi, de pouvoir faire des recherches dans des bouquins, l'amour, ce n'était pas dans mes projets immédiats. Et encore moins avec Drago Malefoy. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus l'agaçante petite fouine du temps de Poudlard. Comme nous tous, il a tout de l'adolescent qui a grandit trop vite et qui a dû faire face à des horreurs que nous préférons oublier. Je me souviens de sa peur lorsque, pour la première fois, il était arrivé au 12 square Grimmaurd, en sachant qu'il venait de trahir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ainsi que sa famille et tout ça pour un sorcier de son âge qu'il avait détesté toute sa scolarité.

_Il faisait déjà quasiment nuit dans la vieille bâtisse sombre et depuis la chambre des garçons où Hermione se trouvait quand ils entendirent la porte claquer bruyamment. « VILS SERPENTS, SALES TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG »._

_-On attend quelqu'un ? Se demanda Ron en se relevant soudainement sur ses pieds._

_-Pas que je sache._

_Le trio sortit précipitamment de la chambre et descendit dans les escaliers pour aller à l'encontre des visiteurs. D'un coup de baguette Harry referma les rideaux qui cachaient le portrait en furie de Madame Black. Mais le trio se figea quand ils reconnurent les trois visiteurs. Remus Lupin à leur tête qui sourit aux étudiants, un air las sur le visage semblant exprimer qu'il ne voulait aucune dispute. Car derrière lui se trouvait Drago Malefoy, le visage pâle devant Severus Rogue, impassible comme toujours._

_Harry eu toutes les peines du monde à rester stoïque et Hermione vit ses poings se crisper de rage. Ils savaient tous les trois à présent que Rogue avait toujours agit dans leur intérêt et sur les ordres directs de Dumbledore. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis la mort du grand homme et il en était de même pour Malefoy. Ce qui entrainait la question suivante : que faisait Malefoy ici ?_

_Hermione prit un instant pour l'observer. Il avait maigrit, sa peau, déjà blanche à l'origine, avait une couleur aussi pâle que la porcelaine. Et il ne semblait absolument pas heureux d'être ici. Toutefois quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune gryffondor il sembla se rasséréner et repris son air arrogant de toujours._

_Molly Weasley apparut par la porte de la cuisine._

_-Ah Remus, tout s'est bien passé, Merlin soit loué. Les enfants, montez dans votre chambre._

_Harry, qui se contenait depuis quelques minutes ne tint pas plus longtemps._

_- Non, pas tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi Malefoy est ici avec Rogue ! Pourquoi on ne nous a pas prévenus ?_

_-Pour éviter ce genre de réaction justement. On ne voulait pas que tu nous en empêches. Dit Lupin d'une voix apaisante._

_-Sans rire ! Empêcher d'amener deux mangemorts ici ? Pourquoi donc aurais-je fais ça ? Voyons…pour ne pas que Voldemort trouve notre quartier général peut-être ?_

_Lupin soupira et fit signe à tout le monde de s'installer à la table de la cuisine. Une fois assis il reprit._

_-Ecoute Harry, et vous deux aussi, je sais que vous n'avez pas eu les meilleures relations du monde avec Drago Malefoy. Cependant vous n'avez pas eu la même éducation, et Malefoy a dû faire preuve d'un grand courage pour trahir ceux avec qui il a toujours vécu et surtout Voldemort. Je ne cautionne aucunement ce qu'il a fait durant votre scolarité, mais nous nous devons de le protéger et de l'accueillir maintenant qu'il se joint à nous._

_Malefoy gardait les lèvres pincées, écoutant les mots de son ancien professeur avec un dégout apparent. A le voir ainsi ca ne semblait pas évident qu'il ai pu trahir avec grand plaisir._

_-Pour l'instant il va rester ici, et il n'aura pas le droit de participer aux missions ou de mettre le nez dehors, le temps que nous vérifions les mouvements des mangemorts dus à sa fuite. Si Rogue est ici, c'est parce qu'il a aidé son filleul à s'échapper, il faut qu'il retourne immédiatement à son poste avant que les mangemorts ne se doutent de quoi que se soit._

_Rogue se leva alors et serra rapidement l'épaule de Malefoy._

_-Tu as fait le bon choix._

_Il se retourna et partit de la maison aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Malefoy se retrouva seul face à 5 anciens gryffondor membres de l'Ordre. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et Hermione remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Comme Harry et Ron, elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait étiré son corps vers le haut, en oubliant de lui remplir un peu les côtes._

_Remus se leva à son tour et regarda avec insistance le trio._

_-Bon, je ne vous demande pas d'être amis, mais au moins soyez civilisés. Nous n'avons aucunement besoin de dissensions parmi notre camp. Vous allez vivre ensemble quelques temps, faites en sorte de ne pas vous entretuer. Je vais surveiller les mangemorts, je vous laisse aux soins de Molly._

L'eau se mit à bouillir et je sortis de mes rêveries. Je versais l'eau dans une théière et la déposai sur un plateau avant d'y ajouter le thé. Puis j'agitai ma baguette et le plateau s'envola en douceur devant moi. Je me dirigeai alors vers le salon d'où provenait des voix. Curieuse, je m'arrêtai pour écouter.

- Alors, tu vas te marier avec Weasleytte Potter ?

-Oui, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir le contraire. Ce serait surement arrivé plus tardivement sans ça, mais nous l'avons toujours voulu alors…

-Ouai…Faut croire que c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

-Et toi, que comptes-tu faire avec Hermione ?

-J'en sais rien. Elle croit dur comme fer pouvoir annuler ce pacte. Moi j'ai déjà perdu espoir, les quelques livres que j'ai lu m'ont persuadé que cette option était inenvisageable. Et tu connais nos relations aussi bien que moi, un mariage entre nous ne fera pas des heureux. Ni moi, ni elle.

-Tu t'inquiètes qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse ? releva Harry avec un sourire.

-Ok, je ne serais jamais heureux, elle je m'en tape. J'avais pas prévu de me marier si la guerre finissait un jour, je me voyais plutôt peinard, à vivre au jour le jour.

Je souris à cette remarque que je m'étais faite quelques minutes auparavant.

-Et puis je comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là. Le rituel et la cérémonie sont très complexes pour faire le pacte. Il faut même boire une potion préparée au moins pendant une semaine. C'est impossible qu'on se soit dit comme ça, tiens on va tous faire un pacte, et tiens, la bonne potion déjà prête, on a plus qu'à échanger notre sang, dire les mots exacts et hop hop hop, on est fiancés. Non ! Et je ne vois pas non plus dans quel but quelqu'un aurait voulu ça.

Je me mordis les lèvres. J'y avais déjà réfléchi pour arriver aux mêmes conclusions que Malefoy : rien. Je ne comprenais pas non plus ce qui avait pu se passer. Bon assez écouter aux portes, je franchis l'ouverture et déposai le plateau sur la table basse sans faire aucune éclaboussure.

-Le thé des messieurs est servi. Fis-je avec une petite courbette.

Harry me sourit, content de me voir plus calme et prit sa tasse brulante dans les mains. Je pris également la mienne et m'assis auprès de lui sur le canapé. J'avais Malefoy en face de moi occupé à touiller énergiquement son thé en réfléchissant. Qu'avais-je bien à gagner si je me marier avec lui ? Sur le coup, seules deux options me semblèrent apparaitre si je devenais Lady Hermione Malefoy :

1/ Pourrir éternellement la vie de mon cher et tendre.

2/ Fonder la SALE grâce à l'argent du susdit cher et tendre.

Ah ah ah, génial. Tout à ses propres réflexions, Malefoy ne se rendait même pas compte que la moitié de son thé était éjecté par ses mouvements brutaux. Je regardais les deux hommes avec lesquels j'étais assise. Tous les deux étaient beaux maintenant, enfin d'après mes goûts qui n'étaient pas forcément ceux de tout le monde. La guerre nous a très rapidement changé, tant physiquement que mentalement. Les garçons se sont bien fortifiés, et même s'ils sont restés plutôt minces, on voit bien leurs muscles. Si ces deux là se battaient en duel, je me demande bien qui gagnerait…Une petite préférence à Harry tout de même. Qui aurait bien pu croire qu'Hermione Granger, la petite miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard aux dents proéminentes, serait là, aujourd'hui, grande survivante de la guerre, meilleure ami de l'Elu, et désormais fiancée de Drago Malefoy, beau mec en vogue du moment. J'eu un petit rire à cette idée.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Harry, étonné, tandis que Malefoy se rendait compte de son carnage et faisait disparaitre tout le thé de la table d'un coup de baguette.

-Rien, une idée stupide.

Soudain un énorme fracas retentit dans le couloir qui nous fit sursauter et prendre nos baguettes immédiatement. Malefoy fut le premier à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée pour découvrir Ginny, sa baguette à la main et regardant les escaliers où deux journalistes s'enfuyaient attaqués par des chauves-souris géantes.

-Je ne serais pas toujours clémente ! Cria ma meilleure amie rouquine avant de rentrer et de fermer la porte en la claquant devant nos regards ébahis.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Harry.

-Déjà, je ne comprends pas ces personnes, agglutinées devant la porte, comme s'ils espéraient un petit bout de gâteau. Et en me voyant arriver, ils m'ont posé des questions, sur le pacte, vous, et si ca ne m'embêtait pas de te partager avec ma meilleure amie. Ca a été la goutte de trop, et j'avoue que je me suis peut-être un soupçon trop énervée.

-Un soupçon ? S'étouffa Malefoy.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-Bon, si tout va bien je voudrais passer chez maman, il faudrait récupérer Ron et Parkinson. Vous voulez venir ?

Pour voir Molly criser quand elle va apprendre la nouvelle des deux mariages ? Non, sans façon…

-Merci bien, je vais plutôt continuer mes recherches.

Une idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques heures et j'avais bien envie de l'essayer.

-A vrai dire, il y a un seul endroit où j'ai toujours pu trouver des réponses à mes recherches, et j'ai bien envie d'y retourner. Que dirais-tu d'aller à Poudlard ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire à Malefoy.

Il parut désappointé un moment puis répondit à mon sourire.

-Entendu.

-Je file envoyer un hibou à MacGonagall pour lui demander.

J'avais très envie de retourner à mon ancienne école, là où tout avait commencé, et également finit. MacGonagall était devenue directrice de Poudlard maintenant que Dumbledore était mort et que la paix était revenue. Elle n'avait certes pas la présence ni le même pouvoir que notre ancien directeur, mais son autorité ferait sans doute des merveilles. L'aile Est du château avait été détruite durant la dernière bataille et les travaux étaient quasiment terminés, mais j'espérais que cela ne dérangerait pas la directrice que nous venions faire quelques recherches avant la rentrée. Je commençai à aller dans le bureau avant de me retourner.

-Malefoy, tu me prêtes Hermod ?

Je n'avais toujours pas de hibou et j'avais déjà emprunté plusieurs fois son hibou grand duc durant la guerre. Je trouvais son nom horrible, mais c'était le nom d'un dieu messager nordique, alors je suppose que ca lui allait bien.

Malefoy eu un sourire en coin et désigna la porte à ma droite.

-Fais comme chez toi bien sur.

Je vais me gêner tiens. J'allais bientôt pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, notre chez nous à tous. Rien ne pouvait me gâcher ce plaisir.

* * *

En es-tu sûre Hermione, que rien ne te gachera ce plaisir ? ... Ca reste à voir ^^


	13. Retour au Terrier

Salut à tous !

*Nooon, pas les tomates !*

Je sais que vous pensez certainement que j'ai abandonné ma fic mais non non =s Désolée de la faire durer tant que ça, j'avoue que les études, quand on habite plus chez soi, qu'on a du boulot partouuut et que le seul temps libre qu'on a on bouquine ce qui nous passe sous la main, ben ça aide pas pour écrire ^^ Là je suis en vacances pour un bon moment, et suite à vos nombreuses reviews, je me suis remise à l'écriture !

Donc voici un chapitre 13 tout beau tout chaud, où comment Molly apprend la nouvelle ^^

J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !

Bisous les gens !

_Saki_

**Chapitre treizième**

Ginny sortit la première de l'appartement. Il n'y avait plus aucun journaliste et elle eu un sourire satisfait. Harry et elle descendirent devant l'immeuble (celui-ci étant interdit au transplannage).

-Chez Ron alors. Dit le jeune brun en tendant la main à sa future femme.

Elle lui prit et ils transplannèrent tous deux devant l'appartement que venait d'acquérir Ron. Un trois pièces modeste mais qui ravissait le rouquin, enfin libéré de l'omniprésence de sa mère au Terrier. Ginny frappa fort à la porte pour réveiller son frère.

Ron ouvrit rapidement la porte ce qui surprit Harry, habitué à ses réveils difficiles et son visage endormi. Il semblait au contraire alerte et en pleine forme. Ginny se fit soupçonneuse.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Il rougit, ce qui jura affreusement avec ses cheveux. Pour ajouter à sa gène, Pansy arriva derrière lui et s'arrêta net en reconnaissant les deux gryffondors. Elle les salua en pinçant les lèvres et ajouta d'une voix aigue « je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! » avant de repartir vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide.

Harry grimaça à l'idée de son meilleur ami et de la serpentard dans le même lit. Il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire par égard pour Ron. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner. Malefoy et Hermione avaient juré ne pas s'être touchés quand il leur avait demandé et il les croyait. Mais quelles pouvaient être les relations entre Ron et Parkinson ? Pas excellentes, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais entretués comme seuls savaient le faire Malefoy et Hermione. Il sembla à Harry que Ron avait dû être avec Parkinson lors de leur convalescence commune au centre de rétablissement Dilys Derwent mais il ne se souvint pas qu'ils se soient parlé là-bas. D'ailleurs peut-être que Parkinson était agréable comme fille. Après tout il est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient vu que comme une fervente admiratrice de Drago qui l'avait suivie jusqu'à trahir sa famille, mais ça avait quand même du être un grand sacrifice pour elle. Harry se décida à essayer de connaitre la jeune fille et lui laisser une chance.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de tes frasques sexuelles Ron. Répondit Ginny. Néanmoins si on pouvait partir vite ce serait bien. A cette heure-là maman prépare à manger et elle est en général de bonne humeur, c'est le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Ou se faire assommer à coup de casserole. Argumenta Ron en grimaçant. Il se retourna dans son entrée et cria en direction de la cuisine.

-Parkinson, dépêche toi on doit y aller.

La jeune brune réapparut l'air grognon en finissant une tartine recouverte d'une substance rose inconnue.

-Je suis obligée de venir ?

-Non pas spécialement. On s'est juste dit que si tu venais, maman n'oserait peut-être pas nous lancer de sorts. Elle reste plus digne devant des inconnus.

Cette phrase n'eu pas vraiment l'air de convaincre Pansy. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron toujours devant la porte qui la regardait en attendant sa réponse. Finalement elle acquiesça en se massant le bras ce qui eut la mérite de faire sourire la jeune rouquine. Pansy se planta alors devant Ron la main tendue. Celui-ci resta immobile les yeux ronds en regardant sa main, se demandant sans doute quoi en faire.

-J'attend ! Aboya la serpentarde en agitant sa main.

Toujours sans comprendre Ron demanda :

-Mais tu attends quoi ?

Elle souffla comme si son partenaire était un parfait abruti et répondit :

-Que tu me fasses transplanner chez toi pardi ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis allée chez toi qu'une seule fois, et par portoloin.

-Ah ! Fut la seule réponse de Ron qui attrapa sa main avec semblait-il une certaine répugnance et transplanna, suivit de près par Harry et Ginny qui se retenaient de rire.

Le Terrier semblait calme, seul le mince filet de fumée qui sortait de la cheminée tordue indiquait que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. En effet depuis la fin de la guerre, presque tout le monde avait déserté le foyer familial pour s'installer. Fred et Georges avaient emménagés près de leur magasin au chemin de traverse avec leurs petites amies respectives : Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, les deux anciennes joueuses de Gryffondor. Percy quand à lui étaient resté indépendant même après qu'il eu repris contact avec ses parents. Il était désormais à la tête d'un minuscule _Département des réglementations consécutives au commerce des articles polluants_, mais le simple fait d'en être le directeur le rendait fier comme un Ronflak Cornu.

En réalité seule Ginny vivait encore chez ses parents, mais elle passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Harry ou ses amis, ce qui désespérait sa mère, peu habituée à vivre dans une maison si vide désormais.

Ginny s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ai pu l'atteindre, pour laisser apparaitre une Molly Weasley, les cheveux épars, un épluche-légume dans une main et la gazette dans l'autre.

-Les enfants ! Vous avez lu La Gazette ? Hermione s'est vraiment fiancée avec Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement en serrant le magazine dans ses doigts.

-Enfin maman, tu as appris à ne pas te fier à La Gazette quand même, surtout quand l'article est écrit par Rita Skeeter !

Le visage de Molly se décomposa un peu mais elle reprit :

-Oui, oui bien sur, mais l'article était tellement bien écrit tu comprends…Enfin entrez mes chéris…

Son regard s'accrocha à Pansy qu'elle sembla soudainement voir. Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Vous désirez quelque chose mademoiselle ?

-Laisse maman, elle est avec nous. Il faut qu'on parle. Dit Ron d'un air blasé avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil du salon.

Molly haussa un sourcil avant de faire rentrer Pansy dans la maison. Elle commençait à se poser des questions. Ginny savait qu'il ne fallait pas tarder à exposer le motif de leur visite. Elle jeta un œil alentour.

-Papa n'est pas là ?

L'absence de leur père pouvait compromettre leur « simple et innocente » conversation.

-Non, il a du travail au ministère. Pas comme vous apparemment.

-Tu sais bien que Poudlard est en réaménagement, et que nos futures études reprendront dans quelques mois. En plus je ne sais toujours pas si je dois recommencer toute ma dernière année ou si on va me la valider.

Son regard semblait dire que personne ne réussirait à la renvoyer faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. En effet, la recherche des horcruxes du célèbre trio avait duré plus d'un an et la bataille finale avait eu lieu lors de la dernière année de la rouquine, ce qui avait stoppé les études de tous les étudiants. Ainsi Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas validé leurs ASPICS (un véritable drame pour Hermione qui n'avait pu prouver qu'elle était capable d'avoir tous les OPTIMAL), et la plupart des étudiants de leur année se les étaient vus validés par équivalence. Le cas de Ginny qui avait un an de moins était plus complexe. Elle n'avait pas fini sa sixième année car sa famille était menacée et jusqu'à la bataille finale, elle avait du étudier chez elle, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle ne savait donc toujours pas si elle devrait faire sa septième année à Poudlard, avec des élèves plus jeunes qu'elle. (1) L'idée ne la réjouissait absolument pas, sachant ses amis déjà tous dehors et prêt à travailler.

-Bon, vous allez me dire ce qui vous amène tous ici, avec miss Parkinson ?

-Euh…Tu ne préférerais pas attendre que papa rentre ? Demanda Ron avec espoir.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

Harry et Pansy observaient la scène sans oser intervenir, sentant la colère monter lentement chez la matriarche Weasley. Ginny se décida à tout avouer à sa mère, espérant que plus vite se serait dit, plus vite la pilule passerait. _Ou pas_.

-En fait, une partie de l'article était vrai. Hermione a bien conclu un pacte avec Malefoy. C'était lors de la soirée de commémoration, où nous étions tous présents…

-Pardon ? Vous y étiez tous et vous l'avez laissé faire ? Mais…Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont en couple ?

-Non pas du tout.

La tête de Molly trahissait son incompréhension.

-En fait, apparemment nous avons tous un peu trop bu ce soir là…Et sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi…Nous avons tous conclu un pacte.

Molly resta immobile, le temps d'assimiler l'information. Puis vira au blanc. Après un passage à une couleur orangée elle devint carrément cramoisie.

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes tous inconscient à ce point là ? Mariés à votre âge et…

Elle se stoppa, semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose, puis se précipita sur Harry qui tenta de reculer discrètement.

-Harry chéri, tu t'es bien fiancé à Ginny n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun opina du chef, craignant sans doute d'utiliser sa voix. Molly se précipita alors sur Ron.

-Ne me dis pas que la raison de sa présence ici, elle pointa du doigt Pansy, toujours droite devant la porte, c'est le pacte ! Ronald Weasley, j'exige une réponse immédiate !

-Ecoute maman…

Regard noir de la dite « maman ».

-Ahem…Si. Nous sommes fiancés.

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que la tête de Molly aurait été la même.

-Mais quelle idée a pu te passer par la tête ? Harry et Ginny, c'était prévu, enfin mes chéris, fit-elle en roucoulant vers eux, vous vous seriez sans doute mariés dans quelques années, mais toi ! Avec elle ! Il est même possible que vous ayez des liens de parentés !

A ces mots Ron s'étouffa à moitié. Toutes les familles de sang-pur étaient liées il est vrai par le sang, de façon plus ou moins lointaines, mais dis de cette façon, il avait carrément l'impression d'être incestueux. Ginny elle regardait Pansy de travers, imaginant que c'était une cousine lointaine. Molly continuait de vociférer sur les bêtises de ses enfants, leur immaturité, les ennuis qu'ils ramenaient toujours. Finalement elle se radoucit peu à peu.

-Enfin mon chéri, vous ne vous aimez pas…C'est quand même le plus important dans un couple…

Pansy se retint de dire que la plupart des adultes qu'elle connaissait s'étaient mariés par arrangement et que le mot amour était une blague dans leur milieu. Mais elle jugea le moment inopportun, à raison sans doute. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait fit sursauter tout le monde et ils virent apparaitre Arthur Weasley, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'on a de la visite. Ca va les enfants ?

Il se tut en voyant Pansy et le regard de Molly. Connaissant sa femme, il sentait bien qu'une énorme bêtise avait été faite.

-Arthur, oh Arthur, tu ne devineras jamais !

-Non, mais je sens que ce n'est pas une nouvelle fabuleuse.

-Fabuleuse ? Bien sur que non, les enfants ont fait des pactes !

Arthur regarda sa femme sans comprendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça Molly chérie ?

-Des pactes d'amants Arthur.

Les yeux de son mari s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

-Quoi ? Mais quel billywig(2) vous a piqué ?

Ginny commença de nouveau son récit tandis que Molly semblait calculer quelque chose sur ses doigts.

-Et les mariages ? Combien de temps ai-je pour les préparer ? Oh Merlin !

Elle commença à sortir tout un tas de feuilles et à chercher sa plume.

-Trois mois apparemment, c'est largement suffi…

-Pardon ? Trois mois pour un double mariage, avec des familles de hautes lignées, les moldus de Harry, toute la famille, ainsi que tous les curieux que va forcément intéresser le mariage de Harry Potter !

Harry se renfrogna à l'idée que son mariage risquait d'être très médiatisé. Il ne pouvait donc jamais être en paix ? Ron reprit la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, Hermione est déjà sur le terrain, elle cherche tous les moyens possibles pour déjouer le pacte, je suis certain qu'elle saura nous délivrer. Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien elle. Tu n'as qu'à attendre ses résultats.

-Impossible. Je préfère annuler un mariage qu'en prévoir un en très peu de temps. Oh Merlin les enfants, vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous avez fait…Se marier si jeune, c'est un vœu très engageant vous savez.

Ginny rit.

-Arête maman, tu t'es mariée à peine sortie de l'école avec papa !

-Ce n'était pas les mêmes conditions, nous étions en guerre, et n'importe quoi pouvait arriver !

-Il n'empêche que tu étais sure de ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Et Harry et moi, on s'aime vraiment.

-Ma chérie, ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète le plus. Même si je regrette de te voir si vite devenir une femme, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de profiter de mon bébé !

Elle sembla soudain sur le point de sangloter. Pansy regardait la scène avec un étonnement croissant. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant d'humeurs différentes, et à tant d'agitations chez elle. Molly se retourna alors vers Harry qu'elle serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement – et la mort selon Pansy -.

-Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, mais maintenant tu vas vraiment faire partie de la famille. Ah, si j'avais su la première fois que nous t'avons vu sur le quai du Poudlard Express !

Elle relâcha Harry qui reprit discrètement de l'air.

-Maintenant ouste, du balai j'ai deux mariages à organiser le plus rapidement possible, je ne préviens personne mais je vais quand même tout faire pour que le cas échéant, tu aies un beau mariage Ron.

Elle regarda avec désolation son plus jeune fils. Puis sans comprendre le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour y arriver, le quatuor se retrouva à la porte. Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Ben finalement, ca c'est pas si mal passé non ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire après la remarque penaude de Ron, même Pansy qui s'était bien amusée à observer Molly Weasley.

Mais maintenant, il fallait encore trouver un moyen d'annuler le pacte pour deux couples.

* * *

(1)Donc si vous n'avez pas suivi : je fais durer la guerre plus longtemps que dans le tome 7 (d'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment les évènements du tome 7), donc au lieu de mettre quasiment un an comme dans le bouquin, le trio met un an et demi à retrouver les horcruxes. Du coup, Ginny fait sa sixième année lors du départ du trio, qu'elle ne finit pas car elle est en danger. Et tout le début de sa septième année elle est encore chez elle. D'où le fait qu'elle a presque deux ans de retard maintenant.

Et suite aux enseignements pas vraiment approuvés que les mangemorts ont donnés aux étudiants, la plupart de ceux qui sont restés ont eu une équivalence pour leurs études, de même que les nombreux sang-mêlés qui se sont vus soit attribuer une équivalence, soit qui ont du passer des examens. J'espère que c'est plus clair ^^

(2)Un Billywig est un insecte natif d'Australie. Il a les ailes attachées au sommet de sa tête et un long fard qui lui permet de piquer ses victimes. Les dards séchés de Billywig font partie de nombreuses potions et entrent même dans la composition des Fizwizbiz selon certains. [tiré d'un livre de JKR ^^]

Voilà chers amis, un chapitre de plus ! Merci de me suivre encore et à bientôt, pour retrouver notre blondinet préféré et sa souffre-douleur brune adorée ^^


	14. L'antre de la lionne

**Chapitre 14** : L'antre de la lionne

.

Bonjours à toutes ! (oui, je crains que les garçons ne soient pas friands de fics romantiques entre Drago et Hermione…^^). J'ai remarqué que vous êtes encore plusieurs à me suivre donc merci beaucoup, particulièrement à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! C'est vraiment ça qui donne envie de continuer. Merci aussi aux plus nombreuses qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs fics favorites ou leurs alertes. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez ce serait encore plus sympa )

Un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai assez remanié par rapport à la version originale en rajoutant plusieurs scènes. J'espère que ca vous plaira !

Je rappelle que les phrases en italiques sont en fait une sorte de « conscience » des personnages ^^

.

* * *

.

.

-Bon, j'envoie un hibou au professeur McGonagall alors ? Tu sais qu'une aile du château a été détruite lors de la guerre alors les élèves ne rentreront pas avant quelques semaines. Au moins nous seront tranquille, mieux vaut y aller tant qu'il n'y a personne.

Granger s'activait au dessus d'une feuille de parchemin tout en me parlant. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin que je lui réponde après tout ? Qu'importe ma réponse, elle avait déjà décidé. Ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux et elle les repoussait d'un geste de la main, agacée.

-Et la bibliothèque est toujours en état ? Demandai-je en espérant secrètement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Question idiote puisque Granger me proposait d'y aller, mais l'espoir fait vivre, et pour l'instant mon espoir me fait défaut voyez-vous.

-Bien sur, il y a un sort d'une grande puissance qui protège la bibliothèque. Il faut préserver les connaissances, dit-elle sur un ton extrêmement sérieux. Tu n'as donc jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bien sur que non, je n'avais pas lu ce fichu bouquin. Granger ne comprendra jamais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle à l'avoir fait à l'école ? Déjà pendant la guerre elle ne cessait de glisser ses remarques désobligeantes sur tous les livres qu'elle avait lu et pas nous.

-Et l'aile, ils comptent la réparer quand ?

-Ils sont en train de le faire. Avec la magie ca ne prendra pas tellement de temps. Ensuite les professeurs s'installeront et commenceront à organiser les emplois du temps. Il y a beaucoup de choses à revoir désormais. Une nouvelle directrice, McGonagall, et tout ce qui s'est passé durant deux ans à Poudlard. Les méfaits des Carrow ne resteront pas sans mesures. Il faut effacer tout ce qu'ils ont pu enseigner.

-Arrête, si des élèves pensaient comme les Carrow, je suis certain qu'ils ne seront pas assez bêtes pour le répéter. Ou peut-être qu'il faudrait instituer un cours sur les moldus obligatoire, pour rétablir le vrai dans les esprits.

Granger resta ébahie en me regardant.

-Attend, tu viens de proposer des cours obligatoires sur les moldus pour montrer aux élèves qu'il ne faut pas les mépriser ?

J'eu un rictus.

-M'en fiche, c'est pas moi qui devrait supporter les cours. Et puis tu sais Granger, je suis un gentil, j'adore les moldus moi ! J'en prends un à chaque petit-déjeuner.

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa lettre.

-Merlin, tu fais peur quand tu essayes d'être drôle Malefoy. Je me demande quels seront les nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de métamorphose…

-Bah, ils trouvent toujours des fous prêts à assurer des cours à Poudlard.

Soudain une chouette frappa de son bec la fenêtre. Surpris je lui ouvrai, me demandant de qui elle pouvait provenir. La chouette se précipita sur Granger pour lui lâcher la lettre sur la tête et repartir tout de suite à travers l'ouverture. Granger jura et prit l'enveloppe. Je m'approchai, tout à fait intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en m'accoudant nonchalamment au canapé. Le visage de Granger se décomposait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-Une de tes groupies qui veut ma mort ! Grinça-t-elle avec ironie.

-Ah.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de regarder la lettre qu'une dizaine d'hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre que j'avais laissé ouverte et déversèrent sur Granger leur fardeau, avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Une beuglante explosa même en insultes et j'éclatai de rire tandis que Granger fixait la lettre cramoisie avec une sorte de résignation.

-Ca recommence…

-Tu veux dire comme pendant le Tournoi des 3 sorciers ? C'était super amusant !

Elle me fusilla du regard et ouvrit quelques lettres au hasard à coup de baguettes.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, plutôt consternant. Ecoute ça :

_« Vous êtes la pire dévergondée du pays, j'espère que le jeune monsieur Malefoy ne se laissera pas avoir »_

_« A chercher la puissance à tout prix, on trouve le mépris »._

-Non mais elles se prennent pour qui ? Vous préféreriez que Voldemort vous réduise en esclavage pauvres folles ? Hurla-t-elle devant les lettres.

Merlin, quand elle veut, Granger fait peur. Elle se retourna vers moi.

-Bon je t'emprunte Hermod, où est-il ?

Elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à être contrariée aussi ne la fis-je pas attendre et partis chercher Hermod qui devait somnoler dans la chambre d'amis. Elle lui remit la lettre, lui dit de l'amener à la directrice McGonagall – _très étrange d'entendre ça_ – et mon hibou grand duc s'envola dans le ciel exempt de nuages. Je regardais le petit tas de lettres sur mon bureau.

-Fais attention quand tu vas les ouvrir.

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Malefoy. D'autant plus que j'ai déjà été blessée par une fan, donc je prends mes précautions maintenant.

Je levai les mains.

-Ok ok miss-je-sais-tout, maintenant on fait quoi ? J'ai des papiers à signer, tu voudrais bien déguerpir de mon appartement ? Pas que ta vue m'insupporte, mais je m'étais habitué à ne plus te croiser tout le temps dans les couloirs du square Grimmaurd, alors te voir chez moi c'est une autre sorte de douleur vois-tu ?

Elle sembla confuse et me répondit :

-En fait je comptais te demander de m'accompagner chez moi…

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Un plan drague ?

-Bien sur que non Malefoy. Je veux passer nourrir mon chat qui se fait vieux, il a du mal à chasser. Et puis mettre des vêtements plus confortables que ceux que tu m'as apportés.

Je fis mine de compatir.

-Pauvre minou il va crever de faim. Pourquoi donc as-tu besoin de moi pour aller chez toi ?

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Tout d'abord au cas où je serais agressée par tes fans hystériques. Et puis parce que ça pourrait t'être utile de savoir où j'habite.

Je souris :

-Tu sais très bien que même contre une horde de fans déchainés tu remporterais le combat haut la baguette, en revanche…glissais-je sournoisement, en quoi cela pourrait m'être utile de connaître l'emplacement de ton humble demeure ?

-Oh ca va, ne joue pas au plus malin, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ! Alors, tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes comme un vieux à classer ta paperasse ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir à sa proposition même si au fond de moi je savais que je mourrais d'envie de voir l'endroit où habitait Granger. C'est vrai ça, comment le petit rat de bibliothèque avait-il aménagé son chez-soi ? Est-ce que tout était en rouge et or avec des lions en peluche partout ? Nan je sais, c'est ridicule, même chez moi tout n'est pas vert et mon doudou n'est pas un serpent. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas de doudou, je précise avant que ca n'aille apparaitre à la Une de La Gazette. Les doudous, c'est pour les crétins et les petits. Qui a besoin d'une peluche sale et pleine de microbes pour s'endormir franchement ? C'est beaucoup plus agréable d'avoir une femme dans son lit, là, on dort parfaitement. _Particulièrement si c'est Granger._ Quoi ? Non Merlin, ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai pas pensé ça ! Bref.

-J'accepte, mais seulement pour voir ton appart. Dis-je en souriant narquoisement. Tu habites où ?

-Dans Londres, dans un appartement que j'ai pu acheter grâce à mes parents et aux fonds du ministère pour services rendus au monde magique.

Je retins un soupir d'indignement.

-Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas été aussi généreux avec moi…Je n'ai eu droit qu'à quelques remerciements forcés de la part du Ministre et une déférence affreusement horripilante quoique agréable. Le nom des Malefoy reste assez imposant. Les gens ne savent pas si je suis aussi effrayant que mon père, et du coup restent méfiants envers moi. Ca ne me dérange absolument pas.

Le grand Drago Malefoy, froid et inaccessible. Ca me va très bien. J'aime fasciner les gens, c'est comme ça. J'ai été élevé comme si ma vie valait tous les trésors, et j'en suis persuadé, j'y peux rien moi. Je suis le plus beau trésor du monde. _Et aussi le plus vaniteux._ Toi, on t'a rien demandé.

-Moi je trouve ça dérangeant, repris Granger. Tu sais quoi, si on se marie, je pourrais rendre ton nom synonyme de choses beaucoup plus agréables, comme de paix et de dons…Je verserais de l'argent pour des associations et aiderais les plus démunis.

Elle eu un sourire satisfait. Non mais ca va pas oh ! Tu ne toucheras pas à MON argent avec tes sales pates ! Surtout pour aider son prochain. C'est trop guimauve comme truc. Non, l'argent, ca sert à se faire respecter, à payer les gens sous la table, à se faire plaisir…Pas pour distribuer à tous les coins de rues ! Faut que je fasse attention à mes poches où Granger risque de tout dilapider avant que je lui tourne le dos ! Et puis déjà que je dois salir ma lignée si en plus le nom Malefoy devient synonyme de doux agneau, où va le monde ?

-Et je pourrais enfin créer la SALE !

La salle ? Salle de quoi ? Ou quelle sale manie ? Devant mon air ahuri, Granger m'expliqua :

-La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

C'est une blague ? Non, elle reste imperturbable. J'éclatai de rire, me moquant ouvertement d'elle.

-Nan mais t'es sérieuse ? Libérer des elfes ? Ils adorent faire le sale boulot, laisse les continuer.

-Non, Dobby lui…

Je la coupai :

-Dobby ? Mon ancien elfe de maison ? Lui il ne compte pas, il suit Potter comme son ombre ! J'ai toujours dit d'ailleurs que Potter avait une mauvaise influence sur les gens…_Contrairement à moi._ Douce Hermione, ta quête est vouée à l'échec, crois-moi…Dis-je d'un air triste pour la rendre un peu plus en colère.

Cela ne marcha pas tout à fait car elle répliqua.

-Que tu dis. Crois-moi, rien n'est impossible. Tu n'avais pas dit un jour que nous n'arriverions jamais à vaincre Voldemort ? Et pourtant, c'est fait. Bon, on y va ?

Avant que je puisse répondre elle descendit dans l'espace de transplannage de mon immeuble. Et si je veux aller aux toilettes ? Je pris ma baguette, fermais la porte, et la suivis. Elle prit ma main rapidement, comme si elle avait peur que je lui saute dessus et transplanna. Aussitôt arrivés, elle lâcha ma main _– je ne mords pas pourtant _– et commença à sortir du cul-de-sac. Je restai immobile, fixant un panneau devant nous « Cédez le passage, ne restez pas au milieu de la route. »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça Granger ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, un air de moquerie sur le visage.

-Oh oh, le grand et merveilleux Drago Malefoy – _oui je sais, merci chères admiratrices _– ne sais pas ça ? Ca fait partie des nouvelles réformes. Ce sont des petites ruelles cul-de-sac qui ont été « réquisitionnées » par le Ministère pour permettre aux sorciers de transplanner dans divers endroits de Londres sans craindre de tomber sur des moldus. Nous sommes invisibles à leurs yeux dans cette ruelle.

Ah, en effet, je ne savais pas ça. En même temps, j'avais eu bien d'autres soucis en tête que de regarder les supers réformes du nouveau Ministère. Par exemple, comment draguer le plus de filles en un minimum de temps. Ou comment gérer tous ses biens maintenant que son père est mort.

-Bon alors où habites tu ?

-Pas très loin, suis-moi.

Granger sortit d'un pas décidé de la rue et la clarté soudaine du boulevard me fit cligner des yeux. Depuis quand faisait-il si beau à Londres ? Moi qui préfère les temps pluvieux…De nombreux londoniens marchaient d'un pas décidé, les têtes baissées vers le sol comme si le monde extérieur n'existait pas. S'étaient-ils rendus compte, tous ces moldus, de la terrible guerre qui sévissait entre les sorciers ? Savaient-ils qu'ils nous devaient la vie ? Je sais que de nombreux massacres avaient été perpétrés chez les moldus, mais pour eux ce devait être un vulgaire tueur en série. J'étouffais un gloussement. Voldemort, un tueur en série. Si seulement il n'avait été que ça. Devant moi Granger avançait en ligne droite, jusqu'à tourner dans une courte rue qui menait à une jolie place pavée où trônait une fontaine en pierre grise, usée par le vent et couverte de végétation. Pas mal. Il y avait des endroits plus côtés, mais la place dégageait un petit charme typique. Ma « fiancée », et j'insiste bien sur les guillemets, s'avança jusqu'à un petit immeuble en brique et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans le hall et de monter les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qui portait le chiffre 4 en or. J'allais enfin pénétrer dans son antre. _Sans mauvais jeu de mots, sors-toi cette image de la tête Drago ! Oh Merlin, comment-ai-je pu penser ça de Granger…_ Mon bras commençait à s'échauffer doucement et je me forçais à penser à McGonagall embrassant fougueusement Dumbledore, _je crois que je vais vomir,_ tandis que Granger tapotait sur la poignée de sa porte avec sa baguette. Elle se retourna en souriant et m'invita à entrer en s'inclinant. J'étirais mes lèvres fines en me préparant à un spectacle hors du commun : l'appartement d'Hermione Granger.

…

Ouai, en fait c'est nul. Un large vestibule dans les tons caramel avec deux placards. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. _Encore que qui sait ce qu'on peut trouver en fouillant dans les placards…Faudra que j'essaye._ Ensuite, on débouche dans un vaste salon aux couleurs orangées où siégeait un canapé en cuir, visuellement assez confortable. Sur le canapé, un gros matou roux sommeillait et n'ouvrit même pas l'œil à notre entrée. Je l'avais déjà vu à Poudlard, mais n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre lui et Granger. Si j'avais su j'aurais pu essayer de lui lancer un sort…Trop tard maintenant. Le salon était banal, une table basse en bois, des chaises et poufs…Raah, je suis super déçu ! Une cuisine à l'américaine donnait sur le salon. Trop petite à mon gout. C'est alors que je remarquai l'immense bibliothèque qui prenait la totalité du pan de mur derrière moi. Elle était remplie de livres divers, et je m'étonnai qu'elle ne soit pas encore tombée sous le poids.

-Et tu as surement tout lu. Dis-je en désignant les lourds volumes.

Elle releva la tête de sa cuisine où le chat miaulait maintenant dans ses jambes.

-Même pas ! J'en ai lu la plupart avant la guerre, mais j'en ai acheté une bonne partie avec les sous du ministère. Elle rougit à cette remarque.

C'est vrai quoi, il n'y a que Granger pour dépenser ses gallions dans une tonne de bouquins. Déprimant. La dite demoiselle déprimante passa devant moi et s'enferma dans une pièce que je supposais être sa chambre. Pourquoi s'enfermer, tu as peur que je vienne te déshabiller. L'idée bien que tentante - _…je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! Voir Granger nue est vomitif. C'est le pacte. Oui, c'est le pacte._ – fut donc repoussée. Très loin. Je m'assis dans le canapé en grognant. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être maitre de mes propres pensées. On aurait du forcer des mangemorts à faire ce pacte durant la guerre, avec des moldues, ils se seraient sans aucun doute suicidés pour avoir de telles pensées. Je ricanai.

Un toc toc répété me fit lever la tête et je vis mon hibou frapper la fenêtre tandis que le chat de Granger l'observait d'un œil mauvais.

-Pssst, ouste le chat.

Je le pris dans mes mains pour le pousser. Mais c'est qu'il pèse trois tonnes ce machin ! On aurait du le laisser à la diète une semaine, ca l'aurait forcé à bruler son gras tiens.

J'ouvris alors la fenêtre pour que mon hibou me donne la lettre. Le cachet de Poudlard était visible à l'arrière de l'enveloppe.

Comme j'étais heureux à chaque fois que je voyais ce cachet arriver sur mes lettres pendant mes vacances, c'était presque une délivrance. Chez moi j'étais un petit prince, mais dans une prison dorée. Fais ci Drago, fais ça, sois un homme, sois un digne descendant… Et ce que je souhaitais vraiment, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Mon père voyait en moi une continuité de son existence, plus que son fils. Il était enchainé au seigneur des ténèbres et me le faisait payer. Il y avait certains soirs où il revenait de réunions avec des mangemorts, saoul, et me lançait quelques sorts au hasard, pour « renforcer mon endurance », comme il disait. Et moi j'hésitais entre la fierté d'avoir un père respecté et le dégout qu'il m'inspirait en même temps. Je savais que ma vie était toute tracée. Pourtant j'avais peur : soit je continuais dans cette voie, douce et aussi amère, soit j'essayais de changer mais alors je me retrouvais seul, situation que je ne connaissais absolument pas, et qui me terrifiait encore plus. Oui, Drago Malefoy était un trouillard...Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fier de cette époque. C'est surement pour ça que je me montrais si arrogant à Poudlard, pour ça également que je haïssais Potter. Un petit héros adulé qui avait vaincu par hasard le lord noir alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, alors que moi qui souffrait sans que personne le sache, j'étais condamné à être détesté par toute personne autre qu'un serpentard. Et puis finalement j'avais pris ma décision. Je m'étais enfui de ma prison dorée pour atterrir dans une liberté noire et glauque, un bout de toit qu'on appelait le square Grimmaurd. Terrifié chez moi, j'étais de nouveau détesté ici. Mais libre au moins. Un soir où j'étais seul avec Potter nous en étions venus aux mains, et puis nous avions parlé, de tout ça, de notre haine. Je crois qu'il m'a un peu pardonné, ou du moins qu'il m'a compris. En tout cas, nous nous faisions plus confiance depuis cette soirée, même si nous n'étions pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Alors ?

La voix de Granger me fit sursauter et sortir de mes rêveries. Elle sourit narquoisement _– ma parole, on dirait qu'elle me copie_ – et me prit la lettre des mains pour la décacheter et la lire.

_« Chère mademoiselle Granger, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous accueillerais à Poudlard._

_Votre venue, ainsi que celle de Monsieur Malefoy, m'offre une grande joie, de même qu'à l'ensemble du corps enseignant. La bibliothèque vous est bien sûr ouverte et vous pourrez avoir accès à tous les ouvrages de la réserve._

_En espérant vous revoir le plus tôt possible._

_La directrice, Minerva McGonagall._ _»_

Tandis qu'elle lisait je l'observais. Elle s'était habillée d'un chemisier blanc et d'un simple jean. De là où j'étais j'avais une vue plongeante dans son décolleté de tissu pâle. Sa peau frémissait à chaque respiration. Son cou découvert était parsemé de mèches folles qui tombaient du chignon lâche qu'avait fait Granger. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle entortillait toujours une de ces mèches quand elle était dans ses pensées. Depuis quand remarquai-je des détails aussi futiles chez Granger d'ailleurs ? Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, des yeux chocolat limpides et clairs, qui m'observent plein de questions. Bêtement je me demande si c'est moi qui pense tout ça ou si c'est le pacte. Objectivement, Granger est plutôt jolie. C'est juste que c'est Granger et que par conséquent je ne veux pas l'avouer. Mais pour le moment je m'en fiche. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de m'approcher de ses lèvres, roses et tentantes. Nos nez se frôlent et la dernière chose à laquelle je pense est mon bras qui s'enflamme, avant de plonger vers les lèvres qui se tendent vers moi avec empressement.

.

* * *

.

Mouhahaha, jolie coupure =p

La fin est l'un des passages que j'ai rajouté, je trouvais que ca manquait un peu dans leurs relations ^^

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez des remarques ? Les points négatifs sont toujours constructif, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt, Saki.


	15. Poudlard

Yosh, salut les gens ! Désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre, mais il est également plus long que ce que je pensais ^^ En plus j'ai une idée qui me trottais dans la tête que je vais finalement mettre en œuvre, ce qui vous fait encore plus de surprises à venir !

Alors, plusieurs nouvelles :

**1/** J'ai remis à jour mon profil si ça vous intéresse, j'ai jamais su quoi dire là-dedans ^^ J'ai écris mes passions (entre autre le Japon, et j'ai mis l'adresse de mon forum dessus), et Harry Potter évidemment. Je fais aussi de la pub pour une auteure de fic que j'adore énormément, toutes ses fics sont géniales !

**2/** Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews, c'est vraiment génial et ça me motive, merci beaucoup ! Je réponds à chacun, mais pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte (je vous invite à en créer c'est bien pratique ^^), voici vos réponses :

_Missmarlyne _: J'espère que je ne t'empêche pas de bosser, c'est pas bien ça ^^ Et puis Molière c'est génial ! Pour voir travaillé trois mois sur Dom Juan, je connais un peu maintenant xD Ma fic est une fic à but humoristique, donc il n'y a aucun risque que ca finisse mal, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci pour ton engouement, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_Lorelyn_ : Oui, il a encore fallu attendre, désolée, je suis une boulette quand il s'agit de rendre des devoirs dans les temps ^^ Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre sera encore à la hauteur des tes espérances !

**3/ **Je sais plus exactement ce que j'avais dit, mais en ce qui concerne le contexte de ma fic, même si la plupart se situe après le tome 7 avec tout ce qui s'y passe, des détails sont modifiés. Par exemple dans ce chapitre vous constaterez que Tonks et Lupin sont encore en vie ! ( Ils ne peuvent pas mourir, JKR tu es trop cruelle…).

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, profitez bien et bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le retour à Poudlard**

.

.

Je pris une simple chemise blanche et mis un jean. Voilà une tenue confortable, contrairement à cette robe étriquée que m'avait ramené l'autre blond peroxydé. Atout essentiel pour être efficace pendant des recherches, un élastique, qui permet de ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux. Je fais un chignon lâche rapidement et sors de ma chambre. L'absence de bruit de Malefoy m'inquiète, moins on l'entend, plus c'est suspect. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire : bon il n'a rien cassé, pas de cochonneries sur le canapé, Pattenrond est en vie et entier. Pourquoi ce silence ?

-Alors ?

Il sursauta et j'aperçus une lettre cachetée dans sa main. Avec un sourire narquois je m'en emparais et la lu. Génial, on va pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas comment font tous les sorciers qui y ont étudié pour le quitter si facilement. Tous ces souvenirs passés entre les murs de la plus grande école de sorcellerie !

Je relevai la tête et m'aperçus que Drago fixait mes cheveux. Quoi j'ai une araignée dedans ? Agacée j'allais sortir une réplique, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux restèrent également accrochés à ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté la gomina, il les laissait libres, un peu longs, d'un blond très pâle et ils retombaient en mèches éparses devant ses yeux. Ses yeux justement, gris, clairs sous la lumière du soleil me procurèrent des frissons. Il semblait tendu, comme en proie à un doute, et je savais pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait car j'étais dans le même état. Une envie intense de sauter sur ses lèvres me tenaillait. Merlin retiens-moi. Mes yeux glissèrent vers son nez, fin et droit, légèrement pointu qui nous faisait l'appeler la fouine à l'école. Comment avais-je pu trouver qu'il ressemblait à une fouine ? Une très très jolie fouine alors, tout à fait séduisante…Hermione, tu te reprends immédiatement. Méchante fouine. Mais mon regard s'était déjà perdu dans ses lèvres. Impossible de détourner les yeux. Des lèvres fines, qui pouvaient s'étirer en un sourire narquois que Drago affectionne tant…Certaines préfèrent les lèvres bien charnues, mais celles de Drago n'ont rien à envier aux grosses lèvres de Viktor. Rien du tout en fait…

L'envie de l'embrasser me tenaille toujours et je ne sais même pas si elle est due au pacte ou à une véritable envie qui sortirait de mon ventre en feu. Si je l'écoute il me répète depuis 2 minutes « saute lui dessus, saute lui dessus ! ». Un petit ange reste toujours d'un côté, me soufflant que Drago Malefoy est un être que je n'aime pas, qui me déprécie depuis très longtemps, avec qui je me dispute en permanence, tandis que mon petit démon ricane et répond que je suis une femme avec des besoins tout à fait naturels, que l'homme devant moi est complètement à mon gout et que je n'ai qu'à m'approcher un soupçon pour gouter ses lèvres.

Qui écouter de l'ange ou du démon… Réflexion faite, je trouve que j'ai beaucoup trop écouté mon ange depuis ces 19 dernières années. Après tout j'ai aussi besoin de m'amuser et de me faire plaisir. Pour une fois Hermione Granger, tu réfléchiras aux conséquences de tes actes plus tard.

Comme on dit, Alea Jacta Est. (1)

Et voilà comment je me retrouve dans mon appartement, à embrasser fougueusement Drago Malefoy, mon blondinet arrogant et détestable de fiancé. En plus, c'est diablement bon. Mon corps réclame la chaleur du sien et je me plaque contre lui tandis qu'il m'entoure de ses bras, que je n'aurais jamais cru si puissants. Ses lèvres douces savent si bien s'y prendre, et je réponds avec ardeur à ses baisers. Ca faisait longtemps que mon corps ne s'était pas embrasé d'un tel désir. Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux mais je n'ai même pas besoin de rapprocher Drago pour qu'il approfondisse le baiser. Il me fait reculer jusqu'au canapé puis m'allonge dessus tout en continuant de m'embrasser, sa bouche déposant des baisers dans mon cou désormais.

TOC TOC TOC.

Je grogne sans le vouloir tandis que Drago relève la tête, l'air un peu désorienté et le souffle court. Un hibou grand duc aux plumes beiges tape du bac contre la fenêtre, l'air impatient. Drago remue pour se lever et je me rends compte en rougissant qu'il est complètement au dessus de moi. Oh Morgane, je crois que je me suis un peu laissée emportée. _Juste un peu Hermione ?_ Bon peut-être un peu beaucoup…Mes cheveux tombent sur mes épaules, _mais quand a-t-il enlevé mon élastique ?, _mes joues sont encore brulantes de ses lèvres, mon chemisier laisse entrevoir mon soutien-gorge et j'ai le ventre en feu. Oh la la, c'est la première fois que je me laisse autant aller à mes instincts primaires. _Mais avoue que c'était très agréable. _Je tente de m'extirper du canapé en sursaut, donnant malencontreusement un coup de genoux mal placé à Malefoy qui hoquète sous le choc. _Oups._

-Tu ne veux plus que ca se reproduise à ce point que tu as décidé de me castrer Granger ? Réussit-il à articuler en se mettant droit et en grimaçant de douleur.

Je bafouille un désolé en rosissant et vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour ne pas me retrouver face à lui. Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face avec ce qui vient de se passer. On était vraiment à deux doigts – _oh non Hermione, ne pense surtout pas à un jeu de mot pervers _– d'être extrêmement intimes lui et moi. Trop pour ma santé mentale en tout cas. Le hibou entre dans mon appartement et vole jusqu'à Malefoy. En fait je devrais remercier ce petit bout de plume de nous avoir interrompus. Et son maitre au passage. Qui cela peut-il être ? Il me semble avoir déjà vu ce hibou au QG.

Malefoy récupère la lettre et dit au hibou qu'il répondra plus tard afin que celui-ci reparte. Je n'ose pas m'approcher de lui ou le regarder vraiment, de peur de ne pas me contrôler de nouveau.

Ah je me souviens, il me semble que c'est le hibou de Blaise ! Anciennement Zabini. Faut croire que quand Voldemort commence à menacer les familles, tuer des sorciers et obliger les gens à faire du mal, les jeunes serpentards ont jugé plus prudent de se réfugier chez l'Ordre du Phénix. Malefoy avait joué les espions très peu de temps avant de nous rejoindre définitivement, accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, mais il avait eu le temps de distiller des idées dans l'esprit de son ami, Blaise Zabini, et celui-ci avait réussi à tenir un peu plus longtemps comme espion. Et il me semble bien que j'ai déjà vu Malefoy recevoir des nouvelles via ce hibou. Si j'envoie à Blaise un parchemin avec simplement écrit « merci », est-ce qu'il comprendrait… ? Non, et puis je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça après tout. J'entends Malefoy ricaner.

-Monsieur Blaise s'inquiète de ce qu'on raconte dans cette « feuille de choux qu'est la Gazette ». Il veut savoir si, je cite, « tu t'es vraiment fiancé avec Granger-double-face ou si c'est un nouveau moyen pour augmenter ta popularité ? »

Granger-double-face ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? J'ai une partie du visage qui est bizarre comparée à l'autre ?

-Je peux savoir ce que ca veut dire ?

-Quoi, que j'ai besoin d'un peu de publicité ? Oh bien sur, ca ne me ferait pas de mal de redorer encore un peu plus mon blason mais je ne …

Je le coupai.

-Pas ça idiot ! Ce surnom ridicule !

Un éclair de malice illumina ses yeux.

-Ah. En fait c'est le fruit d'une réflexion menée entre Blaise et moi. Tu sais sans doute que nous t'avons toujours considéré comme une sang-de-bourbe sans grand intérêt dont le seul but dans la vie était d'apprendre tous les bouquins par cœur.

_Merci de ce portrait si délicat._ Je restai immobile en haussant un sourcil, histoire d'entendre la fin de l'histoire avant de sortir ma baguette pour venger l'insulte.

-Et bien nous avons découvert une autre facette de ta personnalité pendant la guerre. Déjà, en t'approchant de plus près, il nous est apparu que tu n'étais pas si vilaine que ça.

Mon regard noir sembla l'amuser encore plus.

-Non mais c'est un compliment. Il faut dire qu'on ne t'avait jamais vraiment observé en détail. Mais sans tes dents de lapin tu es mignonne. Jolis yeux noisettes, nez fin, bouche délicate, corps agréable. Enfin, va pas prendre la grosse tête non plus, tu n'es pas un canon de beauté. Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet. Donc on a découvert que t'étais pas un troll, et que ta manie de chercher dans les bouquins pouvait être utile en fin de compte. Tu nous as carrément sauvé la vie plusieurs fois en fait…Comme quoi tu savais te débrouiller sur un champ de bataille. Bien que ca n'atténue pas ton attitude toujours aussi agaçante de miss-je-sais-tout la plupart du temps. Résultat, on a dit que tu avais deux facettes de personnalité : lionne enragée – ma préférée si tu veux mon avis- et rat de bibliothèque – on peut s'en passer-. Et c'est par ce raisonnement très avancé que nous t'avons surnommé Granger-double-face. Tu vois, c'est pas si méchant !

J'ai la baguette qui me démange. Ginny m'a appris à reproduire son sortilège de chauve-furie _même s'il ne vaut pas le sien_, j'ai très envie de l'essayer sur un cobaye blond. Oui je sais, il vient d'avouer qu'il aimait bien une facette de ma personnalité. C'est plutôt gentil. Je m'adoucie rien qu'à l'idée. Malefoy a dit que j'étais mignonne et que mon coté furie enragée sur le champ de bataille lui plaisait…_Ah nooon, on dirait une de ses stupides groupies !_ Je hais Drago Malefoy et ses stupides paroles, tout ce que dit Malefoy est stupide, je hais Drago Malefoy et ses stupides paroles…Ca va mieux.

-Et bien je t'assure que double-face est en train de lutter pour que la lionne ne refasse pas surface inopinément et traumatise ta petite bouille angélique_. Mais pas tant que ça._ Et maintenant si tu es prêt, je te propose d'aller à Poudlard. Pas la peine de me guider je connais le chemin. Dis-je en souriant avant de transplanner vite loin de lui, devant le château.

J'atterris à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, devant le long chemin de terre qui menait aux grilles imposantes de mon ancienne école. Le vent soufflait en rafale et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je souris largement, comme si je revenais au bon temps et que Harry et Ron allait surgir à mes cotés, les bras chargés de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko. Néanmoins le bruit de pétard mouillé qui fit surgir à mes cotés un grand blond au regard hypocrite n'avait rien de joyeux et mon sourire s'effaça tandis que je commençais à marcher vers le château. Il me rattrapa et se maintint à mon allure jusqu'à notre arrivée devant les grilles. Nous nous regardons bêtement.

-Tu frappes ? Demande t-il.

-Ah ah très drôle, vas-y puisque tu es si malin.

-Ou on peut envoyer un patronus peut-être.

- Ca ne fait pas un peu « temps de crise » le patronus ?

-Tu as une autre idée puisque tu es si brillante ?

Je fis la moue et acquiesçai à son idée. Je le vis se concentrer-_ je meurs d'envie de savoir à quel souvenir il doit penser pour faire un patronus – _et un grand triton tacheté formé de fumée jaillit de sa baguette et fila jusqu'au château. Je ne fus pas étonnée, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir son patronus durant la guerre. Le triton, très proche de la salamandre, est plus enclin néanmoins à vivre dans l'eau et les milieux humides. J'avais surpris un jour une conversation entre Malefoy et Zabini où ils évoquaient le fait que le patronus de Malefoy avait changé de forme en rejoignant l'ordre, et que ca lui plaisait infiniment mieux. Je m'étais demandé pendant trois jours de quel animal pouvait avoir la forme de son patronus avant d'en arriver à une idée qui me réjouirait si elle était fondée. Une fouine. Ca lui serait tellement bien allé. Avant que j'aie le temps de poser la question au serpentard, les grilles s'ouvrirent et nous avançâmes dans le parc. Entre les lourdes portes de Poudlard nous attendait le professeur McGonagall, digne dans sa longue robe noire et son chapeau écossais parfaitement ajusté sur sa tête.

-Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir. Dit-elle en nous souriant, bien que j'eu l'impression qu'elle s'adressait plus à moi qu'à mon collègue. D'ailleurs vu la tête de celui-ci, ce ne devait pas être réciproque.

-Nous aussi professeur, dommage que ce soit pour ces circonstances…

Après tout nous ne sommes pas venus nous amuser, mais voir ce que la bibliothèque possède comme documents sur les pactes d'amants. Je surpris l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que c'est amusant d'être fiancée à Drago Malefoy ? Merlin non ! La directrice s'éloigna de la porte et nous invita à entrer.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas à vous faire visiter ?

-Je crois que ca ira en effet. Les réparations sont-elles terminées ? Demandai-je.

-Quasiment oui, elles seront totalement finies avant la fin de la semaine je l'espère. Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour le repas, il sera servi dans la grande salle à 12h30, la plupart des professeurs sont déjà présents.

J'acquiesçai et le professeur McGonagall repartit à ses occupations, nous laissant seuls Malefoy et moi dans le grand hall. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon coéquipier. J'aurais nettement préféré qu'il soit brun ou roux et se nomme Harry ou Ron. Enfin, de toute façon je travaille toujours seule en règle générale, aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception à la règle.

-Allez viens Malefoy, en route pour la bibliothèque !

Celle-ci était vide et un silence agréable régnait dans les rayons. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la voix nasillarde de Malefoy le rompe.

-Granger, tu crois vraiment que nous allons trouver quelque chose ici que nous n'aurions pas trouvé à Oxford ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais cette bibliothèque m'a toujours, et je dis bien toujours, aidé à trouver ce que je cherchais quand on étudiait ici.

-C'est aussi grâce à elle que tu as reçu le surnom de rat de bibliothèque !

- Tais-toi et regarde par là, dis-je en lui désignant un rayon, tandis que je cherchais dans les étagères derrière le dos de Malefoy.

Je glisse ma main sur les reliures poussiéreuses, en sentant l'odeur des vieux livres. Quelle merveilleuse sensation. J'entends Malefoy faire de même dans mon dos. Quand je pense que ce matin j'étais contre lui sur mon canapé, à l'embrasser…

-J'ai l'impression que tu es troublée…

-Quoi ?

Je me retournai brusquement, le dos plaqué contre l'étagère.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-A part le fait que tu viens de réagir comme si je t'avais piqué ? J'en sais rien, j'ai ressenti comme une bouffée de chaleur une certaine gêne je dirais…

J'ouvris les yeux, une sensation glacée me parcourant la colonne.

-Drago, le pacte n'est pas prévu pour que chacun ressente la même chose. J'étais vraiment troublée il ya quelques secondes, tu es sur de l'avoir ressenti, comme si ça venait de moi ?

Il me regardait, essayant visiblement de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait senti.

-C'est venu comme ça, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais troublée. C'était peut-être juste une coïncidence. Ou sans faire attention, j'ai usé de légilimencie.

J'hochais la tête sans grande conviction. Se pourrait-il que ce ne soit pas vraiment un pacte d'amant ? Qu'on ait voulu nous le faire croire ? Peut-être que certains des derniers mangemorts ont souhaité préparer une petite vengeance ? Non, je pense que je vois trop loin…Néanmoins le fait que Drago ait « ressenti » la même émotion que moi, je trouve ça étrange…Il faut que je regarde les ingrédients utilisés pour la potion, et le cérémonial du pacte, saouls comme nous étions, il est possible que quelque chose se soit passé de travers. Et depuis le début nous nous sommes concentrés sur la façon de déjouer le pacte, peut-être qu'il faudrait plutôt trouver qui nous a forcé à le faire et a préparé la potion. Il faut que j'envoie immédiatement un hibou à Harry pour lui dire.

Malefoy me sortit de mes réflexions en me tapotant bêtement la tête. _Je suis quoi, un chien ? _

- Allez, cesse de te tracasser, j'ai du rêver. Par contre je ne crois pas divaguer en disant que ton ventre crie famine. Tu n'as pas envie d'un repas dans la grande salle, comme au bon vieux temps ?

-Au bon vieux temps Malefoy, tu nous narguais depuis la table des serpentards.

Il joua les étonnés.

-Ah bon tu es sure ? Moi je me souviens de repas cordiaux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec une parfaite entente entre les maisons !

Je souris.

-Ben voyons. C'est vrai que ca devait être festif à ta table, vous êtes de vrais larrons en foire vous, les serpentards !

-Je croyais que tu luttais contre les préjugés Hermione ? Ne t'a-t-on pas prouvé avec Blaise et Pansy que nous pouvions être parfaitement cordiaux ?

-Vicieux, pervers, l'humour noir et le ricanement en permanence…Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire cordial. Vivables est déjà un adjectif très doux.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air accablé, puis traversa la bibliothèque pour arriver dans le long couloir qui menait aux escaliers.

-Que n'aurais-je donné pour avoir ces couloirs aussi vides en sixième année, soupira t-il.

-Pour travailler à la salle sur demande ? Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas eu autant de liberté. Grognais-je.

Il s'arrêta soudain, et je me pris son dos.

-Quoi encore ?

-On a le château pratiquement vide pour nous, ca te tente une petite course ?

Je le fixai, incrédule. Parfois il pouvait se montrer encore plus gamin que Ron.

-Je ne vais pas détaler dans tout le château pour tes beaux yeux.

Ses yeux qui reflétèrent un éclair de malice que je n'appréciais guère. Sans que j'eu le temps de faire le moindre geste il s'empara de ma baguette qui dépassait de mon sac _– heureusement que Maugrey n'a pas vu ça, où il se serait étouffé de honte devant le peu de soin que j'ai pour la protéger_ – et se mit hors de ma portée.

- Tu n'as plus de baguette Granger. Si tu me rattrapes je consentirai peut-être à te la rendre.

J'ouvris la bouche inutilement. Morgane, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter ? Je bondis en avant dans l'espoir d'arracher ma baguette mais il était prêt et retira sa main puis il détala vers l'escalier en éclatant de rire. Si je le rattrape, non seulement je récupère ma baguette mais je l'étripe avec.

Mais il ne sait pas que je cours vite moi aussi, tu vas être surpris ! Il s'arrête avant le tournant du couloir pour me regarder et me narguer en agitant la main avant de repartir, tandis que je tourne à mon tour.

-Tu vas souffrir Malefoy, tu vas regretter d'avoir provoqué une gryffondor !

-Je t'attends ! Rit-il en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin des escaliers. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'arrêter que ma cheville rencontra une surface friable et que je tombai en avant. J'avais complètement oublié la marche escamotable. Heureusement Malefoy fut assez rapide pour me rattraper au vol et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux affalés sur les marches, le souffle court, ma cheville criant sa douleur et le blondinet devant s'être cassé au moins trois côtes sous moi.

-Arf…

-Granger, je crois que tu m'as tué.

-C'est toi qui a fait le malin en commençant à courir.

-Tu as oublié de sauter la marche !

-J'avais d'autres choses en tête, comme récupérer ma baguette !

Je le fusillai du regard, toujours dans ses bras, tandis qu'il grimaçait sous mon poids et la forme des marches dans son dos.

-A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans une situation compromettante, il faut toujours que je me retrouve blessé, c'est une malédiction d'après toi ? La gifle à Oxford, ton genou chez toi, et maintenant les marches.

Je souris inconsciemment.

-Oui mais ce coup-ci, moi aussi j'ai mal. Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville. Par ta faute d'ailleurs.

J'essayai de la bouger mais elle m'élançait trop. Saleté de marche.

-Tu sais que j'adore t'avoir au dessus de moi, mais j'ai vraiment mal au dos, relève toi.

Au lieu de me relever, je fis glisser mes jambes sur le coté, et me retrouvai assise sur une marche. Ma cheville était déjà rouge et le simple fait de la frôler m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Malheur, je crois qu'elle est cassée. Manquait plus que ça.

-Jolie cascade Granger.

Je levai les yeux vers Malefoy qui avait les joues colorées et ses cheveux épars devant son visage.

-C'est gentil. Mais je n'aurais pas la cheville dans cet état sans tes idioties.

-J'aurais préféré des remerciements pour t'avoir rattrapé mais visiblement il ne faut pas trop en attendre. Tu peux marcher ?

J'essayai de me relever mais ma cheville ne semblait pas prête à me porter.

-Donne moi ma baguette je vais me faire une attelle.

Il hésita, mais finit par me la tendre, se disant sans doute qu'une cheville cassée était suffisant. Je murmure un sort et des bandelettes entourent solidement ma jambe autour d'un bâton épais. Même si j'ai l'air bête avec ça, j'arrive à peu près à marcher. Mais les marches qui suivent sont difficiles à descendre. A mon grand soulagement – même si je ne l'avouerais jamais- Malefoy passe son bras sous le mien pour m'aider.

-Depuis quand Drago Malefoy est-il gentil ?

-Si tu préfères je peux te lâcher. Mais je sais que t'iras tout raconter à tes copains et figure toi que j'ai pas tellement envie d'affronter Potter en duel. J'appelle ça l'instinct de survie.

-Je trouve que tu te ramollis. Tu n'aurais jamais avoué ça avant.

-J'ai toujours essayé de me trouver du coté du plus fort, je sens les tendances, c'est une sorte de don.

-Ben voyons. Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de nous emmener à la Grande Salle.

Une unique longue table était dressée au milieu de la salle, et tous les professeurs y étaient assis. Quand McGonagall vit que Malefoy m'aidait à marcher elle se leva.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien professeur, je me suis cassée la cheville dans la marche escamotable, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Cela rassura le professeur qui m'assura que madame Pomfresh m'arrangerait ça en un clin d'œil dès qu'elle rentrerait de son voyage en Afrique. Elle nous invita à nous asseoir et j'observais tous les professeurs. Les professeurs Bibine et Chourave, son chapeau rapiécé éternellement sur sa tête, le professeur Sinistra et même Trelawney, cachée dans ses grands voiles et ses immenses lunettes. Et c'est alors que j'aperçus aux cotés du professeur Vector celle qui sembla être nouvelle ici : Tonks.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire accompagné d'un ample geste de la main qui renversa au passage son verre – heureusement vide- . Mais qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de demander à Tonks d'être professeur ici ? Elle va faire rire les élèves…Tonks semblait heureuse de notre surprise. Evidemment, sa nomination avait réussie à être tenue secrète jusque là.

-Alors tu vas être professeur ? Lui demandai-je d'entrée.

-Oui, tu imagines ! De défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin, c'est normal vu mon métier. Avec Remus on a jugé que c'était mieux de travailler à Poudlard que de courir après des mangemorts en liberté maintenant qu'on a Ted.

-Et tu vas faire comment ? Tu habites Poudlard ?

-Non, seuls les professeurs qui le souhaitent emménagent ici, en fait il se trouve qu'à part moi, personne n'est marié. Je rentre tous les soirs à la maison, maman s'occupe de Ted quand Remus n'est pas là.

-Et le morveux, il a quelle couleur de cheveux en ce moment ? Demanda soudain Malefoy, assis à côté de moi. Cousin germain de Tonks sans jamais l'avoir rencontré, il avait appris à la connaitre pendant la guerre, et – _allez savoir pourquoi_ – Teddy s'était accroché à lui.

-Quand je l'ai quitté ce matin il était encore avec une touffe verte.

Malefoy sourit.

-Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour qu'il aille à Serpentard. Avec de la chance c'est la lignée maternelle qui ressort.

-J'étais à Poufsouffle Drago.

-Tu es une erreur de parcours, c'est tout.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se servit de la salade, soudainement apparue au centre de la table.

-Et tu sais qui est le professeur de potion ? J'ai entendu que Slughorn avait pris sa retraite, encore. Demanda de nouveau le blond.

-Non, même si j'ai une petite idée. Et vous, vous êtes venus pour la bibliothèque ? C'est cette histoire de pacte c'est ça ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois…Grognais-je.

- C'est Arthur qui l'a dit à Remus. Le monde de la magie est petit tu sais.

Le repas se déroula sans incidents, Tonks amusant tout le monde comme à son habitude, avec ses blagues et son rire contagieux. Puis Malefoy me ramena à la bibliothèque tant bien que mal. (« Bon sang ce que tu peux être lourde Granger » « Si je te lâche dans les escaliers, tu tombes ou tu rebondis ? »). Plongée dans Potions pour sorciers mal aimés, je sursaute en voyant soudain un parchemin sous forme de papillon voleter devant moi. Malefoy s'en empare avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste.

« J'aimerais vous parler, je vous attend dans mon bureau.

Le phénix est un animal merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva McGonagall. »

-Elle croit que nous sommes encore des élèves à ses ordres ou quoi ? Ronchonna le blond en faisant une boulette du parchemin qu'il flamba d'un petit coup de baguette. Merlin, il n'a jamais appris qu'on ne fait pas de feu dans une bibliothèque !

Nous nous levons donc en nous demandant ce que la directrice nous veut.

-Elle pouvait pas nous parler pendant le repas ? Non, faut toujours que les directeurs en fassent des tas, ca fait plus classe un papier volant…

- Tais-toi donc, tu n'arrêtes jamais de ronchonner ?

-Pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter alors que ça agace tout le monde. C'est ça qui est amusant.

Devant la statue qui garde l'entrée de l'escalier en colimaçon je m'exclame Phénix, et la gargouille se déplace pour que nous puissions monter. La directrice se tient derrière son bureau, où elle semble désormais à son aise. Le professeur Dumbledore est dans un cadre derrière elle, l'œil pétillant. C'est toujours un peu intimidant de monter ici.

-Entrez et asseyez-vous. J'aimerais vous entretenir d'un sujet assez important.

Elle laisse une petite pause, comme pour nous laisser le temps de deviner ses prochaines paroles.

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le poste de professeur de potions est désormais vacant, et moi-même je ne compte pas reprendre les cours de métamorphose, la tâche de directeur étant très importante. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous proposer ces deux postes...

.

* * *

.

(1) Traduction : le sort est décidé. ( littéralement : les dès sont jetés )

Vous avez remarqué que j'adore finir à des moments agaçants hein ? =D

Au fait, Hermione voulait vous dire quelque chose :

-Bonjour à tous, je vous annonce que j'ai crée une nouvelle association : la SADEMA : Société d'Aide et de Défense des Ecrivains en Mal d'Amour. Toute review permettra de payer des câlins à ces auteurs qui ne demandent qu'à être aimés ^^

Bonne soirée !


	16. Une nouvelle détermination

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, j'ai eu des partiels, et maintenant que je suis en vacances, je n'ai pas internet ! Une horreur ! Là je suis de l'ordi de mon père qui a décidé de m'achever, parce qu'internet fonctionne, mais pas . Je m'en remets donc à Clariinette, ma beta depuis ce chapitre (et ma meilleure amie en même temps ^^) pour qu'elle poste ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va marcher sinon je vais déprimer…

Merci à vous toutes pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

.

J'ai même commencé une nouvelle fic de 10 petits chapitres sur LE/JP si ça vous intéresse, allez sur mon profil. Normalement je vais poster mes chapitres ensemble maintenant.

.

Voilà, encore merci de me suivre et bonne lecture !

* * *

PoV Drago

.

Il y a un gros blanc.

Moi, professeur ? C'est une blague ? Je suis un Malefoy, pas un vulgaire professeur. Granger réussit à parler avant que j'ouvre la bouche - ce qui vaut sans doute mieux - .

-Enfin professeur, nous avons à peine terminé nos études !

-Voyons miss Granger, vous avez tellement fait depuis, vous êtes certainement plus qualifiée que la moitié du ministère. _- Faudrait pas abuser non plus - _Pour ce qui est des métamorphoses, je connais votre niveau et il est largement suffisant pour le poste. De plus vous serez une très bonne pédagogue je n'en doute pas.

Elle tourna alors ses yeux perçants derrière ses lunettes vers moi. Avec une petite moue elle continua :

-Et le professeur Rogue était très satisfait de votre niveau en potion monsieur Malefoy. Pendant la guerre vous avez préparé de nombreuses potions qui ont été très utiles. Cela me coûte à dire, mais votre niveau est également suffisant.

Merlin, si je ne m'abuse la vieillie pie vient de me faire un compliment ! Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que Granger prit encore une fois la parole.

-Mais nous étions à Poudlard en même temps que beaucoup d'élèves. Ils ne nous respecteront pas. Surtout que nous n'avons aucune formation. N'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

Pardon, on me parle ?

-Oui, j'ai été formé à des choses plus…commerciales dirons-nous.

-Oh arrêtez, les élèves savent pertinemment qui vous êtes, et ce que vous avez accompli. Et puis je ne doute pas sur votre force de caractère pour imposer le respect.

Elle sous-entend que je peux traumatiser les élèves ? Ca c'est cool…La directrice reprit :

-Et puis être professeur à Poudlard est un grand honneur vous savez. C'est un très bon tremplin, et ça permet de se faire connaître dans le monde magique. Ce serait très profitable pour vous qui sortez à peine de l'école.

Granger se mordillait les lèvres, signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

-Est-ce que nous pourrions réfléchir s'il vous plait professeur ?

La vieille sourit.

-Bien sur, vous me ferez part de votre réponse demain.

Elle se leva, signifiant par là que nous devions prendre congé. Avant de partir j'aperçus le portrait de Dumbledore me faire un clin d'œil. Je me retournais rapidement et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Je n'étais décidemment toujours pas à l'aise avec l'ancien directeur.

Soupirant, je me dis que ce poste serait une nouvelle preuve de ma bonne foi et de ma soumission au Ministère, et plus encore à Poudlard, dont le nom semblait être devenu synonyme de Vérité pendant la guerre. Je ne doutais pas de mes qualités en potion, étant devenu le préparateur officiel de l'Ordre. Après ma fuite du manoir, j'avais été tenu de rester dans une chambre pour ma propre sécurité comme ils disaient, pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas un espion, comme je le pensais. Au bout d'une semaine à tourner en rond comme un serpent dans son trou, Granger avait proposé que je l'aide à préparer quelques potions. Elle disait qu'elle vérifierait que je ne les empoisonnais pas. Comme je n'en avais rien fait, on avait fini par me laisser les préparer tout seul. J'avais eu le temps d'améliorer mon niveau, et Rogue me donnait des cours particuliers quand il le pouvait.

Je m'imaginais en professeur et un sourire effleura mon visage. Terroriser les gosses comme Rogue avant moi, ce serait excellent…Granger me tira de mes pensées.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, et toi ?

-Pareil…J'imagine qu'un nombre incroyable de personnes souhaiteraient reprendre ces postes, c'est une énorme opportunité que nous avons là ! J'ai toujours voulu être utile, apprendre aux futures générations me semble être une bonne voie…

-Ouai. Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à ce que je ferais. Avant, je suivais la route de mon père, ensuite je me suis dit que j'allais mourir sur le champ de bataille. Et finalement me voilà ici, en vie, riche, sans aucune obligation que celle de t'épouser.

-Belle obligation que celle-là tu avoueras ! Fit-elle en souriant narquoisement.

J'ai l'impression que je l'influence, il y a de plus en plus souvent ce sourire narquois sur son visage…A moins que ce ne soit ce petit air supérieur qui m'insupportait tant jeune et qui me ressemble en réalité…

-Je vais écrire à Harry, on se retrouvera pour le dîner ! Reprit-elle soudain avant de me planter devant la gargouille et de partir vers la volière. Je décidai de faire un tour dans le parc en attendant. Il faisait encore bon quand je sortis du château. Est-ce que j'avais envie de rester ici pour enseigner ? Pourquoi pas, après tout Poudlard avait été mon échappatoire durant l'adolescence, et je me voyais bien revenir ici, ne serait-ce que pour une année. Ca me laisserait le temps de décider ce que je voulais réellement faire ensuite.

Assis sur une souche en face du lac, je pensais à l'incident de la bibliothèque. J'avais vraiment senti le trouble de Granger…Etait-ce un effet du pacte ? Je ne crois pas qu'il serve à ça. Et je pense qu'un sort qui permette de sentir les sentiments des autres serait largement connu s'il existait…Alors quoi ?

Le soleil déclinait et je me rendis d'abord à la volière pour envoyer un hibou à Pansy et Blaise, les prévenant de ma décision de devenir professeur. Puis je me rendis à la grande salle.

A peine assis, Tonks vint se placer à côté de moi gaiement. Son caractère était souvent trop enjoué pour moi.

-Alors Drago, comment ça va ? Vous avez avancé dans la bibliothèque ?

Je retins un sourire en me demandant si par avancer, on pouvait parler de notre relation plus que de nos recherches.

-Non, rien de plus.

-Et pour le poste, tu vas accepter ?

Je la regardais, surpris qu'elle sache que McGonagall nous avait proposé de devenir profs.

-Oui. Comment sais-tu ?

-Tu m'as toujours sous-estimée. Je suis auror, je garde mes sources ! Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec un clin d'œil. Je me demandais une nouvelle fois comment elle allait s'en sortir pour avoir une once d'autorité sur ses élèves…

Granger en profita pour entrer en boitillant, la mine soucieuse. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Pourquoi fais-tu ça Merlin ?

-Harry ne répond pas encore. Il doit être très occupé. Il y a des affaires en cours Tonks ?

Potter avait été intégré à l'équipe des aurors immédiatement après la guerre, il poursuit donc toujours les mangemorts en fuite. Des gens dangereux, quand on perd son maitre on est parfois prêt à tout…

-Pas spécialement, mais tu sais, les gens envoient des hiboux dès qu'un chien les regarde de travers en ce moment alors…

Granger sourit et commença à se servir des plats apparus lorsque la directrice fut assise. Remarquant que ma fiancée essayait de bouger doucement son pied sous la table je lui demandais :

-Tu as toujours mal à la cheville Granger ?

-Oui, mais je me suis fait un bandage à la cheville, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Je fis non de la tête car je n'avais absolument pas regardé. Je crois que je viens de la vexer. Bon, tant pis, qu'est-ce que ca peut me faire après tout ? Encore un peu de tarte à la mélasse et ce sera parfait.

En nous levant, je sens une légère douleur diffuse à ma cheville droite. Intrigué je baisse les yeux mais ne vois rien de différent, si ce n'est la grimace de Granger. Par le slip de Merlin, ne me dites pas que je viens de sentir de nouveau ce que ressent Granger ? Ca devient vraiment inquiétant. Je lui tends mon bras pour qu'elle s'y appuie, puisque sa cheville semble douloureuse.

-Oh, le prince des serpentards serviable, j'aurais tout vu !

Je haussai les yeux mais elle posa tout de même sa main sur mon bras.

-T'es lourde.

-Tu veux une baffe ?

-Serais-je un fiancé battu ? Dis-je en me moquant.

-Ne me tente pas ! Me répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Je lui fis descendre les escaliers menant au parc pour que nous rentrions chez nous. Nous avions jusqu'à demain pour répondre à McGonagall et je sentais que ma chère et tendre hésitait encore.

-Mademoiselle-si-légère-qu'une-plume, peux-tu éviter de faire reposer tout ton poids sur moi ou nous allons à nouveau dégringoler des marches ?

-J'ai du mal à poser le pied !

-Je le sens bien oui !

Elle ne releva pas et nous passons enfin le portail signalant la fin de la zone anti-transplannage. Sans laisser le temps à Granger de parler, je l'emmène chez moi où, cette idiote, réussit à tomber sur le canapé en s'agrippant toujours à mon bras.

-Mais c'est à croire que tu le fais exprès ! Lui criai-je encore une fois étendu auprès d'elle.

Elle semblait aussi en colère que moi.

-Si tu arrêtais de me balader comme ton chien et tu me prévenais avant de transplanner sur ma cheville fragile, peut-être que j'arrêterais de te tomber dessus ! Je te touche plus en 3 jours que de toute ma vie, j'en ai marre !

Je me relevais en la fixant froidement.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Crois moi, je préférerais continuer ma petite vie tranquille, et je souhaiterais même que toi aussi tu sois heureuse, du moment que tu es loin de moi ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je fais des efforts incroyables pour te supporter et te paraître aimable, alors mets-y du tien ou ca peut mal finir !

Granger me regardait également, des flammes dansant dans son regard noisette.

-De toute façon c'est vraiment parti pour mal se terminer, on ne trouve rien, rien et encore rien ! Et on va devoir se marier, rester enchainés toute notre vie ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire maintenant !

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, les joues rougies.

-En plus tu dis faire des efforts, mais je sais qu'en réalité tu t'amuses ! Tu as beau prétendre être un salaud sans cœur et froid, je sais bien qu'en fait tu es quelqu'un qui, à défaut d'être très aimable, a un caractère cynique appréciable, et que tu as d'autres qualités. Je sens que tu t'amuses avec moi, et que d'un côté ca te déplait aussi. Et moi ca me fait peur, parce que je sens ça, et que je ne devrais pas ! Je sens ta colère en ce moment !

Ses mots me frappèrent. Déjà, elle disait vrai. Ca m'éclatait de la tourner en bourrique, de la voir me répondre, de la chercher, il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je pouvais m'amuser ainsi. Parce qu'elle me regardait toujours avec ses yeux enflammés et sa moue, et qu'elle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser.

J'aimais bien Pansy parce que j'avais grandi avec elle, et qu'elle m'écoutait et me soutenait depuis tout petit, mais elle était bien trop soumise pour moi. Même si en privé je savais qu'elle ne paraissait pas aussi bête qu'elle en avait l'air.

Ma colère commençait à baisser, remplacée par un sentiment qui me déstabilisa encore plus : le désappointement. Et je savais que ce n'était pas moi qui était désappointé mais Hermione qui me regardait maintenant comme si le sort du monde allait se décider avec mes paroles.

Indécis, je m'assis sur le canapé en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je peux sentir tes émotions ? Tu crois que c'est un autre sortilège indépendant du pacte ? Demandais-je en respirant pour me calmer, et calmer également ma fiancée.

Elle s'assit aussi, désemparée.

-Je pense. Et je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça peut être. Je crois qu'il nous faut faire une enquête. Plutôt que de chercher comment déjouer le pacte, il me semble maintenant plus judicieux de découvrir qui nous l'a imposé.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je vis dans son regard une nouvelle détermination.

-Ecoute Drago, si on trouve comment s'est conclu notre pacte et pourquoi nous sentons nos émotions, il est possible que nous découvrions une erreur qui se serait produite et qui nous permettrait de déjouer ce stupide pacte. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Un véritable pacte semble impossible à défaire. Et je précise qu'impossible n'est pas sensé faire partie de mon vocabulaire…

De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup d'autres solutions. Puisque Potter et Weasley veulent vraiment se marier, et que Pansy rumine seule dans son coin avec son rouquin de fiancé, il n'y a que nous sur qui compter. Peut-être qu'il faudra que je parle à Pansy. Je me suis marré quand j'ai vu son partenaire, mais elle en pâtit bien plus que moi en réalité. J'avoue, je préfère nettement Granger à Weasley. Salazar, elle va se marier à un rouquin traitre à son sang…Elle va enfanter des pékinois roux…Oh Merlin, faites que cette abomination n'arrive jamais !

-Bah, si quelqu'un doit trouver une solution, c'est bien toi. Finis-je par dire.

Elle sembla contente du compliment et se leva même pour préparer du thé, avec l'aide de sa baguette cette fois-ci. Elle me donna une tasse brulante et se rassit sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir un livre – d'où elle le sort ? – et de se plonger dedans. Visiblement elle oubliait ma présence. J'avoue ne pas avoir l'habitude d'être ignoré ainsi. Grognon, je pris la Gazette sur la table basse et me mis à la feuilleter. Après une heure ainsi à siroter mon thé je sens Granger bouger en face de moi et je vois son museau apparaitre derrière le volume poussiéreux.

-Tu sais quoi blondinet ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je continue de la regarder avec toute l'indifférence possible afin de lui faire comprendre que je m'en fous.

-On ressemble à un vieux couple le soir, il ne manque que le feu de cheminée !

-Ah ah ah, jolie comparaison.

Pour lui montrer son tort, je froisse le journal, le lance dans la poubelle et me dirige vers la chambre dans le but de lire dans mon lit. Mais je ne résiste pas à la tentation de me retourner.

-Et, _chérie_, ne fais pas trop de bruit en te couchant, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu me réveilles.

Elle me tira la langue puérilement et retourna se cacher derrière son bouquin. Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, je me mis au lit avec mon ancien manuel de potion dans les mains. Je le feuilletais distraitement en me notant mentalement comment je pourrais faire étudier telle ou telle mixture en cours. Un sourire effleura mes lèvres en pensant que je pourrais terroriser les gosses en les menaçant de veritaserum comme Rogue avant moi.

-Tu penses à martyriser les élèves ?

Je levai les yeux sur Granger, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte avec un petit top et un short qui s'arrête au dessus des genoux. Le tout d'un joli bleu pâle. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas rouge Lion, merci Salazar.

-Tu l'as senti ?

-Non, deviné. Je crois que je commence à te connaitre Malefoy.

Elle vint s'installer sur le lit à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était en souriant malicieusement.

-Tu es loin de me connaitre.

Elle haussa les épaules et se glissa sous les draps. Depuis quand est-on aussi familiers tous les deux ? Je me replongeais dans mon manuel en essayant d'ignorer la chaleur émanant désormais du corps reposant juste à quelques centimètres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je posai mon manuel et observai Granger. Elle s'était endormie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'a pas peur de dormir à mes côtés cette lionne ? Trop naïve elle fait trop facilement confiance…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est jolie, ainsi endormie. Ses cheveux qui ne sont pas encore emmêlés par sa nuit sont éparpillés autour de son visage en petites boucles et son nez semble froncé dans une moue imaginaire.

J'éteins la lumière d'un coup de baguette et m'installe confortablement sans qu'aucune envie perverse ne me traverse. Je me sens bêtement apaisé. Je ferme les yeux et le sommeil me prend rapidement pour m'emmener dans des rêves où je suis libre et célibataire.

.

PoV Hermione

.

Ron tient des menottes à la main et me regarde en secouant la tête de gauche à droite tristement. Ginny pleurant dans un immense mouchoir brodé avec une tête de Dobby souriant dessus me serre tendrement la main. Ron s'avance alors et me ligote fermement à une main derrière moi. Je me retourne et je m'aperçois que je suis ligotée pour tout le reste de ma vie avec un troll des montagnes qui ressemble étrangement à Goyle.

Sous le coup de l'émotion j'ouvre les yeux. Morgane, c'était juste un rêve. Un simple rêve. Enfin un cauchemar. Je respire intensément pour prendre le temps de me réveiller entièrement. Il fait bon dans la chambre, je me sens super bien dans le lit doux, et mon oreiller respire doucement.

…

Comment ça mon oreiller respire ? Oh. Je dors sur la poitrine de Malefoy. Génial. En rêve j'épouse Goyle, en vrai je dors sur Malefoy. J'avoue, je crois que pour une fois la réalité est bien mieux que la fiction. Et franchement, la sensation de dormir sur un homme est juste géniale. On se sent tellement protégée, et aimée, même si c'est juste une idée. Le temps où sa tête repose sur son torse, c'est pour moi le meilleur moment qu'une femme puisse ressentir dans son couple. Une quiétude parfaite.

Finalement je vais attendre un peu avant de me relever. Pourquoi gâcher tout de suite une matinée aussi douce ? Malefoy se chargera de le faire lui-même quand il se réveillera.

-Tu comptes rester au lit jusqu'à midi ?

Visiblement, la bête est réveillée. Je relève la tête.

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais éveillée ?

-Facile, tu as la respiration beaucoup plus rapide. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ça Granger ?

Je sens mes joues chauffer légèrement. Peut-être n'ai-je pas eu assez l'occasion de dormir avec un garçon pour m'en apercevoir. Légèrement vexée je me relève complètement et pars dans la cuisine préparer du thé bien chaud et me servir un verre de jus de citrouille. C'est là que j'aperçois les trois hiboux qui patientent gentiment derrière la fenêtre. Ouh là, nous sommes terriblement demandés. Néanmoins je crois que cette fois ci ce sont des hiboux porteurs de bonne nouvelles. Je reconnais très facilement Hedwige dans le lot. Harry m'a donc répondu ! J'ouvre la fenêtre et les deux autres hiboux partent en direction de la chambre où j'entends mon colocataire marmonner son plaisir. Ca doit être des lettres de ses amis.

Je détache la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige avant de farfouiller dans les placards pour trouver quelques gâteaux secs à lui donner. Après un hululement de remerciement elle repart. Voyons voir ce que pense Harry de tout ça.

_Hermione, _

_Alors comme ça McGonagall te propose un poste de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard ? Franchement pourquoi hésites-tu ? Tu es douée, et tu as toujours dit que tu voulais être utile à la société. Certes, tu ne vas pas sauver des elfes de maisons, qui soit dit en pensant ne veulent pas de ton aide, mais tu vas aider des élèves afin qu'ils réussissent leurs études, tu vas les aider à grandir, bon j'exagère un peu, mais je suis certain que c'est un travail intéressant et où tu pourras t'épanouir, ne serait-ce que pour une année. Tu vas être à Poudlard, avec la bibliothèque en libre service – plus besoin de la cape d'invisibilité maintenant ! – et tu pourras toujours chercher un moyen de te libérer du pacte en parallèle._

_Je pense personnellement que c'est une bonne idée, et Ginny qui tente de me prendre la plume depuis tout à l'heure également. Tu me diras ce que compte faire Malefoy. Lui, en revanche, j'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas professeur !_

_Nous en arrivons à un point qui me perturbe autrement plus cependant. Tu as écrit que tu ressentais les émotions de Malefoy. J'en ai parlé à Ginny et rien de tel ne nous arrive. Ron qui était là hier soir a semblé blanchir mais il m'a assuré ne rien ressentir de Parkinson. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ca m'inquiète. Prends soin de toi et tiens-moi au courant._

_On t'embrasse._

_Harry (et Ginny)._

Hermione referma sa lettre, confortée dans son idée. Elle allait accepter le poste. Cela lui laisserait le temps d'aviser pour la suite. Derrière elle, elle entendit les pas de Malefoy qui se levait. Il arriva avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés sur sa tête et deux lettres froissées dans la main.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Non. Pansy se plaint de ton rouquin et Blaise compatit. Rien de très intéressant. Et toi ?

-Harry s'inquiète et me conseille d'accepter le poste. Je vais dire oui.

-Ok. Nous serons collègues alors.

Merveilleux, j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé de travailler avec Malefoy. Ca arrivait en seconde position juste après « être sa femme »…Je vais devoir dormir avec lui, et en plus, le supporter au travail. Encore heureux que Poudlard est assez grand si je ne désire pas le croiser.

-On va dire à McGonagall que nous acceptons alors ?

-Oui. Et ensuite, comment veux-tu commencer ton enquête Granger ?

-On devrait commencer par interroger tous ceux qui étaient présents à la soirée.

-Tu rigoles ? Presque tout le monde sorcier était là !

-Oui, mais nous sommes restés la plupart du temps ensemble, entre membres de l'Ordre. Ca réduit le champ de recherche. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Parkinson sont à exclure puisque s'ils savaient quelque chose ils nous l'auraient dit tout de suite. On doit donc aller voir Luna, Neville, Zabini, les autres Weasley, Kingsley, Lupin. Et demander également à McGonagall et Tonks, peut-être qu'elles ont vu quelque chose.

Je faisais le compte sur mes doigts en disant chaque nom. Nous avions donc un total de 14 personnes à questionner. Je n'avais cependant pas trop d'espoir car si quelqu'un nous avait vus faire un pacte d'amants, j'ose espérer qu'il nous aurait arrêtés avant.

Après nous être préparés nous partîmes donc pour Poudlard afin d'annoncer que nous acceptions les postes. J'eus la désagréable impression que la directrice le savait déjà. Etions nous donc si prévisibles ? Elle nous expliqua les règles de base du professorat, nous conseilla des livres et nous donna la plupart des mots de passe de l'école. C'est la tête remplie de toutes sortes de conseils que je me retrouvai dehors. Il me tardait déjà de préparer mon programme et mes futurs cours.

Malefoy quand à lui faisait la moue. J'avais bien envie de partir sans demander mon reste mais ma curiosité l'emporta. Innocente, je demandais :

-Tu as un souci ?

Il releva la tête vers moi – pas très compliqué vu que je suis plus petite – et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement un petit détail le gênait.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à ma mère.

Bon sang, un grand garçon comme lui ne peut-il rien faire sans demander à sa môman ? Pitoyable…

-Pauvre chou.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'avoir un travail, encore moins un travail de…professeur. Je ne sais pas comment ma mère va le prendre.

-Ecoute Malefoy, aux dernières nouvelles tu es majeur, tu as tous les droits sur ta vie. Je trouve ça respectable que tu souhaites travailler, et être professeur est un très grand honneur. Dumbledore était professeur, et c'est le plus grand sorcier de sa génération.

Il restait sceptique, même s'il ne le montrait pas extérieurement.

-Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser pour elle. Elle a dû héberger un lord noir dans sa demeure, se rabaisser, voir son mari ridiculisé, son fils haï par tous, puis la mort de son mari, son changement de statut, son entrée dans un nouveau monde, et maintenant mes fiançailles avec toi. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut encore supporter. Elle est toujours digne, et parfois assez emportée, mais elle a souffert et je ne veux pas contribuer un peu plus à son malheur.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu aimes ta mère.

Je trouvais ça plutôt touchant de voir le digne crétin peroxydé s'inquiéter autant pour sa mère. Il grogna et décida d'aller la voir en personne. Il ne me demanda pas de l'accompagner et comme je n'en avais absolument pas envie, je le laissais transplanner. Enfin toute seule ! J'avais l'impression que ca faisait une éternité.

Je transplannai directement dans mon appartement et décidai d'écrire des lettres aux membres de l'Ordre pour savoir s'ils acceptaient que je vienne les voir. A bien y réfléchir j'en envoyais également à mes anciens condisciples de Gryffondor qui avaient passé un peu de temps avec nous aussi. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait si personne n'avait rien vu…Quelles allaient être les prochaines étapes ? Sentir les émotions de Malefoy, ca risque de vite devenir écœurant. A l'instant même, j'avais la sensation d'être gênée et presque timide. Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il redevient vraiment un enfant quand il est avec sa mère.

J'observai mon appartement. A cause du pacte, je n'aimais pas dormir seule pour l'instant et la présence de Malefoy m'était presque indispensable – horreur- tant que je ne me serais pas mariée – horreur encore plus tragique -, il fallait donc rester avec lui dans la mesure du possible. Mais mon appartement était mon chez moi, un petit nid que je n'avais pas envie de partager avec un serpentard odieux. D'un coup de baguette mon sac de voyage sortit de mon armoire et j'y empilais des affaires. Malefoy allait devoir m'accueillir pour un certain temps.

Une fois ma tache terminée, je m'installai confortablement dans mon canapé et continuai ma lecture du manuel des cérémonies sorcières. « Comment préparer les rituels sans bavure ! ».

Il fallait un officiant, mais n'importe qui pouvait l'être. Les deux participants, un couteau en argent, le philtre d'amant versé dans une coupe en or, l'échange des vœux et des promesses ainsi que nos baguettes. Les paroles étaient précises, et tout cela ne pouvait avoir été fait au hasard. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui avait amené tout le matériel nécessaire. Une potion de confusion aurait suffit à ce que nous obéissions bêtement. Et cela expliquait également le mal de tête que nous avions eu au réveil Malefoy et moi.

Qui donc voudrait voir ces mariages se faire ? Les motivations de l'exécutant restaient mystérieuses.

Un léger bruit me fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre où un avion en papier toquait doucement. Etonnée je l'ouvris et l'avion vint se déplier devant moi. « Suis en bas, ouvre-moi bon sang. DM ».

Charmant. J'allais jusqu'à l'interphone et appuyais sur le bouton d'ouverture.

-Pousse la porte maintenant crétin.

-Granger ? Comment peux-tu me parler ?

-Entre et monte.

Deux minutes plus tard, Malefoy arriva à ma porte avec un air étonné.

-Ca s'appelle un interphone, c'est comme ça que les moldus font entrer leurs invités.

-Ah.

Visiblement il n'avait rien à redire à ce procédé moldu et il préféra se renfrogner, sans doute pour trouver une critique à formuler. Pour pallier à de futurs problèmes, je levai l'enchantement anti-transplannage indésirable qui planait sur mon appartement pour Malefoy. C'était un sortilège ménager très pratique qui interdisait l'atterrissage à quiconque n'ayant pas été autorisé par l'habitant à transplanner chez lui.

-Voilà, tu pourras transplanner maintenant. Tu es venu me chercher ?

Il releva le nez de mon frigo avec un air dégouté sur son visage mais répondit d'abord à ma question.

-Oui et non. Je devais te poser une question. Il reste un peu plus d'une semaine avant la rentrée et j'ai une proposition à te faire. Enfin, surtout Pansy. Comme elle ne nous aide pas à trouver une solution pour le pacte, et sans doute parce qu'elle est plutôt pessimiste, elle me proposait dans sa lettre ce matin que nous passions la semaine dans sa résidence d'été. Avec les autres couples et aussi Blaise. Histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble. C'est le genre d'idées bêtes de Pansy.

Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Que Parkinson puisse nous inviter pour quelques « vacances » me paraissait farfelu. En quatrième année j'aurais même crié au cauchemar. Mais vu les circonstances actuelles…Néanmoins j'avais une enquête à mener.

-J'ai envoyé une chouette porter des lettres à nos témoins. Je vais devoir les interroger, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de partir en vacances.

-Granger, tu es une sorcière, le transplannage ça te dit quelque chose ? On pourra s'absenter sans problèmes, et passer le reste du temps là-bas. Je ne vois pas de souci. A part bien sur, être dans le même endroit que les poils de carotte et Potter. Mais par égard pour Pansy qui doit se le taper en permanence, je pense que nous devrions y aller.

-Dois-je dire youpi ? Dis à Parkinson que j'accepte, mais surtout parce qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny seront là.

-Parfait, chacun restera avec ses amis, comme au bon vieux temps. Ca me va.

J'acquiesçai. Encore un évènement étrange qui arrivait à cause de ce stupide pacte. Mais enfin, peut-être que ce serait amusant…Qui sait ?

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt !


End file.
